Heroes : Un Nuevo Destino
by I.Ivan
Summary: Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas para nuestros héroes pero ... ¿Conseguirán cambiar el destino? o ¿Esta vez eso es completamente imposible? Únete a ellos en esta nueva aventura / (Peter Claire)
1. Prologo

Hola a todos y me gustaría daros la bienvenida a una nueva historia de Heroes. He decidido poder hacer esta historia tal especial para mi como un homenaje a este serie que muchos hemos seguido desde tiempo atrás y también como una continuación de lo que debería a ver ocurrido ( Todo gracias a esta cabeza alocada que yo tengo ) Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla y espero que me deis vuestros comentarios porque ya sabéis que el alma de un escritor solo se alimenta con los comentarios de sus lectores así que simplemente muchas gracias por leer y a disfrutar ¡!

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 - Un nuevo Mundo –**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1 – Prologo -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

¨Salva a la animadora, Salva al mundo¨ Esas palabras aun seguían en mi cabeza aunque hubiesen pasado los años. Esas palabras fueron el principio de toda esta aventura que, unas cuantas personas, iniciamos para salvar al mundo. Poco a poco esas personas nos fuimos juntando hasta llegar a nuestro destino para así poder cambiarlo. En ese grupo de personas muchos se fueron y otros llegaron pero, los lazos que teníamos, eran totalmente irrompibles. Pero ahora, tres meses después desde que logramos acabar con Samuel en Central Park, mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados.

 _ **3 MESES ANTES**_

 _ **\- CENTRAL PARK -**_

Por fin Samuel había sido derrotado. Después de tanto tiempo luchando contra personas egoístas aun no podía creer como un hombre pensaba hacer tanto daño a miles de personas solamente para conseguir su beneficio propio. Aunque, luchar contra él y su gran poder estaba haciendo mella en mí, ya que me había hecho utilizar todo mi potencial

\- Al salvarla a ella pude ver mi cambio. Podría haberla matado pero no lo he hecho. Me siento bien, muy a gusto - Sonreí ante las palabras de Sylar, perdón, Gabriel. Quien me iba a decir hace unas semanas que estaría agradecido de tener a Gabriel a mi lado aunque, de repente, me fije en la gran multitud de cámaras de televisión enfocando a la parte alta de un Noria donde estaba...

\- ¿Claire? Que cree que está haciendo – Tanto Gabriel como yo nos acercamos más a la multitud - Lo cambiará todo - No podía apartar mi mirada, esto podría acabar con todos nosotros con nuestra capa de invisibilidad ante todas las personas que no eran como nosotros

\- Eso es. Será un mundo feliz - Gire mi cara para ver a Gabriel y vi como sonreía, como si estuviese deseando que esto ocurriera. Esto era un error, tenía que evitarlo

Cuando me di de cuenta estaba corriendo hacia las cámaras que estaban enfocando a Claire, sabía que tenía que evitar que viesen lo que estuviera a punto de pasar. Sino...

\- No lo puedes evitar Peter - Mire atrás mía y vi como Noah no despegaba su mirada de Claire

\- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa verdad? - El no dijo nada pero, al ver sus ojos, supe que sabía perfectamente lo problemático que podría ser esto

Volví mi mirada otra vez a Claire y vi como ella salto. El tiempo en el que ella estuvo en el aire fue demasiado lento para mí, como si fuese un veneno que poco a poco acababa con mi vida hasta que oí el golpe de Claire contra el suelo. Ante eso, todas las cámaras se acercaron a ella preocupadas de lo que había ocurrido y totalmente sorprendidas por ver a Claire levantarse.

\- Soy Claire Bennet y este es... -

\- Que truco más malo - ¿Gabriel? Oí como Gabriel gritaba detrás de mí haciendo que todas las cámaras simplemente se girasen para verlo a él que simplemente estaba apoyado en una de las cabinas que había aguantado de pie mientras tenía en sus manos una bolsa de palomitas.

\- Lo siento señores pero veo que nuestro truco no ha sido convincente para algunas personas - Empecé a hablar hasta ponerme delante de Claire mientras que ella me mataba con la mirada

\- No es un truco es... -

\- Lo siento Claire pero nos han descubierto, tendremos que perfeccionarlo un poco - Intente mostrar una sonrisa a lo cual los cámaras simplemente dejaron de grabar mientras murmuraban lo bien que estaba hecho el truco

Al hacer eso las cámaras poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar y, aunque Claire seguía afirmando que era real, yo simplemente la mantuve a raya para calmarla y que no hiciese otra tontería. Cuando todos se fueron simplemente quedamos los héroes de esta noche

\- Peter, sabes lo que has hecho - Pocas veces había visto a Claire de esta forma, me miraba con odio, con rabia. Esa mirada me estaba partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos - Este era el momento, era nuestro momento para poder dejar de ocultarnos, para poder enseñar al mundo lo que nosotros podemos hacer y que nos comprendan. Somos seres humanos como ellos Peter y parece que tu solo tienes miedo a que ellos vean lo que podemos hacer - De repente sentí como Gabriel se acercaba a nosotros pero Claire simplemente dijo unas palabras que, definitivamente, acabaron conmigo - Ahora te juntas con criminales, no me extraña para una persona que mata a todo lo que está a su lado

\- Yo... -

\- Cállate Peter - Ante esto, ella simplemente me empujo a un lado para ir a donde estaba su padre junto a esa chica rubia. Sabía que había decepcionado a Claire pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Que todas las personas descubriesen lo que podíamos hacer. No, aun no podíamos hacer esto

\- Peter, ¿estás bien? - Sentí la mano de Gabriel en mi hombro mientras que yo seguía mirando al frente. Todo había cambiado – Comprendo que Claire quiera hacer ver a las personas lo que somos capaces de hacer pero, sé que nada más se enterasen de lo que somos nos encerrarían como ratas para experimentar con nosotros

\- Peter - Ahora era Hiro y Ando los que se encontraban a mi lado, no los mire a la cara pero supe perfectamente que tendrían algunas preguntas para mí, aunque, ahora mismo simplemente quería desaparecer - Voy a llevar al Señor Bennet y a las chicas a su casa. ¿Quieres que te lleve? -

\- Mato a todo lo que está a mi lado - Sin darme cuenta pronuncié esas palabras como un leve susurro aunque supe que los chicos me habían oído

\- No, gracias Hiro. Pasad buena noche - Simplemente quería irme de ahí así que, nada más pronunciar esas palabras, me marche de ahí mientras notaba como Gabriel me seguía

\- Peter, yo... -

\- Te quedaras una temporada conmigo Gabriel, no te preocupes por eso - Ni siquiera me gire a mirarle. Solamente quería llegar a casa

 ** _TIEMPO ACTUAL_**

\- **_HOSPITAL DE NUEVA YORK -_**

Desde aquel día no volví a hablar con Claire, básicamente porque ella no había querido contestar a ninguna de mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, algo que en realidad no me sorprendía después de lo que me había dicho esa noche. Pero, mi vida, no podía parar porque Claire estuviese enfadada conmigo así que yo ahora mismo, me encontraba cambiándome de ropa ya que había acabado mi turno de enfermero. Las cosas habían cambiado desde ese día, como por ejemplo Emma, que había dejado la administración del hospital para volver a estudiar en medicina y así poder presentarse a los exámenes de admisión. Me alegraba mucho por ella, después de tanto sufrimiento se merecía ser feliz

\- Peter eh, quieres ir a tomar unas cervezas después de acabar el turno. Han abierto un nuevo bar cerca de aquí y unos chicos vamos a ir a verlo. ¿Te animas? - Ese era mi amigo Josh, uno de los muchos enfermeros que había en este hospital y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en este hospital

\- Muchas gracias Josh pero no puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas - Él simplemente asintió

\- ¿Una chica verdad? - Al decir eso gire mi cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos - No creas que te estoy espiando, solamente que me he fijado que has llamado muchas veces a una tal Claire y… - Él parecía nervioso pero no me molestaba tanto como se podría pensar en un primer momento, él era un buen chico.

\- Si, se puede decir que tengo unos problemas con una chica - Yo solamente sonreí mientras cogía la mochila con la ropa de trabajo que tenía guardada - Hasta mañana Josh, no bebas mucho -

También mi vida había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche. Ahora tenía a un compañero de apartamento con muchos relojes. Gabriel vivía conmigo. La convivencia no era complicada con él por muy extraño que parezca aunque , realmente, al principio, fue muy complicado conseguir un trabajo para él , básicamente porque nadie quería al asesino de su propia madre trabajando para ellos , pero yo siempre le intente animar diciendo que simplemente era la crisis mundial que estábamos viviendo lo que hacía que no encontrase trabajo pero , después de unas cuantas semanas buscando trabajo por fin encontró a un relojero que quería sus servicios y , conociendo las aptitudes que tenía Gabriel en ese campo , rápidamente consiguió su confianza. Aunque no todos aceptaban al nuevo Gabriel, entre ellos se encontraba mi madre que, desde que supo que Gabriel vivía conmigo, me había dejado de lado hasta ni siquiera quería saber de mí, algo que había hecho que Gabriel se sintiese culpable.

Mientras seguía caminando, de repente, mi teléfono móvil sonó saliendo en el identificador de llamadas que era ¿Noah?

\- Dime Noah - Me extrañaba demasiado esta llamada ya que desde el día en el que derrotamos a Samuel , Noah , no había hablado conmigo ni una sola vez

\- Peter, Gabriel me ha dicho que habías acabado con tu turno y me preguntaba si podrías acercarte a mi apartamento para poder hablar - ¿Un momento? ¿Hablar? ¿Después de tres meses de que quería hablar?

\- Eh sí, tengo tiempo para ti, déjame que llame a Gabriel para decir que voy a llegar un poco tarde y... -

\- No hace falta Peter, Gabriel está aquí. En realidad estamos todos aquí - ¿Todos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No lo entendía...

\- Pues voy ahora mismo Noah – Porque sentía que todo esto sería el inicio de algo nuevo…

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**


	2. El comienzo

Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de Heroes: Volumen 6, viendo la cantidad de personas que han leído el primer capítulo de mi historia he decidido publicar antes de tiempo la continuación para que podáis seguir disfrutando de esta historia. Sé que el romance entre Claire y Peter aún no se ha manifestado, por así decirlo, simplemente quiero decir que poco a poco veréis lo que les tengo preparado a dos de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie. Así que, espero que me comentéis que os parece la historia o que cambiaríais para así poder mejorar y ya sabéis que vosotros sois mi inspiración por eso cuantos más Reviews más inspiración para mi , aparte , siempre me alegra leer a mis lectores pero, sin más dilación, aquí viene un nuevo capitulo

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **VOLUMEN 6 – Un nuevo Mundo –**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2 – El comienzo –**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

No entendía porque me llamaba ahora Noah y mucho menos, después de lo pasó en la feria hace tres meses. Desde ese día intente hablar con alguien de la familia Bennet pero nadie me contestaba, ni siquiera los mensajes que le dejaba tanto a Noah como a Claire. Yo, lo único que quería, era saber si Claire estaba bien pero él ni siquiera se dignó a decírmelo. Por eso, en este momento, me encontraba confundido y a la vez molesto pero sabía que si Gabriel también estaba ahí sería algo importante.

Nada más utilizar los poderes que había conseguido de Hiro me encontré en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Bennet así que simplemente la golpee

\- Hola Peter, pasa por favor - Noah había abierto la puerta y se había apartado de ella para dejarme pasar. Su apartamento apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que entrará ahí, aunque no era lo más importante en ese momento sino las personas que estaban ahí, entre ellas una que no me espera encontrar.

\- Claire... - Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá blanco que estaba contra la pared pero no pude ni siquiera acercarme a ella ya que Noah se había puesto en frente de todos nosotros y comenzó a hablar

\- Bueno chicos , os he traído a todos aquí porque tengo algo importante que contaros - Yo simplemente no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho hasta que Gabriel , que se encontraba a mi lado , me había dado un codazo para que prestara atención a las palabras de Noah así que , deje de mirar a Claire y mire al frente para observarle - Como ya sabéis , desde que Samuel fue encarcelado las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas por aquí y todos estamos pudiendo llevar una vida normal - Cuando acabó de decir eso , Noah , fue hacia la mesa que tenía detrás suya para recoger unos cuantos papeles que tenía , la mayoría eran recortes de periódicos , y dejarlos en la pequeña mesa que teníamos delante de nosotros - Pues bien , he de decir que hay algo ahí fuera que está rompiendo esa normalidad que tenemos - Rápidamente cogí uno de los recortes y leí el titular ¨Nuevo asesino en serie ataca en Atlanta¨ - Lauren y yo hemos estado investigando estos asesinatos en serie que han estado ocurriendo en toda la población de Estados Unidos y no nos queda duda de que es un especial - Todos estábamos callados ante esas palabras pero notaba como Claire estaba un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Que hace pensar que todo esto es obra de un especial Bennet? - Mohinder había hablado aunque no apartaba la vista de una serie de recortes - Según aquí pone que los asesinatos son con un arma de fuego ¿Cómo puedes saber que es un especial el que está detrás de todo esto y no un loco? -

\- Porque todas esas personas sufrieron daños cerebrales días antes de que los asesinasen - Noah rápidamente saco unos cuantos papeles donde se veían algunos de los asesinados por esta persona - Revisa esto - Mohinder los cogió y los estuvo mirando un buen rato- ¿Tú crees que una persona normal puede hacer esos daños cerebrales? A no ser que creas que las veinte personas que esa persona han matado, casualmente, tenga todos daños

Cerebrales - Ante esto Mohinder se había quedado callado

\- Noah ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - No aguantaba más esta tensión que se había creado en el ambiente y decidí hablar y preguntar lo que todos estábamos pensando

\- Peter, quiero que nos ayudéis a atraparlo y así poder encerrarlo, esa persona no puede andar por ahí suelta matando a más personas -

\- Y porque no dejamos que Sylar se ocupe de esto, tiene mucha experiencia matando a personas, quizás tenga suerte y haga un nuevo amigo - Las palabras de Matt me había molestado

\- Porque él ha cambiado Parkman, él ya no es un asesino - Cuando pronuncie esas palabras note como Matt simplemente se levantó de su asiento para enfrentarse a mi

\- Este asesino ha matado a muchos de nosotros simplemente por querer sus poderes, ha estado viviendo en mi cuerpo y ha provocado que me expulsaran de la policía ¿Tú crees que él merece que le perdonamos? - Mientras hablaba no pare de mirarle a los ojos y note toda la rabia que él sentía hacía Gabriel -

\- Matt, Gabriel ha cambiado y yo le he perdonado. ¿Tú crees que yo no tengo más razones para odiarlo que tú? Mi hermano ha muerto, mi madre ha sido dañada por él y mi Claire también ¿Tú realmente piensas que has sufrido más? - La rabia me consumía por dentro mientras pronunciaba estas palabras pero a la vez sentía que me sacaba un gran peso de encima

\- Matt tiene razón - Cuando oí esas palabras de la boca de Gabriel simplemente sentí como si alguien me hubiese bajado del cielo a la tierra de golpe - Yo he hecho mucho daño a cientos de personas, he matado a sangre fría simplemente porque quería ese poder, he ocupado su cuerpo y le he hecho hacer muchas cosas que ni yo mismo me perdono - Las palabras de Gabriel hicieron que todos estuviésemos callados - Mi poder me lo hacía hacer. Cuando el Doctor Shuresh vio lo que podía hacer él se alejó de mi porque sabía que la hambre de poder que yo tenía era simplemente imparable , por mucho que hiciera , siempre quería más y más poder no había un límite para mí por eso , solamente los que han tenido ese poder han comprendido lo difícil que es manejarlo - Esas palabras las había pronunciado mirándome a mí - Por eso yo no quiero vuestro perdón porque sé que nunca lo tendré , siempre me veréis como Sylar y no como Gabriel por eso lo único que quiero es ayudaros - No sabía que decir , pensaba que después de tres meses viviendo con Gabriel sabía lo que sentía pero creo que ni siquiera me podría imaginar lo que sufría Gabriel

\- Yo te perdono hombre malo , digo bueno - La voz de Hiro me sorprendió mucho - Cuando viaje en el tiempo hombre bueno me ayudo a salvar a Charlie de un tumor y así poder hacer que ella viviese una vida bonita - No había podido de dejar de mirar a Hiro que no había parado de sonreír desde que empezó a hablar - Él es bueno, solamente le ha tocado vivir cosas malas - Ante eso me gire a ver a Gabriel preguntándome como había sido su vida aunque , a su vez, simplemente me sentía avergonzado por no saber nada de su infancia - Cuéntales a todos hombre bueno , somos amigos - Notaba como Gabriel se había puesto nervioso ante todo esto

\- Si no quieres contarlo... - Quería al menos ayudarle pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza

Gabriel nos contó todo lo que había vivido durante su infancia, cuando su padre lo vendió a sus padres adoptivos, como vio morir a su madre a manos de su propio padre o también la visita que le hizo a su padre algunos meses atrás buscando respuestas y como, su padre, intento acabar con su vida para así él poder curarse de su cáncer. Siempre había pensado que la infancia de Gabriel era una infancia feliz con sus padres pero, al oír esta historia, comprendí un poco más los sentimientos que tenía Gabriel

\- ... Y así llegue hasta aquel día en la feria donde Peter me acogía en su casa - Todos estábamos callados, hasta Noah se había tenido que sentar para escuchar la historia de Gabriel - Aun así no creo que merezca vuestro... -

\- Te perdonare - La voz de Claire había irrumpido en ese silencio que se había formado desde que Gabriel empezó a hablar - No es que te perdone en este momento. Has matado a mi padre y también has conseguido mis poderes de una manera macabra y eso aún sigue ahí pero quiero decirte que ese odio que siento por ti algún día se irá y yo te perdonaré -

\- Gracias - Ante esto sentí como el ambiente tenso que había en el apartamento se había esfumado de repente

\- Bueno, no quiero ser él que rompa todo esto pero tenemos un grave problema que solucionar - Todos dejamos de mirar a Gabriel y Claire y simplemente volvíamos a mirar los papeles que había delante de la mesa - Quiero que nos ayudéis a atrapar a este hombre para así poder encerrarlo

\- Pero papa, y si él es igual que Gabriel, puede ser que sus poderes lo hayan dominado y que este causando estés estragos por su culpa - Claire tenía razón ¿Porque no iba a ser una persona igual que Gabriel?

\- Por eso quiero atraparlo para encerrarlo y... - Noah seguía hablando pero simplemente me fije en Claire ¿Podría ella realmente perdonar a Gabriel o simplemente lo había dicho por decir? - Así que ¿Quién se une para buscarlo? - Todos quedamos callados hasta que Hiro y Ando saltaron ilusionados de sus asientos

\- Una nueva aventura - Estos chicos eran increíbles, siempre veían el lado bueno de las cosas aunque fuesen ínfimas

\- Yo también me apunto papa, quiero saber lo que le pasa a ese hombre y poder ayudarle - No me extrañaba para nada que Claire decidiese apuntarse, ella siempre quería ayudar a las personas como nosotros

\- Creo que Matt y yo no hemos hecho un viaje desde tan lejos para simplemente negarnos , así que cuenta con nosotros Noah - Parecía que todos estaban a favor de atrapar a esa persona pero , en mi interior, no sabía qué hacer , mi vida había cambiado completamente desde aquella noche y ahora tenía una vida ¨normal¨ pero ...

\- Creo que Gabriel estará de acuerdo en ayudarnos- Ante esas palabras Gabriel asintió - y tu Peter ¿Que dices? - Todos me estaban mirando y en ese momento simplemente quería desaparecer de ese lugar, tenía los poderes de Hiro y lo podría hacer pero, sabía perfectamente que tendría que enfrentarme a esto en cualquier momento

\- No sé si quiero esto - Todos estaban callados ante mis palabras y yo simplemente me levante

\- Peter , sé que es una decisión complicada para todos vosotros pero sabes que no os lo pediría sino fuese de extrema importancia - Noah simplemente cogió un par de documentos que tenía debajo de la mesa y nos lo entrego - Míralos , en ellos puedes ver que las víctimas tenían poderes y poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con la faz de la tierra - Poco a poco fui mirando cada una de los documentos que Noah me había entregado - Por eso quiero que nos ayudes a salvar a todas esas personas que ahora están en peligro por ese hombre -

\- Aunque me enseñes todo esto... -

\- Te necesitamos Peter - Me pareció extraño que Hiro saltase de esa manera ante mi negativa ¿Sabría algo más?

\- De acuerdo, lo haré - Levante mi mirada y mire a Noah que simplemente asintió a mis palabras

\- Perfecto, luego todos estamos de acuerdo en hacer esto ¿verdad? - Todos asentimos de manera unísona - Vale, quiero que esta noche descanséis un poco porque mañana será un día duro para todos. Peter, ya he pedido a Lauren que interceda por ti en el Hospital para que te deán una excedencia y será lo mismo para ti Gabriel, hablaremos con tu jefe para que te de unos cuantos días libres -

\- Pero espera ¿Cuantas personas estamos metidas en todo esto? - Ante esto Noah simplemente se volvió a sentar en su silla y pronunció unas palabras que nunca me esperaba volver a escuchar

\- Hemos vuelto a abrir la Compañía - Todos ante esta confesión nos quedamos callados – Pero la compañía ha cambiado , ahora no buscamos a cualquier persona especial y la encerramos, ahora lo que buscamos es ayudar a aquellas personas que están confusas con su nuevo poder para así poder ayudarlas y , si quieren , darles una nueva vida ... -

\- Y como sabéis que no pasará lo mismo que con la anterior Compañía, que no se volverá contra vosotros - Ante esto Noah simplemente sonrió

\- Porque esta vez sois vosotros quien mandáis en ella - Todos nos quedamos callados pero Noah siguió hablando - Quiero decir que vosotros la vais a llevar, no he conocido a personas más capacitadas que vosotros para hacer todo esto, por eso quiero vuestra ayuda para que veáis lo que hacemos en la Compañía

\- Nos estas diciendo Señor Bennet que nosotros ayudaremos a personas especiales - Ando aun no parecía que había entendido lo que había dicho Noah

\- Sí, quiero que seáis vosotros quienes ayudéis a esas personas porque cada uno de vosotros tiene experiencias únicas que pueden ayudar a esas personas que se encuentran con miedo de sus nuevos poderes, aparte, Gabriel puede ser de una gran ayuda para que las personas no tuerzan su camino y así hagan el bien con sus poderes - Ante esto todos miramos a Gabriel

\- Quiero ayudar a esas personas Noah, gracias por la confianza que estas depositando en mi - Sentí como Gabriel se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, algo que nunca había notado desde que vivimos juntos, ni siquiera cuando encontró el trabajo en la relojería

\- De acuerdo, pues mañana quiero que nos encontremos aquí a las nueve de la mañana de acuerdo y Claire, aunque estés metida en todo esto no quiero que faltes a tus clases por eso, durante la semana, iras a clase como cualquier chica de tu edad - Me fije en ella y no entendí porque Claire no había reprochado al mandato de su padre, era algo extraño

\- De acuerdo papa - Noah ante esto solamente sonrió

\- Perfecto, mañana a las nueve os quiero ver aquí a todos - Noah se levantó de su asiento para recoger los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa - Hiro y Ando, creo que lo mejor que podéis hacer es quedaros aquí hoy y buscar un lugar donde poder vivir durante las próximas semanas porque no creo que sea demasiado bueno que estéis entre Japón y Washington así que, si queréis podemos hablar con tu hermana para... -

\- No se preocupe Señor Bennet ya hemos hablado con Kimiko y no creo que haya problema para que nos quedemos aquí-

\- Pues luego simplemente deciros hasta mañana a los demás – Cuando acabó de hablar Hiro y Ando se acercaron a nosotros para despedirse mientras que Matt y Mohinder hacían lo mismo aunque notaba que aún seguía la tensión entre Matt y Gabriel pero rápidamente Hiro puso sus manos encima de los hombros de Matt y Mohinder y desapareció. Haciendo que nos quedásemos solamente Ando, Gabriel, Claire y yo

\- Ando , ven aquí te voy a enseñar donde dormiréis Hiro y tu – Esto provocó que solo quedásemos Claire , Gabriel y yo pero note como Claire miraba fijamente a Gabriel haciendo que él se disculpara y se fuese diciendo que iba al baño ¿Qué pretendía Claire?

\- Hola Peter – La mire a la cara y note esa sonrisa tan luminosa que tiene pero que a mí, en este momento, no significaba nada – Creo que tenemos de que hablar –

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Una realidad ¿A medias?

Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a nuevo capítulo del Volumen 6 de Héroes. Antes de nada decir que no veo un gran apoyo a la serie por lo tanto, durante los últimos días, me he estado cuestionando si seguir o no seguir con la serie. A mí me encantaría seguir porque tengo grandes ideas para la continuación de la serie pero no veo que os interese mucho esta historia pero bueno, aquí os dejo con la continuación de la serie y, como en todos los capítulos, espero con ansias esos reviews que son como mis musas.

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **Capitulo 3 – Una realidad ¿A medias?-**_

* * *

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

Y aquí me encontraba yo , después de pasarme tres meses sin ver ni hablar con Peter aquí estaba yo , tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. Cuando lo vi nada más entrar desde todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, hasta tal punto de temer que Matt supiera lo rápido que mi corazón estaba latiendo y todo esto , solamente por verle . Las cosas habían cambiado mucho estos tres meses , si al menos alguien me lo hubiese avisado ...

 _ **3 Meses Antes**_

 _ **\- Apartamento de Noah Bennet -**_

Desde que Hiro nos trajese al apartamento de mi padre, mi mente, no había podido dejar de pensar en una persona, Peter. Cuando lo conocí rápidamente note una conexión especial entre nosotros, él era mi héroe, me había salvado de las manos de Sylar cuando, solamente sabía de mí que estudiaba en ese instituto solamente pensaba en salvarme por eso desde aquel momento quería ser yo quien lo salvase y lo hice en numerosas ocasiones aunque siempre me sentiré en deuda con él pero, lo de esta noche, había sido algo que me había dolido enormemente. Peter siempre pensaba que las personas que no eran especiales nunca comprenderían como somos nosotros, algo que siempre me dolía ya que pensaba que las personas normal y especiales éramos personas totalmente iguales y, esta noche, yo se lo quería demostrar pero su egoísmo lo impidió

\- Estas bien osito, no has hablado nada desde que llegamos aquí - Mi padre se encontraba un poco preocupado por mí ya que no había abierto la boca desde que llegamos al apartamento, ni siquiera había cenado aquella noche, solamente quería echarme en cama y llorar

\- Si, solamente estoy algo cansada papa, ha sido un día muy largo y quiero descansar un poco antes de volver a las clases - Yo no me había levantado del sofá que mi padre tenía al lado de la ventana mientras que él, hasta apenas unos minutos, no había parado de hablar por él teléfono con Lauren

\- ¿Estas segura? Si quieres te puedo hacer la cena, no tengo mucho pero... - Ni siquiera podía oír a mi padre hablar, sabía que me quería ayudar pero no lo podía ahora mismo

\- Gracias pero solamente quiero dormir - Me levante del sofá para pasar por su lado y abrazarle antes de irme a la habitación de invitados pero, antes de poder abrir la puerta de la habitación, mi padre dijo unas palabras que acabaron de hundirme aún mas

\- Sé que estas enfadada con Peter pero créeme, ha hecho lo mejor para todos - Esas palabras habían entrado rápidamente en mi cabeza y eso solo acabo de hundirme más, ya que pensaba que mi padre me apoyaría en esto

-¿Crees que esto es lo mejor? Ocultar nuestros poderes porque tenemos miedo de que la gente sepa lo que somos - No me había girado para enfrentarme a mi padre, simplemente me encontraba mirando a la puerta esperando su respuesta

\- La gente no está preparada para saber de vosotros y creo que Peter ha hecho lo mejor para todos cariño - Sentí como mi padre se acercaba a mí pero, en este momento, lo último que quería era hablar con él

\- Ya hablaremos en otro momento papa, lo único que quiero ahora es descansar - Así que simplemente abrí la puerta y entre en la habitación

A la mañana siguiente no me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarme a mi padre así que simplemente deje una nota diciendo que me iba a clase y llame a Gretchen para que viniese a por mí

 _ **2 Meses Antes**_

 _ **\- Habitación de Claire Bennet y Gretchen Berg -**_

Mi vida durante este último mes apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo una chica especial con una vida normal estudiando en la Universidad, una vida que me gustaba, claro que sí, pero me gustaría mucho más si no tuviese que esconder mis poderes cada dos por tres. Me acuerdo que antes solamente quería sacar esta ¨maldición¨ de mi cuerpo y así poder ser una chica normal preocupándome solo de que chico me iba invitar al baile de graduación o quien era él último novio de mi mejor amiga... ahora simplemente quería que él mundo nos viese y comprendiese que somos personas normales como ellos y que no suponemos ningún peligro para la sociedad. Aunque, ahora mismo, lo único que me preocupaba era mi ropa

\- ¿Cómo crees que me queda Gretchen? - Hoy era viernes y West había conseguido un poco de tiempo libre después de su trabajo de camarero en Costa Verde y habíamos decido quedar a cenar como dos personas normales y sin poderes de por medio así que había decidido llevar un par de vaqueros ajustados junto a un top

\- Te parece normal preguntarme eso a mí - Yo simplemente me gire con una sonrisa hacía ella

\- Eres mi amiga y yo pensaba que las amigas hacían eso decir que como van, cotillear sobre otras chicas, que chicos... -

\- Ya capto el mensaje Bennet - Gretchen se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo una recensión que era necesario entregar el martes y ella había decidido pasarse toda la noche del viernes en el dormitorio

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? Te podemos hacer sitio y estoy seguro de que a West no le importará - Gretchen seguía tecleando en su ordenador mientras hablaba

\- Déjame ver la situación, una cita tu novio, tu y yo... Umm prefiero quedarme con mis autores renacentistas antes que ir a esa ¨cita¨ con vosotros - Yo solamente me reí mientras me di la vuelta para volver a mirarme en el espejo - Ehh Claire -

\- Dime Gretchen - Cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella vi como apuntaba a mi teléfono, al acercarme a él vi que me llamaba Peter, otra vez, llevaba desde el día en la feria intentando contactar conmigo pero yo le había ignorado completamente desde sus llamadas hasta los mensajes que él me dejaba y, en este momento, sería lo mismo así que simplemente cogí el teléfono y lo puse debajo de mi almohada para que no molestara más

\- Claire, deberías de hablar con él, te ha estado llamando desde aquel día y él debe de estar preocupado por ti - Gretchen en este momento había dejado de escribir y había movido su silla hasta estar en frente mía aunque yo sencillamente me gire para seguirme mirando en el espejo - Claire, sé que esto no te gustará oírlo pero creo que tu padre tiene razón, yo me he tomado bastante bien tus poderes pero piensa cuantas personas os temerán o simplemente os quieran erradicar por ser distintos -

\- Que seamos distintos no quiere decir que seamos peligros Gretchen además... -

\- Claire, no he dicho eso, pero piensa cuantos de vosotros sois peligros. Mira , tu poder es bueno, puedes curarte a ti misma y puedes curar a los demás pero cuantas personas tendrán poderes que son capaces de hacer daño a los demás - Sillar ... - Tu misma me lo contaste Claire, ese hombre que te abrió la cabeza simplemente para obtener tus poderes, piensa en cuantos más tendrán ese poder y cuantos lo usarán para hacer el mal y , si la sociedad se entera de que esos poderes pueden servir para hacer el mal , créeme , todos pagareis por ello - Por una parte Gretchen tenía razón, solamente cuando vieron que Tracy podía hacer daño con sus poderes el gobierno había aceptado capturarnos a todos y acabar con nuestros poderes - Sé que ahora tú piensas que él te ha traicionado, no has parado de repetirlo desde hace un mes y te comprendo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga su parte de razón en todo esto y , con estas llamadas , lo único que se puede ver es que a él le importas mucho Claire, más de lo que tú te imaginas – Gretchen, mientras hablaba, había dejado su silla y se había acercado a mi solamente para abrazarme apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro para así podernos mirarnos a los ojos a través del espejo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gretchen?- No había podido dejar de mirarla a los ojos - Él es solamente mi tío -

-¿Tu tío? ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso por él Claire? Según tú me has contado te has sentido conectada a él desde el primer momento que os habéis conocido y tu querías estar junto a él - Esas palabras rompieron totalmente mis sentidos

\- Si, pero solamente porque era la primera persona que yo conocía con los mismos poderes que yo poseía, simplemente por eso quería estar a su lado -¿Eso era verdad? Sonaba tan falso cuando lo decía en voz alta

-¿Segura que es eso Claire? Recuerdo la primera vez que me hablaste de Peter y digamos que en ningún momento note ninguna conexión familiar con él - Yo no pude pronunciar palabra alguna ante esa confesión -¿Desde cuándo sabes que él es tu tío? Un año, quizás dos, ser familia no es algo que se consiga de la noche a la mañana, ser familia es algo que se consigue con el tiempo por eso...

\- Gretchen, ¿Que me quieres decir con todo esto? - No sabía porque pero, desde que empezó a hablar, note como me quería decir otra cosa

\- Que tu no estas enfadada con él porque no te dejase demostrar tus poderes al mundo. Tú estás enfadada con él porque no sabes lo que sientes cuando estas junto a él -

-¿Me estás diciendo que crees que estoy enamorada de mi tío? - Con solo pensar eso provoco que mi cuerpo se moviese en un escalofrió - No sé qué te has tomado hoy Gretchen pero no te ha sentado nada bien - Con eso intente soltarme de Gretchen pero ella no me dejó - Déjame Gretchen -

\- Luego dime, ¿Porque estas enfadada con Peter? - Cuando pronuncio esas palabras deje de moverme y volví mi mirada al espejo ¿Porque estaba enfadada con él?

\- Porque me ha traicionado, yo quería dejar de ser especial, quería que todo el mundo viese lo que somos y él no me dejo hacerlo - Intente hacerle ver que eso era totalmente cierto y, para eso, no pare de mirarle a los ojos

\- Luego ¿Porque no estas igual de enfadada con tu padre? Él también te ha dicho que no quería que te expusieras al mundo así que dime ¿Qué diferencia hay entre lo que ha hecho Peter y a lo que ha dicho tu padre? - La seguía mirando a sus ojos y note como si ella intentase entrar en mi interior y saber lo que sentía

\- Porque él no lo ha hecho, que lo piense no quiere decir que lo haya hecho -

\- Y si él fuese quien lo evitase ¿Dejarías de hablarle? ¿Lo ignorarías como haces con Peter? - En ese momento no sabía que pensar, mi cabeza estaba hecha un completo lio por culpa de Gretchen

\- Pues sí... -

\- Mientes, no podrías hacerlo - Al acabar esa frase conseguí salirme del abrazo que me había dado Gretchen haciendo que ella se tambalease un poco

\- ¿Porque me estás diciendo todo esto Gretchen? no entiendo que estas intentando - En ese momento me sentía realmente furiosa con Gretchen

\- Quiero que te des de cuenta del error que estas cometiendo con todo esto Claire - Eso me dejo más confusa que antes - ¿Crees que yo no noto como te encuentras? Pasas las noches en vela, muchas de ellas te marchas de la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, no atiendes en clase y te pasas la tarde encerrada aquí. Desde aquella noche en la feria todo ha cambiado y no es por Samuel ni todo eso, sino por ese chico ¿Tú crees que no noto como sonríes cada vez que te llama? ¿O que no me doy de cuenta de que no paras de mirar al móvil esperando otra llamada de él? - Todo eso era verdad pero... - Claire, sé que te duele lo que te ha hecho pero no creo que ese sea el porqué de que tú no cojas sus llamadas. Pienso que hace tiempo que le perdonaste pero que no coges nada de él porque tienes miedo a lo que yo te estoy diciendo sea verdad. Tienes miedo a que nada más coger ese móvil y escuches su voz no puedas reprimir lo que sientes - Nada más acabar de hablar yo no pude más que sentarme en mi cama y pensar en todo lo que Gretchen me había dicho, todo eso era una locura ¿ Yo ? ¿Enamorada de Peter Petrelli?

Aunque no me dio mucho tiempo para seguir pensando ya que alguien toco la puerta de nuestra habitación y vimos a Susan, una compañera de unas habitaciones más adelante.

\- Claire, tienes a tu novio esperándote abajo - West... Me había olvidado completamente de él

\- Gracias, bajo ahora mismo - Y con eso cerró la puerta y se marcho

Ahora mismo tenía un gran lio dentro de mi cabeza que no sabía cómo solucionar y, para colmo, esta conversación me había hecho olvidar mi cita con West

\- Claire, sé que todo lo que te he dicho... -

\- Gretchen, no te preocupes - Me levante de la cama y me volví a mirar al espejo pero no reconocí a la chica que se encontraba reflejada en él, claro estaba que la chica que estaba reflejando el espejo tenía el mismo cuerpo y la misma cara que yo pero esa chica no podía ser yo...

\- Estas muy guapa Claire - Gretchen seguía detrás de mi aunque lo suficientemente lejos para que el espejo no marcase su reflejo

\- Gracias - Con todo esto simplemente cogí el bolso que tenía encima de mi silla y cogí el móvil que aún se encontraba debajo de la almohada pero, nada más cogerlo otra vez volvió a sonar así que simplemente lo deje en la mesa de Gretchen - Hoy me llevo las llaves y no me esperes despierta - Intente aparentar que esa conversación no me había afectado pero creo que no era posible

\- Claire... -

\- Hasta mañana Gretchen - Y con eso cerré la puerta y me fui hacia la entrada para irme a mi cita con West

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Sueños o Pesadillas

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie favorita. He de reconocer antes de nada que este es uno de los capítulos donde mejor me lo he pasado escribiendo y revisándolo ya que quería que quedase perfecto, por eso espero que os guste, como todos los capítulos y ya sabéis que poder decirme lo que queráis de la historia en el botón de Review y os contestare encantado en el siguiente capítulo. Por eso no os quiero dejar esperando más así que adelante con el nuevo capítulo de la serie

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 4 – Sueños o Pesadillas -**_

* * *

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

 _ **1 MES Y DOS SEMANAS ANTES**_

 _ **-HALL DEL DORMITORIO DE CLAIRE BENNET Y GRETCHEN BERG-**_

Cuando llegue a la Universidad no sabía cuánto iba a tener que trabajar para conseguir pasar todas mis asignaturas pero , después de haberme pasado las cinco últimas horas de mi vida encerrada con Gretchen en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo, me pude hacer una idea de lo difícil que iba a ser. Por eso, en este momento solamente deseaba llegar a nuestra habitación y tirarme en la cama para dormir durante toda la noche, aunque eso fuera algo complicado para mí en estos momentos. Desde hace unas semanas que no he podido descansar casi nada durante las noches haciendo que, durante el día, mi cuerpo se sintiese pesado y totalmente cansado.

Y eso, unido a que Gretchen afirmaba que era mi conciencia molestándome, hacía que estos días habían sido realmente pesados

\- Claire, quieres que pasemos por la cafetería a tomar algo antes de irnos a la habitación - Mire el reloj de mi muñeca para fijarme que apenas eran las once de la noche y , simplemente pensar que mañana tenía una clase práctica a las nueve , me hacía tener aún más ganas de reencontrarme con mi cama

\- Creo que no, solamente voy a entrar en la habitación y dejarme caer sobre la cama - Ante esto Gretchen solamente me dijo que cogería un café y un par de bollos y después iría a la habitación. Así que, me despedí de ella y subí hasta mi habitación

Y, como me había prometido, nada más cerrar la puerta y dejar caer mi bolso en el suelo me tire sobre mi cama esperando que esta noche pudiese dormir, aunque bueno, mis parpados pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos así que solamente me deje llevar

A mitad de la noche me desperté por culpa de un ruido que no paraba pero, al mirar a la ventana supe que era. Una gran tormenta estaba cayendo pero yo seguía un poco somnolienta así que simplemente me acomode más en mi almohada e intente dormirme de nuevo pero note algo que me tapaba, era una manta así que, seguramente, Gretchen me la había colocado cuando llego, así que me la acerque más a mi e intente dormirme de nuevo pero no tuve tiempo a cerrar de nuevo los ojos porque un nuevo ruido hizo que los abriese, ahora era la puerta en la que alguien estaba golpeando. Yo simplemente intente ignorarlo ya que eran las cuatro de la mañana pero, al ver que no paraba, decidí abrirla, seguramente era alguna de las chicas que se habrá equivocado así que me levante de mi cama y abrí la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces llamando tan... Peter ... - No creía lo que estaba viendo mis ojos , nada más abrir la puerta la luz que emanaba de mi lámpara me hizo ver a Peter , delante mía

\- Puedo pasar - Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que él me estaba hablando ¿Que hacía aquí a las cuatro de la mañana? pero él no espero a que contestase y entro en la habitación a lo que yo por acto reflejo saque mi cabeza por la puerta para ver que nadie lo había entrar y cerré la puerta detrás mía - Bonita habitación

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Tenía la puerta detrás de mí y Peter simplemente estaba observando mi habitación sin hablar hasta llegar a mi cama donde se sentó y me miro a los ojos

\- Quería ver a mi sobrina favorita - Las palabras de Peter eran como un pequeño susurro que yo casi no podía escuchar - ¿Acaso no puedo? -

\- No, no puedes y ahora lárgate - Quería abrirle la puerta y echarlo yo misma pero mis piernas simplemente no se movían de su sitio, desde el punto de vista de Peter debía de parecer que estuviera aguantando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas

\- Simplemente quiero hablar un poco contigo - Peter había golpeado con su mano mi cama para que me sentará a su lado y yo naturalmente me quede quieta en el lugar en el que me encontraba

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo así que márchate – Mi voz había sonado mucho más alta por lo tanto mire hacia donde estaba dormida Gretchen. En realidad, creo que esa chica únicamente se le podría despertar con un terremoto

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - Peter se había levantado de mi cama y se había acercado a la puerta y, a su vez, también a mí

\- Sí, quiero que te marches - Me había girado para abrir la puerta pero, cuando la empecé a abrir note como Peter había colocado su mano en ella lo que me impidió abrirla por eso me gire para recriminarle pero me di de cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba su cara de la mía - Peter, ¿Qué haces? -

\- Quiero hablar contigo Claire - Él aun mantenía su mano en la puerta bloqueando cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer para abrirla. No sabía porque pero mi cabeza me ordenaba que debía de escapar de su lado, que era un error pero mis piernas simplemente se negaron a ello

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo - Intente mirarle a los ojos pero me era casi imposible por lo tanto decidí mantener mi mirada en el suelo

\- ¿Porque no quieres hablar conmigo? - Cuando iba a contestar note como Peter había colocado dos dedos en mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la mirada del suelo y así no despegar mi vista de sus ojos - Dime, porque no quieres hablar conmigo - Sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar debajo de él y, mi corazón, estaba latiendo demasiado rápido en este momento, estaba lo bastante segura de que Peter podía escucharlo sin problema

\- Me... me has traicionado Peter - Mi voz era apenas un leve susurro. No sabía que poder había conseguido para hacerme sentir así pero...

\- Mientes, vuelve a intentarlo - Su voz era tranquila y, nada más decir eso, note como sus dedos dejaban mi barbilla para simplemente acercarse a mi pelo y acariciarlo lentamente

\- ¿Que me estás haciendo Peter? Deja de utilizar tu poder sobre mí - Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos pero note como, nada más acabar mi frase, el simplemente me sonrió

\- No sé de qué me hablas Claire - De repente oí como la lluvia que golpeaba mi ventana se había parado en ese instante, eso era imposible a no ser que Peter tuviese los poderes de Hiro para parar el tiempo, ese simple acto, unido a su sonrisa provoco que mi corazón latiese incontrolablemente - Yo solamente soy el maestro del espacio/tiempo como diría Hiro - Dios , que me estaba pasando , todo mi cuerpo se sentía como flotando, como si mis pies no estuviesen tocando el suelo - Así que dime Claire ¿ Porque no quieres hablar conmigo ?

Había perdido la capacidad de hablar a esas alturas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado ante él, ante esa mirada de ojos castaños que no habían dejado de mirarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Ni siquiera supe lo que había dicho Peter en ese momento, solo podía observar como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos pero, cuando me di de cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Peter me estaba besando. En ese momento no sentí como si fuese mi tío, no sentí como si eso fuera incorrecto, al revés, sentí que eso era lo más correcto que había hecho en toda mi vida. Mi cuerpo reacciono cuando sentí sus labios, por eso quite mis manos de la puerta y los puse en su nuca, obligándolo a acercarse más a mí. Esos labios, estaban provocando un incendio incontrolable dentro de mí pero no lo intente apagar, simplemente quería que aumentase

\- Creo que alguien no está diciendo sus verdaderos sentimientos – Peter se había separado unos cuantos milímetros de mi para pronunciar esas palabras pero yo no quería eso, yo quería seguir con mis labios junto a los suyos pero aproveche ese momento para decirle algo que en mi corazón se sentía correcto

\- Te quiero Peter – Nada más decirlo note como Peter se tensaba pero ahora mismo no me importaba lo que pensara, lo que dijera simplemente quería besarlo, besarlo hasta que mis pulmones no pudiesen más, besarlo hasta la eternidad

\- Claire, debes despertar -

Cuando me quise dar de cuenta la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que la realidad me golpease duramente en la cara

\- Veo que te has despertado dormilona - Gire la cabeza y vi como Gretchen ya se encontraba completamente vestida. Eso me había obligado a mirar al reloj y me fije que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana - ¿Has dormido toda la noche? - ¿He dormido toda la noche?

\- No lo sé... - Cuando dije eso Gretchen me miro y creo que vio lo confundida que me encontraba en ese momento. Como no podía estarlo, todo lo que había vivido se sentía tan real, tan único que me negaba a pensar que era un simple sueño o ¿Era una pesadilla? La persona a la que estaba besando no era West, ni siquiera Gretchen era Peter, mi tío.

\- ¿Que ha pasado Claire? - Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi cama mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi frente - ¿No estas enferma verdad? - ¿Enferma? Enferma por soñar como besaba a mi tío

\- No... solo he tenido una ... - ¿ Era una pesadilla o un buen sueño ? Ni yo sabía cómo clasificar lo que había soñado y eso, simplemente me hacía dudar de todo

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - Levante mi mirada y volví a mirar a los ojos a Gretchen. Veía la preocupación y quería calmarla

\- No lo sé - Gretchen me seguía mirando confundida por mis palabras así que ella decidió tomar el primer paso

\- Cuéntame ¿Que has soñado? -

Pensé durante unos momentos todo lo que había soñado y decidí contárselo, nadie mejor que ella para ayudarme con todo esto. Cuando acabe de contárselo no se sentía nada escandalizada simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su cara que acabo con una carcajada

\- ¿No entiendo que es tan gracioso? - Estaba un poco ofendida porque Gretchen sabía lo complicada que era mi relación con Peter hasta ese momento, así que decidí levantarme de mi cama aunque Gretchen me lo había impedido

\- Es gracioso que gracias a un sueño despiertes de una vez y veas a Peter realmente como tu corazón lo ve - Odiaba cuando Gretchen se ponía de manera filosófica y más a estas horas de la mañana - Claire, tú quieres a Peter - Iba a protestarle - Y no como un tío o como un amigo, tú quieres más de él, necesitas más de el -

\- No, Peter es... - Gretchen tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no se la podía quitar y eso era algo que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

. ¿Tu tío? Dime, ¿de verdad sentías que Nathan era tu padre? - Esas palabras me habían dejado un poco trastocada. Estábamos hablando de Peter para después saltar con Nathan, no entendía nada pero esa pregunta aún seguía en mi mente ¿Sentía a Nathan como mi padre? - Yo creo que no porque Claire, un padre no es la persona con la que tú tienes una relación de sangre sino que es la persona que te cuida, que ha estado contigo desde el primer momento de tu vida, que ha jugado y te ha consolado durante los últimos dieciocho años - Yo no podía ni siquiera mirar a Gretchen, ella tenía una gran parte de razón. Nathan era mi padre biológico pero nunca lo había sentido como un verdadero padre sino como un amigo, como alguien que me ayudaba en los malos momentos pero nunca lo he podido conocer a fondo, ni siquiera en nuestra escapada a México. De repente sentí como Gretchen se había levantado de mi cama - Y siento decirte esto pero, cuando te enteraste que Nathan había muerto no sentiste como si tu madre muriese. No lloraste ni una lagrima por él pero te sentiste traicionada porque tu padre adoptivo no te había contado nada - Sentía como todo lo que decía era un jarrón de agua fría que me caía encima de mí - Y esa es la verdad. Los sentimientos que sientes por las personas son lo realmente importante Claire y Nathan nunca podría ser tu padre y Peter nunca podrá ser tu tío

Todas esas palabras estaban surcando por toda mi cabeza como si fuera un disco en bucle. Gretchen tenía razón, nunca podría sentir que Nathan era mi padre igual que nunca podre sentir a Peter como mi tío pero...

\- Claire ¿No tenías clase a las nueve? - Gretchen me había vuelto a sacar de mis pensamientos y eso había hecho que mirase rápidamente al reloj para fijarme que eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana - Así que creo que lo mejor será que levantes ese culito bonito que tienes y te cambies – Después de todo esto, sentí como que mi vida había dado un paso importante y que significaría un antes y un después en todo

 _ **AHORA**_

 _ **-APARTAMENTO DE NOAH BENNET-**_

Después de todo eso vi como mi vida había dado un giro completamente radical. Dos días después de esa conversación hable con West para decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por él y simplemente dejamos nuestra relación, los sueños aún seguían cada vez que dormía y Gretchen era la encargada de fastidiarlo en algún momento para despertarme pero ahora estaba aquí. Mi padre, hace apenas dos semanas, me conto sobre la necesidad de volver a reunir al grupo, me extraño que me lo contase a mí y que no intentase dejarme de lado haciendo que los demás trabajasen, él me quería en el grupo pero bajo algunas normas que debía aceptar como que no interfiriese en mis clases, algo que yo acepte encantada, era un buen trato a cambio de poder ayudar. Tenía un poder extraordinario que podía ayudar a miles de personas aunque no podía utilizar porque la gente me podría descubrir pero volver a reunirnos, todos juntos con nuestros poderes, era algo realmente ilusionante aunque, lo más ilusionante para mí, era volver a ver a Peter. No lo había hecho desde aquella noche en la feria y no estaba segura de como reaccionaria después de tanto tiempo sin hablar con él pero estaba completamente decidida a retomar esa amistad que nosotros teníamos

\- Ando , ven aquí te voy a enseñar donde dormiréis Hiro y tu – Cuando vi que apenas quedábamos personas en la habitación vi mi oportunidad para poder hablar con Peter sin que nadie nos molestase algo que era muy importante para mí en ese momento ya que mi corazón se sentía como si quisiese salir de mi pecho pero , antes de poder hablar con Peter a solas, necesitaba que Gabriel no estuviese aunque era complicado ya que él no había dejado de estar al lado de Peter durante toda la noche así que cuando Gabriel puso sus ojos en mí, le hice saber que necesitaba estar a solas con Peter así que rápidamente se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño dejándonos a nosotros dos solos así que me fui acercando más a Peter hasta quedar a su lado

\- Hola Peter - Él rápidamente giro su cabeza para verme y yo simplemente saque mi mejor sonrisa, quería que supiese desde el primer momento que yo ya no estaba enfadada con él - Creo que tenemos que hablar - Nada más decir eso note como Peter se había tensado y había dejado de mirarme así que yo simplemente puse una mano en su pierna para decirle lo que pensaba - Ya no estoy enfadada contigo Peter , después de tanto tiempo lo he pensado y creo que esa noche fui una completa egoísta - Peter seguía sin mirarme y ni siquiera me había dedicado una sonrisa desde que entro en el apartamento de mi padre

\- Creo que has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte de cuenta de todo eso - Peter, sorpresivamente, se había levantado de su asiento dejándome completamente sola en el sofá

\- Peter, desde esa noche, he comprendido muchas cosas. Mi vida ha cambiado desde aquella noche y quiero pedirte disculpas por... -

\- Después de tres meses sin hablarme, ignorando mis llamadas o mensajes ¿Crees que te pienso perdonar de la noche a la mañana? - Las palabras de Peter me dolían pero sabía perfectamente que yo le había hecho mucho daño: primero, con las palabras que le dije aquel día y segundo ignorándolo - Me he pasado noches en vela pensando en cómo estarías, he llamado a tu padre para que me diese alguna respuesta pero él hacía lo mismo que tu ¿Crees que ahora puedes venir y solamente sonreír y decirme que lo sientes? - ¿Mi padre lo había ignorado? Eso era algo que yo no sabía pero también comprendía que mi padre se había dado dé cuenta de que yo era una mujer y que tendría que labrar mis batallas yo sola

\- Lo siento de todo corazón - Ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos , todo lo que me estaba diciendo era completamente verdad y , el daño que me estaba haciendo , era completamente merecido - Esa noche pensaba que todo cambiaria Peter, después de ver cómo vivían en la feria , sin ningún tipo de restricción … Yo solamente lo que quería era algo así para todos, quería que el mundo viese como algo normal lo que podemos hacer - Peter simplemente suspiro ante mis palabras, sabía perfectamente lo que me diría porque no era la primera ni la última vez que lo escuchaba

\- Claire, eres una mujer que siempre busca hacer el bien - ¿Cómo? Eso no era lo que me esperaba - Desde que te conocí tu siempre has buscado la normalidad en tu vida y has intentado ocultar tus poderes, algunas veces porque tu padre te obligaba a hacerlo y otras para defender a tu familia pero , después de que tu padre me contase cuantas veces has intentado ayudar a personas como nosotros he comprendido que tu solamente buscas que todas las personas especiales sean normales - Mientras Peter estaba hablando note como poco a poco se volvía a acercar a mí para sentarse a mi lado - Pero este mundo , por ahora , no está preparado para lo que tu anhelas - Nada más decir eso note como Peter dejaba descansar una de sus manos encima de mi pelo para acariciarlo, algo que solamente podía provocar que mi corazón latiese a mayor velocidad - Si el mundo se entera de lo que nosotros podemos hacer nos encierran como ratas para experimentar con nosotros y ver nuestros límites y , cuando comprendan nuestras capacidades , buscaran convertirnos en armas para la guerra - Ahora mismo me sentía flotar en esa habitación y notaba como todo mi cuerpo temblaba debajo de su mano ¿ Porque Peter era capaz de hacerme sentir todo eso simplemente con apoyar su mano en mi pelo ? - Pero te prometo una cosa Claire - Note como Peter apoyaba mi mano en mi barbilla y me levantaba la cabeza para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos , esto solo hacía que mi cuerpo temblase simplemente con recordar mi primer sueño con él - Tu veras el mundo que anhelas Claire , no sé como pero conseguiré que tu veas ese mundo - Esas palabras habían llegado a lo más hondo de mi corazón y simplemente cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento y de lo que sentía - Pero , hasta ese momento , prométeme que no harás mas locuras - De repente , todo se esfumo. Note como Peter se separaba de mí y eso me hizo volver al mundo real haciendo que todo mi mundo de fantasía se rompiese - ¿Me lo prometes? - Peter ahora se encontraba más alejado de mí en el sofá y eso sirvió para que mi corazón empezase a latir a menor velocidad aunque no creo que pasase lo mismo con mis mejillas que las sentía arder en ese momento

\- Te lo prometo Peter - Lo volví a mirar y vi por fin una sonrisa en sus labios algo que realmente me tranquilizo - Luego ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo? - Peter me seguía mirando y solamente negó con la cabeza a lo cual yo simplemente le abrace, quería sentirlo en ese momento, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, quería sentir su calor

\- Nunca podría enfadarme con mi sobrina favorita - ¿Sobrina? Esa palabra había hecho que todo lo que estaba viviendo hasta el momento se rompiese en un millón de pedazos.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Preparativos

Hola grandes lectores de la serie. Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que muchas personas ya estáis deseosas de ver la continuación. Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo llego de ¨preparativos¨ para lo que se os espera así que simplemente leer este capítulo y a ver si alguien se atreve a estrenar mi casillero de REVIEW porque creerme, me ayudara machismo a seguir escribiendo porque saber que os gusta o saber que cambiarías de la historia o cualquier crítica que tendrías de ella me ayudara a mejorar así que espero que alguien se atreva y se decida a estrenar ese casillero pero antes, aquí tenéis la continuación…

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5 – Preparativos -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Sentir a Claire en mis brazos estaba siendo una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido durante estos últimos tres meses, aunque, saber que Claire había comprendido el porqué de mis actos era algo completamente impagable. Durante estos últimos tres meses me había sentido completamente aislado de mi familia, básicamente porque mi madre y Claire habían decidido ignorar mi existencia, por eso durante estos tres meses me centre mucho más en mi trabajo y en Gabriel para poder ayudarlo con sus poderes ya que aún no podía controlar de todo la ansiedad que tenía pero, gracias a Hiro y Ando, había conseguido que Gabriel estuviese entretenido y la ansiedad se fuese. Eso me alegraba muchísimo pero, aun así, me sentía completamente devastado por dentro. Claire era una persona muy especial en mi vida, una persona a la cual le debía totalmente mi vida porque había sido uno de los pilares más importantes que había tenido y, que de la noche a la mañana ese pilar se rompiera, me había dejado completamente dolido. Por eso, esta noche mi corazón volvió a latir, volvió a sentir que Claire por fin estaba ahí.

-¿La animadora te ha perdonado?- Yo aun seguía mirando a Claire, en este caso a su melena rubia pero tampoco tuve que levantar mi cabeza para saber quién había hablado aparte, estaba seguro de que tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por nuestra reconciliación

\- Eso parece, a no ser que la animadora tenga algo que protestar - La cara de Claire aun seguía escondida en mi pecho pero viendo que ella negaba con su cabeza simplemente pude sonreírle mientras ponía una de mis manos encima de esa melena rubia que tenía para acariciarla. Después levante mi cabeza para hablar con Hiro - Ando se encuentra con Bennet enseñándole la habitación así que no creo que tarden mucho - Nada más acabar mi frase vi como los dos salían de la habitación hablando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a nosotros, lo cual hizo que se callaran al ver a Claire con su cara enterrada en mi pecho

\- Creo que os habéis reconciliado - Me encontraba mirando a Noah y vi como sonreía mientras hablaba. Aun me sentía un poco molesto con él por no contarme como se encontraba Claire durante estos tres meses pero creo que yo también comprendí que el solamente buscaba la relación más sana con su hija y, después de todo lo vivido, lo mejor era lo que había hecho

\- Si , pero se nos está haciendo un poco tarde - Mire al reloj que había en una de las estanterías y recordé el cambio horario que había entre las dos ciudades y , pensando en el día duro que mañana tendríamos , lo mejor era ir marchándonos - Claire , me tengo que ir - Cuando se lo dije note como ella ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba así que simplemente moví uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja para volverlo a intentar - Mañana nos vamos a ver , te lo prometo - Pero ella seguía igual , sin reaccionar algo que hacía que una sonrisa acabase en mi rostro así que levante mi cabeza para mirar a Noah y que me ayudase un poco con su hija

\- Claire, es hora de que Peter y Gabriel se vayan - Aunque al principio ella siguió sin reaccionar acabo levantándose y, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron...

\- Me alegra ver que me has echado tanto de menos - Consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara mientras se ponía de pie

Cuando yo también me levante del sofá me di de cuenta de la presencia de Gabriel que se encontraba en la mesa mirando alguno de los documentos que había en ella

\- Gabriel, ¿Creo que es hora de irnos? - Cuando pronuncie su nombre el levanto su cabeza de los documentos y se acercó a nosotros

Después nos fuimos despidiendo de los demás prometiendo que mañana estaríamos a las nueve. Así que, simplemente puse mi mano encima del hombro de Gabriel y nos teletransportamos a nuestro apartamento.

El apartamento apenas había cambiado y, que Gabriel estuviese aquí, apenas hacia ciertos cambios como en la mesa de la cocina donde siempre estaban los utensilios que Gabriel utilizaba para arreglar los relojes de la tienda

\- Gabriel, ¿Quieres algo de comer? - Me acerque a la nevera para mirar lo que teníamos pero, sabia de buena fe, que en ella apenas podría encontrar casi nada. Con el poco tiempo que los dos pasábamos en casa apenas nos habíamos acordado de llenar la nevera - ¿Quieres algo? Quizás me acerque al... - Cuando levante mi mirada de la nevera vi que Gabriel ya no se encontraba en la habitación así que pensé que se encontraría en el dormitorio donde finalmente estaba.

Se encontraba tumbado en la cama con una de sus manos encima de su frente y sus ojos cerrados , sabía que no le gustaba mucho viajar con los poderes de Hiro así que simplemente me acerque a él y me senté a su lado -¿ Quieres que te prepare algo para la jaqueca ?- Gabriel simplemente negó con la cabeza - Bueno, luego lo mejor será que te eches a dormir un poco , mañana nos espera un largo día y vas a necesitar tener las pilas recargadas - Al acabar simplemente volví a echar una mirada hacia él e intente levantarme pero note como una de sus manos me agarraba de mi brazo y me impedía levantarme

\- ¿Crees que lograran perdonarme? - Volví mi mirada a Gabriel y el seguía en la misma posición que antes – Sus miradas eran terribles parecía como que todos me quisieran matar en ese mismo momento - Yo simplemente suspire y coloque mi flequillo. Durante estos meses tuvimos que trabajar duramente para controlar los poderes de Gabriel, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía ya que lo viví en mis propias carnes pero notaba perfectamente como el poder que había dentro de Gabriel era superior a lo que yo había vivido , por eso nunca había intentando absorber sus poderes. No quería sentir lo mismo que él

\- Excepto Hiro, él siempre me estaba sonriendo - Gabriel simplemente sonrió al decir eso. Hiro había sido un buen amigo conmigo durante estos meses ayudándome con Gabriel y pasando muchos días acompañándolo mientras que yo trabajaba

\- Todos te perdonaran. Yo lo he hecho pero lo que necesitan es tiempo, si nosotros no hubiésemos pasado esos meses dentro de tu cabeza creo que ahora mismo no estaríamos los dos juntos - Gabriel era un chico demasiado débil a nivel mental y , por eso , cualquier cosa que dijeran o que el viera le afectaban de una manera increíble por eso , durante estos meses intentamos darle más confianza en sí mismo - Ya no eres un asesino Gabriel , ahora eres de los buenos , somos héroes y salvaremos al mundo - Gabriel simplemente puso una sonrisa en su cara mientras que yo le miraba

\- ¨Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo¨ - Gabriel estaba tumbado y notaba como se empezaba a relajar

\- Siempre -

Cuando acabe de pronunciar eso note como Gabriel estaba mucho más relajado y, en apenas unos minutos, note como se había quedado dormido. No quería dejarlo solo para ver que se encontraba bien y que no tuviese ninguna pesadilla pero me encontraba realmente cansado después de un día repleto de emociones. Así que, decidí dejarle hoy dormir en la cama a Gabriel y yo intentar descansar en el sofá que teníamos. Hoy había sido un buen día, y mucho más al saber que Claire ya no se encontraba enfadada conmigo y que me había perdonado aunque, sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo finalmente.

Las horas pasaron y rápidamente llegó la hora de levantarse. El sol aún no había salido en Nueva York y Gabriel y yo llevábamos ya varias horas despiertos , en realidad , creo que ninguno de los podría descansar pensando en el día que tendríamos hoy por delante , aparte , nada más levantarnos supimos que no podríamos estar más en Nueva York , básicamente por el cambio de hora que estaríamos viviendo si nos fuésemos tele transportarnos de Nueva York a Washington y también por las múltiples jaquecas que Gabriel tendría día sí y día también, así que decidimos coger un par de maletas y meter todo lo necesario para trasladarnos a Washington durante una temporada, entre los dos teníamos algo ahorrado así que podríamos subsistir en Washington casi sin ningún problema

\- ¿Crees que llevamos todo? - Gabriel había puesto dos pares de maletas en la mesa de la cocina mientras que yo simplemente estaba mirando por todo el apartamento para ver que no nos habíamos dejado nada

\- Creo que si - Llegue hasta la cocina donde estaba Gabriel y lo mire - Aparte, siempre que queramos podemos venir a recoger algo. Solo estamos a una tele trasportación de aquí – Gabriel ante eso casi me mata con su mirada.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino estábamos fuera del apartamento de Noah, así que, cuando vi que Gabriel y nuestras maletas estaban en perfecto estado yo simplemente golpee la puerta y, rápidamente vi como Ando nos abría la puerta con una sonrisa

\- Buenos días Peter y Gabriel - Ando nos dejó pasar al apartamento y se fijó que llevábamos nuestras maletas - ¿Que lleváis ahí? - Yo simplemente deje las maletas al lado de la puerta

\- Hemos decidido quedarnos unos cuantos días en Washington - Gabriel había contestado por mí mientras que yo hacía un reconocimiento a la habitación en la cual solo estábamos nosotros tres

\- Ando, ¿Dónde están los demás? - Yo simplemente mire el reloj y vi que habíamos llegado un poco temprano pero pensaba que al menos Noah ya estaría aquí

\- Noah está en su habitación, Hiro fue a buscar a Mohinder y a Matt y Claire debe de estar al llegar - Nada más acabar esa frase vimos como Noah salía de su habitación con uno de sus típicos trajes con corbata que solamente me hacían recordar a la Compañía

\- Buenos días chicos, ¿Queréis desayunar? Ando ha hecho unos gofres increíbles - Mientras decía todo esto Noah estaba colocando ciertos papeles dentro de un maletín negro

\- Muchas gracias Noah pero ya hemos desayunado en nuestro apartamento - Noah seguía con sus papeles y solamente asintió con la cabeza

\- ¿Cocinas Ando? - Eso me había extrañado, aunque bueno , nunca había podido hablar con Ando de una forma muy íntima así que es normal que no supiera mucho de sus hobbies - Creo que vosotros dos podéis hablar de mucho para ver si así le puedes enseñar algo a Gabriel - Ando y Gabriel se sonrieron y empezaron a hablar un poco. Ellos ya se conocían ya que, muchas veces, Ando venia junto a Hiro a visitarnos y se habían conocido pero creo que, como yo, nunca había podido hablar de una manera íntima con él.

Poco después Hiro y los chicos habían llegado y vi como ellos también llevaban un traje con corbata. Nadie me había avisado de que había alguna norma de vestimenta

\- ¿Aún no ha llegado la animadora? - Ando y Gabriel aun seguía enfrascados en su conversación mientras que Mohinder y Matt se fueron junto a Noah dejándonos a Hiro y a mis solos hablando

\- No, ya sabes cómo son las chicas ¿no? - Intente bromear con Hiro pero note como el no sacaba ni una sonrisa por mi broma - ¿Te pasa algo Hiro? Te he notado algo extraño conmigo - Eso era verdad , me había extrañado demasiado la insistencia que había tenido conmigo cuando dije que tenía dudas de incorporarme al equipo, sabía que él deseaba desde siempre que todos nosotros estuviéramos juntos como un equipo pero , las ansias que tenía ayer , no me parecían normales

\- Si, solamente deseo ver nuestro trabajo - Seguía mirando a los ojos a Hiro y no hacía falta tener el poder de Matt para saber que algo estaba ocultando pero, por esta vez lo deje correr ya que la puerta había sido golpeada y haciendo que Claire entrase y nos saludase a todos

\- Buenos días Claire - Cuando estaba preparado para un apretón de manos, ella, sorpresivamente se tiro a mis brazos volviéndome a abrazar. No es que me queje de sus muestras de afecto, simplemente que me parecía un poco extraño cuando apenas habían pasado diez horas desde la última vez que nos vimos

\- Buenos días Peter - Todos nos encontrábamos listos para irnos así que Noah nos informó que había una furgoneta abajo esperándonos, así que todos nos fuimos , no sin antes yo coger las maletas que habíamos dejado en el suelo del apartamento

\- ¿Y a dónde iréis? - La voz de Matt, que se encontraba detrás de mí me sorprendió un poco

\- No sé, creo que hoy iremos a algún hotel y mañana buscaremos un piso un poco barato, tenemos algo ahorrado por eso... -

\- Al lado de mi dormitorio tienes bastantes pisos para alquilar y a buenos precios ya que la mayoría son para estudiantes - Claire me había interrumpido pero, con una valiosa información

Cuando estábamos afuera nos fijamos que delante del bloque de apartamentos de Noah había aparcada una furgoneta negra en la cual, Noah, nos dijo que iríamos. Noah y Mohinder fueron delante ya que Noah era el único que sabía dónde estaba ese edificio, mientras que los demás, nos fuimos colocando en la parte de atrás de la camioneta quedando yo entre Hiro y Gabriel.

Pasaron como veinte minutos desde que empezamos el viaje y todos notamos como la furgoneta se había parado delante de un gran rascacielos. Así que todos salimos de la furgoneta mientras que Noah entraba en el edificio. Cuando entrenamos nos fijamos que ese rascacielos era unas oficinas de alguna empresa tapadera que habían creado

\- Pues aquí se encuentra la Compañía - Noah se había colocado delante de nosotros mientras sacaba unos objetos de uno de los bolsillos de su americana - Aquí tenéis - Uno a uno nos fue dando unas tarjetas con nuestros nombres y foto - Estos son vuestros identificadores, sirven para que podéis utilizar el ascensor , seguidme - Todos seguimos a Noah hasta un ascensor en el cual , al pasar nuestro identificador por una ranura que tenía a su derecha, un botón que ponía ¨PISO -1¨ se había activado haciendo que el ascensor bajase.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron me quede sorprendido con lo que veíamos, era una gran sala llena de personas siendo parecida a la sala del ¨Edificio 26¨ algo que nos sorprendió bastante. Noah, nos fue guiando por las diferentes salas hasta llegar a una sala denominada ¨SALA DE REUNIONES¨

\- Aparte de vosotros, quiero que conozcáis a otras personas que también os ayudaran en todo esto – Noah abrió la puerta de la sala y vimos como dentro de ella estaban Tracy y un niño que me sonaba demasiado

\- Creo que sabéis quien es Tracy - Todos fuimos a saludarla educadamente - Pero os quiero presentar a esta persona, seguro que lo conocéis - Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo pude recordar que ese chico se encontraba en la Plaza Kirby cuando yo peleara contra Sylar - Pero no sé si sabéis que él os ha estado ayudando desde hace tiempo, se llama Micah pero lo conoceréis como Rebelde - Todos quedamos sorprendidos ante esto.

Ese chico nos había ayudado a Matt y a mí para encontrar a Daphne y también a encontrar esos documentos que había dentro del Edificio 26 pero nunca habíamos pensado que era un chico tan joven

\- Me alegro de volver a verte mocoso - Gabriel le estaba sonriendo y el chico simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Sabia que te convertirías en un héroe - Todos estábamos callados ante esto mientras que Micah se acercaba más a Sylar - Creo que no te di las gracias por salvarme aquella vez – Con esas palabras Micah levanto la mano para que Gabriel se la estrechase algo que él poco tardo en hacer. Todos en la sala nos encontrábamos sorprendidos tanto por la escena como por las palabras del chico pero, dentro de mí, me sentía muy feliz de saber que Gabriel había ayudado a más personas

\- Me alegro por estos reencuentros chicos pero creo que tenemos que hablar - Noah se encontraba detrás de nosotros y había cerrado la puerta para moverse entre nosotros y colocarse delante nuestra - Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí. Hay un hombre ahí fuera que está acabando con personas especiales como vosotros - Noah había puesto encima de la mesa su maletín del cual saco varios papeles - Podéis pasarlos entre vosotros - Noah le paso los documentos a Mohinder - No sabemos que interés tiene en la gente especial, por eso creo que es bueno que sepáis que poderes tenían los que ha asesinado. Quiero que os lo estudiéis muy bien, por ahora solo sabemos que tiene la capacidad de entrar en la mente de las personas. Por eso quiero que tengáis en cuenta de que puede ser que disponga de estés poderes si es que puede absorberlos - Cuando los papeles llegaron a mí me fije que los poderes eran demasiado concretos , telequinesis , vuelo ... Había varios poderes totalmente ¨inútiles¨ en una pelea - Por otra parte , su última víctima ha sido hace cuatro días y ha sido en Chicago así que no sabemos que patrón está siguiendo para sus víctimas ya que son víctimas aleatorias en diferentes Estados sin ningún tipo de vinculación entre ellas. Lo que sospechamos es que el asesino busca a su víctima y la ataca sin ningún plan establecido... -

\- Hambre - Gabriel estaba a mi lado y lo oí susurrar - El asesino tiene hambre de poder de eso no cabe duda alguna - Me sorprendió que Gabriel hablase en ese momento - El asesino tiene hambre de poder por eso ataca a cualquier especial que se encuentre a su paso - Todos estábamos callados ante lo que estaba diciendo Gabriel hasta que Noah habló

\- Eso lo tenemos en cuenta pero, lo más extraño es que algunas zonas las ataca de forma intermitente. Primero ataca a su víctima en una zona y, días después vuelve a atacar en la misma zona- Gabriel estaba callado y no sabía que decir

\- ¿Hay alguna víctima no especial entre las atacadas? – Matt tenía los papeles en sus manos y no había levantado la mirada de ellos

\- Solamente cuatro muertes de personas no especiales pero, también tengo que advertiros de que puede ser de que no trabaje solo. Es imposible que una persona sola pueda atacar de tal manera a esas personas especiales sin tener una base de datos sobre ellas aunque ahora mismo solo tenemos conjeturas y no sabemos nada fijo sobre él - Noah seguía en frente de nosotros hablando mientras seguía con una serie de documentos en sus manos - Por eso quiero que todos ayudéis en la investigación para cazarlo para eso tengo planeado que algunos trabajéis en ciertas áreas. Mohinder , tenemos abajo tenemos un laboratorio con varios investigadores bajo tu mando quiero que nos ayudes a crear una base completa sobre las personas especiales en Estados Unidos, tenemos varias divisiones trabajando en varias áreas y seguro que te llegaran datos sobre esas personas - Mohinder simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tenia los brazos cruzados – También estuve pensando en Molly para que nos ayudase en todo esto pero creo que lo mejor es que siga en la India por eso necesito también que nos proporciones el archivo de tu padre, nos servirá de mucha ayuda.

Gabriel , Ando , Hiro , Claire , Matt y Peter : Necesitamos que vosotros seáis agentes de campo, tenemos a varias personas controladas en Washington y necesitamos que las controléis ya que son gente con poderes bastante poderosos que puede ser interesante para el asesino y Tracy , sé que esto te decepcionara pero te necesito aquí con nosotros junto a Micah, nos serviréis como ayuda para que los chicos escapen de un peligro - Todos simplemente asentimos ante las palabras de Noah y me fije que Gabriel estaba demasiado tenso, primero pensé que sería por estar todos aquí reunidos pero después recordé la mirada que tenía cuando estábamos hablando de ese asesino. Creo que la idea de enfrentarse con alguien con su misma hambre era algo completamente impensable para él - Creo que muchos sabéis como iba la compañía antes: ¨Uno de los nuestros y uno de los vuestros¨. Ahora quiero que seáis vosotros quienes vayáis, no podemos involucrar a más personas inocentes dentro de todo esto - Las palabras de Noah las notaba con un cierto dolor. Sabía que la vida de Noah había girado de una forma poco saludable a través de la Compañía por eso ahora sentía que no podía involucrar a personas normales en todo esto - Bueno, pues venid conmigo. Os quiero enseñar las instalaciones al completo y quiero que Matt os enseñe a utilizar de manera correcta un arma, aunque sé que alguno ya sabéis como hacerlo - Noah miraba fijamente a Gabriel y sabía perfectamente a que se refería - Por eso, acompañadme - Noah abrió la puerta y salimos de la sala pero, nada más salir de la sala, vi a una persona que no pensaba encontrarme

\- Mama... -

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	6. Verdades

Hola a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Después del último capítulo he visto como mucha gente se ha empezado a interesar por la serie leyendo los capítulos de una manera increíble y agradezco a todas las personas que se interesan por esta serie. Pero también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de los capítulos y poder hablar con vosotros, los lectores, porque sois las personas por las cuales yo escribo y ya sabéis donde está la casilla para poder comunicaros con el autor así que, sin más dilación aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que me comentéis que os parece. Adelante ¡!

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 6 – Verdades -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Tenía que admitirlo, ver a mi madre ahí delante me había descolocado demasiado.

Nuestra relación se había enfriado hasta tal punto de ser totalmente nula durante los últimos meses, en concreto, desde el funeral con Nathan, donde sentí como ella ya no era la persona que creía que era, se había convertido en una desconocida para mí pero, decidí volver a comunicarme con ella después de lo ocurrido en la feria, la necesitaba a mi lado. Ella era mi familia.

Pero eso no se pudo cumplir ya que ella no había cogido ninguna de mis llamadas, nunca se encontraba en su casa para recibirme ya que siempre se encontraba ¨ocupada¨. Mi madre me había abandonado y no entendía que hacia aquí ahora...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca sonaban demasiado duras pero, en estos momentos, solo podía sentir odio hacia la persona que tenía delante de mí

\- He venido a verte Peter – Mi madre me estaba sonriendo como si no pasara nada y con eso intento tocarme el brazo pero no quería así que simplemente di un paso para atrás. Sé que eran actos impropios de mí, impropios de un hijo con su madre pero ahora, no quería hacer otra cosa que evitarla.

\- Tengo que ir con ellos – Todos nos estaban mirando, incluso los empleados estaban echando un vistazo así que simplemente quería dejarla ahí, sola, e irme con ellos pero, lo que paso instantes después me molesto

\- Puedes quedarte con ella Peter, después Claire te puede dar una visita por aquí - Mire a Noah a los ojos y vi como él simplemente sonreía. ¿Porque me hacía esto?

\- Creo que si Peter no quiere... -

\- Déjalos Gabriel, tienen mucho de qué hablar – Noah no le dejo seguir hablando así que simplemente suspire para enviarle una sonrisa a Gabriel de tranquilidad

\- ¿Después me enseñas todo esto? – Me gire para mirar a Claire y ella únicamente asintió. Ella no sabía nada de cómo estaba mi relación con mi madre así que entendía perfectamente que todo esto era muy chocante para ella

\- Claro que si Peter - Después de eso todos se fueron. Aun nos encontrábamos en la sala principal y todos no paraban de mirarnos lo que hizo que aumentara mi nerviosismo ante todo esto

\- Mejor buscamos un lugar más cómodo para hablar - Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras la intentaba llevar a la sala en la cual habíamos abandonado el grupo y yo minutos antes pero, me sorprendió, que ella tuviera otros planes

\- Sígueme Peter - Eso me extraño bastante, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mi madre pero había decidido seguirla hasta que llegamos a una puerta donde ponía ¨Ángela Petrelli¨

\- Ósea que tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto ¿Verdad? No sé de qué me extraño –Esas últimas palabras eran más para mí que para ella. Mi madre no me miró y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar a su despacho

He de reconocer que el despacho era bastante amplío aunque apenas había cosas dentro de él. Solamente había una pequeña librería llena de libros y con cajas, una televisión de tamaño mediano al lado de la librería con unos cuantos sillones en el medio y , finalmente , había un gran escritorio en el fondo del propio despacho donde me fije que tenía varias fotos, las cuales, observe con detenimiento : La primera era una foto en la cual estábamos Nathan , mi madre y yo, me acordare siempre de esa foto ya que era una de las primeras que habíamos hecho después de que nuestro padre ¨falleciera¨.

Era una foto de Navidad donde Nathan estaba completamente trajeado, mi madre perfectamente vestida para la ocasión y yo simplemente llevaba una chaqueta negra.

\- Siéntate Peter - Mi madre se había sentado en la silla que tenía en frente de la mesa

\- No es necesario - Yo aún seguía con la foto en mis manos y ni había levantado la cabeza para mirarla. En estos momentos sentía cierta repulsión al estar en la misma sala que ella. Después de tantos meses, tantas llamadas y mensajes… Era increíble que ella aún se acordase de que aún tenía un hijo

\- Peter, antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas por... -

\- No las necesito, siempre haces lo que quieres - Simplemente volví a dejar la foto en su sitio y recogí otra: En este solo estábamos Nathan y yo vestidos para Halloween cuando apenas éramos unos niños, el llevaba un disfraz de Superman mientras que yo llevaba uno de Drácula. Quien nos iba a decir que años después él podría ser un Superman

\- Peter, quiero que entiendas que todo lo que he hecho... -

\- ¿Ha sido por mi bien? Siempre es por mi bien madre - Esta vez sí que levante mi mirada de la fotografía que tenía en mis manos para enfrentarme a mi madre. Mi voz salía con rencor, con odio se podría decir. Era mi madre pero a veces… Sentía que no lo era - ¿Sabes lo que he sufrido durante estos meses? Desde aquel día todos me han ignorado, no querían saber nada de mí solamente por tener a Gabriel a mi lado y salvarlo de sí mismo y tú, ahora me dices, ¿Que lo has hecho por mí bien? - Volví a dejar la fotografía en la mesa y sencillamente no deje de mirar a mi madre a sus ojos - Te necesitaba y tu simplemente desapareciste, nadie me pudo decir sobre ti, incluso llame a Heidi para saber de ti - Aunque yo no había bajado mi mirada de mi madre ella sí lo hizo - Así que dime lo que tengas que decirme y me marchare - Sabia que esas palabras podían dolerle a mi madre pero era lo que realmente pensaba de ella y tenía que saberlo. Ya no era un niño pequeño.

\- De acuerdo Peter – Mi madre se había inclinado para abrir uno de los cajones que el escritorio tenía y, de él, saco un DVD que tenía escrito en negro ¨Para Peter¨ - Necesito que veas esto - Ella se levantó del escritorio y lo puso en el reproductor DVD que tenía conectado al televisor. Yo simplemente no aparte mi mirada de mi madre y me senté en frente del televisor.

La imagen al principio no me sorprendió, era una silla que estaba en frente de la cámara pero esa habitación...

\- Es el despacho de Nathan... – Simplemente susurre esas palabras mientras me gire para mirar a mi madre y ella únicamente levanto su mano para que volviese mi vista al televisor

Pocos segundos después vi que en la imagen salía Nathan con su traje perfectamente puesto y mirando a cámara. Mire la fecha que había incrustada en el video y vi que era durante la época donde nos estaban cazando para quitarnos nuestros poderes y eso, me extrañaba aún mas

\- Hola Peter, espero que nunca veas este video ya que, si lo estás viendo, significa que yo he muerto.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que descubriste tus poderes. Me acuerdo cuando estábamos en la escuela, casi todos los días los mayores iban en la hora de comer a por el dinero que mama siempre te daba para la comida, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer y siempre me arrepentiré de no haberte ayudarte, siempre te veía en el suelo y yo nunca te ayudaba a levantarte mientras que tú siempre estabas para levantarme. Hasta cuando yo mismo te he fallado. Siempre has puesto a los demás por delante y eso ha hecho que tú seas el último pero hoy quiero que seas el primero y por eso te tengo que contar algo sumamente importante. Antes de nada, no quiero que culpes a madre ni a nadie por ocultarte esto. Solamente lo hemos hecho por tu bien y quiero que sepas que te queremos - Hubo una pausa prolongada en la cual Nathan no hablo y simplemente bajo la mirada - Peter, tú no eres mi hermano biológico, tampoco nuestra madre es tu madre. No quiero que culpes a madre de todo esto porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Cuando mis poderes se manifestaron nuestros padres me hablaron de todo lo que significaba tener poderes y de cómo debía de utilizarlos ya que iba a ser un hombre importante en el mundo. También me contaron sobre ti, sobre todo tu pasado y quienes son tus padres biológicos. Escúchame Peter, ella no tiene la culpa de que no te lo contase, ella lo quería hacer pero yo me negué, estabas tan confundido con tus poderes que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si ella te lo contase por eso me negué a contártelo pero hoy quiero que sepas que tienes otro hermano, un hermano biológico y es Sylar.

La Compañía había estado detrás de tus padres para saber si eran una buena familia para una persona tan especial como tú pero , al ver el carácter del padre , decidieron que era mejor intervenir y llevarte con una buena familia , con nosotros.

Sé que todo esto te estará abrumando pero es la realidad Peter y yo no podía irme de este mundo sin decírtelo. También quiero decirte otra cosa : Sé que todo esto saldrá bien y que dentro de nada estaremos todos juntos en casa celebrando Acción de Gracias, como hemos hecho siempre, pero quiero que sepas que eres más especial de lo que tú crees.

Sé tú mismo Peter y créeme, de los dos, tú eras el mejor. Te quiero Peter ahora y siempre.

No podía moverme, el video había acabado y la pantalla ahora se encontraba fundida a negro. Toda esa información se encontraba dentro de mi cabeza, moviéndose como si fueran flashes.

Muchas veces Nathan había bromeado con que yo no era su hermano, yo a veces veía que la familia era totalmente distinta a mí y, al final, resulta que lo que yo pensaba era verdad. Toda mi vida había sido un completo engaño...

\- Peter - Note la mano de... Ángela encima de mí hombro pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la televisión.

Por eso me sentía más conectado con Gabriel, no era porque quería ayudarlo o por mi personalidad sino porque era mi hermano, mi hermano biológico. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, él es mi hermano biológico. De repente sentí como toda la habitación empezó a moverse así que yo simplemente me apoye en uno de los sillones que había cerca de mí mientras que Ángela me miraba preocupada. Mi madre no era mi madre, ella simplemente me había mentido durante toda mi vida, yo solamente era una obligación de la Compañía para ella no era nada más que una simple misión

\- Peter, yo... -

\- No me hables - Ángela aún seguía con su mano agarrándome de mi brazo pero yo hice un movimiento brusco para quitármela de encima - Ni me toques - Me gire para enfrentarme a ella y en sus ojos vi el arrepentimiento pero eso, en estos instantes, no servían para nada - ¿Yo solamente he sido eso para vosotros? Una simple misión de la Compañía - Ángela iba a protestar pero yo no le deje - ¿Tienes la idea de cuantas veces me he sentido despreciado en esta familia? Yo nunca he sido como vosotros, Nathan era el especial. Él era el niño mimado al cual le consentíais todo, él siempre era vuestra preocupación mientras que yo... - Sentía como la rabia fluía por mis venas y tenía miedo de estallar en ese mismo lugar, Ángela se lo merecía pero, mi conciencia no me lo permitía - Me voy - Fui hasta la puerta y note como Ángela me agarraba la mano cuando la tenía sobre el picaporte

\- Peter, todo esto era para tu seguridad para que crecieras en un ambiente sano... - No quería escucharla, sentía que cada palabra que ella decía simplemente era otra mentira más que me soltaba

\- Me voy - Aparte su mano de la mía y con esas me marche del despacho, en este momento quería desaparecer, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había escuchado y volver a ser un ingenuo. Toda mi vida era completamente falsa

Nada más salir, me quede quieto en el mismo lugar pensando en todo lo que había experimentado en esa habitación, sentimientos contradictorios se encontraban dentro de mí y eso era algo que me impedía avanzar. Por lo cual, brevemente fui caminando hasta donde se encontraban los trabajadores cuando, desde uno de los pasillos, vi como Noah venia hacia mi caminando. ¿Él también lo sabría? Claro que sí, seguro que él lo sabía desde el momento en que me encontró en la cárcel, seguramente lo sabía desde siempre y el me lo oculto. En este momento no quería hablar con nadie así que rápidamente corrí hasta uno de los pasillos y, cuando observe que no había nadie, simplemente desaparecí del lugar.

Al abrir los ojos vi que me encontraba dentro del apartamento de Noah. Cuando me tele transporte no había pensado en un lugar en especial, simplemente quería estar solo aunque también pueda ser que la alteración que yo sentía también se vería afectada a mis poderes.

Cuando quise salir del apartamento me di de cuenta de que se encontraba cerrado y yo no podría salir de él y, la idea de saltar desde un tercer piso no era uno de mis planes, así que simplemente decidí volver a utilizar mis poderes para irme pero algo extraño ocurrió, no podía, lo volví a intentar pero con el mismo resultado, simplemente no podía tele transportarme. Los nervios que tenía a flor de piel debían ser la causa por lo tanto decidí en sentarme en el sofá y tranquilizarme un poco aunque sentía que era completamente imposible

Como te puedes tranquilizar sabiendo que las personas que creías que eran tu familia te habían mentido desde la primera vez que los miraste a los ojos. Si lo pienso bien, nunca pude sentir a mi padre como un verdadero padre. Él nunca me había apoyado en mis decisiones, aun podía recordar la reacción que él tuvo cuando le dije que no quería jugar en el equipo de béisbol del instituto como hiciera Nathan, se pasara varias semanas sin hablarme y solamente le dedicaba más tiempo a Nathan mientras que yo solamente me pasaba las tardes estudiando. ¨El necesita más atenciones que tu¨. Recordaba esas palabras que me había dicho mi madre cuando la saque de la cárcel, yo lo quería y aun lo sigo queriendo pero me sentía traicionado por él, por todos. Mi madre siempre era la que más atención me prestaba a mi aunque, cuando estábamos los dos, era Nathan quien se llevaba todas sus atenciones por eso, desde pequeño, siempre había tenido la idea de que era adoptado pero, con el paso de los años y recordando las numerosas fotos que tenían de mi siendo solamente un bebe de pocos meses, me hicieron olvidarme de eso esta este momento.

Dentro del apartamento empezaba a notar un calor terrible, impropio del tiempo en Washington en esos momentos del año así que decidí abrir una ventana y fijarme en que había unas escaleras de emergencia que llevaban a la azotea así que, nada más verlas, decidí subir por ellas hasta llegar a la azotea.

 _ **Clarie Bennet POV**_

 _ **-OFICINAS DE LA COMPAÑÍA-**_

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y, cuando nos dimos de cuenta, era ya mediodía, por lo tanto, habíamos decidido ir a comer algo.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana haciendo varias cosas: Los chicos iban a necesitar un traje, por lo tanto, la gente que había contratada había estado obteniendo sus medidas para encontrarse con el traje correcto para ellos, después, por orden de mi padre, tuvimos unas cuantas lecciones de sobre cómo utilizar el taser si nos encontrábamos con un enemigo.

Pero, después de pasar toda la mañana haciendo varias cosas, había un cierto ambiente de tensión, básicamente porque Peter no había regresado de hablar con su madre y eso me había preocupado a mi especialmente ya que, después de lo que dejásemos con su madre, Hiro, me conto los diversos problemas que había tenido con su madre durante ese tiempo haciéndome sentirme más culpable de haberlo dejado solo por ser una terca.

Aunque ahora nos encontrábamos subiendo hasta las oficinas cuando nos encontramos a mi padre hablando con un empleado. Poco después de llegar a la parte baja, mi padre nos había dejado solos con varios empleados de la compañía mientras él se encargaba de ciertos ¨papeles¨ según él.

\- Papa - Cuando le llame, mi padre rápidamente se disculpó con la persona con la cual hablaba y se acercó a nosotros

\- Hola chicos, ya habéis visto un poco como es todo el equipamiento que tenéis ¿no? Así que creo que a partir de mañana os podré enviar para que observéis a ciertas personas y así... -

\- Noah, ¿Dónde está Peter? - Gabriel había sacado mis palabras de la boca. Él se notaba muy nervioso desde que vio que Peter no estaba a su lado. Solo había pasado unas cuantas horas a su lado y, se podía notar que Peter era uno de sus pilares, un pilar que evitaba que él no cayese. No sabía muy bien que había hecho Peter con él durante estos tres meses pero se nota que Gabriel había cambiado completamente.

\- Después de hablar con Ángela no se sentía bien y fue a descansar a mi apartamento - Mi padre había bajado la mirada hacia unos papeles y siguió hablando - Tengo listo también los grupos en los cuales iréis... -

\- ¿Pero ha pasado algo? - No sabía porque pero todo esto me parecía muy extraño, Peter no era un chico débil así que algo debió de pasar entre Ángela y Peter, sino, estaría aquí con nosotros

\- Ya sabes, cosas de familia - Mi padre me había sonreído y yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa para que pensase que me había creído sus palabras, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que eso era completamente imposible - Hablando sobre las misiones, mañana os acompañara René también, es un viejo amigo de la Compañía que estoy seguro de que os ayudara mucho con su experiencia… Pero bueno, ya hablaremos mañana de todos los detalles de cada uno. Porque mejor no os vais a descansar. Creo que Claire tiene que enseñar algún piso a Gabriel ¿No?

Yo simplemente asentí pero en realidad no había escuchado mucho acerca de lo que me había dicho mi padre. Únicamente pensaba en Peter y en lo que habría pasado entre su madre y él

\- Animadora, ¿Quiere comer unos gofres conmigo? - La voz de Hiro detrás de mí me había despertado y me gire para mirarlo y vi cómo me sonreía pero, a su vez, notaba en su mirada como se preocupaba por mí así que simplemente le sonreí mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el mío

\- Pues claro que comeré unos gofres contigo -

Estuve comiendo con los chicos un rato, un rato que, para mí, fue realmente eterno aunque Hiro y Ando se lo pasaron haciendo bromas para entretenernos un poco ya que notaron que todos estábamos de capa caída. Matt aún no estaba demasiado cómodo con la presencia de Gabriel y se notaba a leguas aunque era algo completamente compresible, hasta yo no me encontraba para nada a gusto cerca de él aunque sabía que había cambiado y que ya no era aquel asesino a sangre fría sino que ahora era otra persona. Aunque siempre recordare que esa persona fue la causante de que mis padres biológicos estuvieran enterrados bajo tierra, algo que me costaría perdonarle

\- Claire, me puedes llevar a ese apartamento que me decías - La voz de Gabriel me había sorprendido, básicamente porque me encontraba, otra vez, en las nubes. Levante mi mirada para verlo y vi como tenía una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarme

\- Eh, si claro, solamente tengo que hacer una llamada para que me dejen el número de quien alquila y podremos ir - Él simplemente asintió y volvió su cabeza para volver a hablar con Hiro mientras que yo me levante del asiento y me separe un poco del grupo para hacer una llamada

Cuando cogí el móvil, mis dedos desesperadamente pulsaron el número de Peter, únicamente quería hablar con él y saber que estaba bien en ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba saber para que estos nervios que tenía conmigo se fueran pero ese acto fue completamente inútil ya que nadie contestaba al teléfono. Eso hizo que mi nerviosismo se acrecentara, hasta tal punto, de querer ir a donde Hiro y pedirle que me llevase al apartamento de mi padre para saber en qué condiciones estaba Peter. Siendo sincera, lo había pensado mientras comíamos, pero acabé admitiendo que yo no era quien para meterme en la vida de Peter después de todo lo que le hice, después de echarle a patadas de mi vida… No podía dejar de pensar en Peter, pero recordé porque me había alejado del grupo así que volví a pulsar otro número de teléfono para hablar con Gretchen que, lo más seguro, es que aun estuviese en su habitación durmiendo después de pasarse la noche anterior despierta.

\- ¿Claire? – Tardo un poco pero finalmente Gretchen había cogido el móvil.

\- Hola Gretchen, ¿Estas en la habitación? – Seguramente había despertado a Gretchen, básicamente por ese tono de voz somnoliento que tenia

\- Si, ahora estoy en ella vestida muy muy sexy para ti Bennet - Con esas palabras Gretchen me hizo soltar una carcajada que hizo que, varias personas que estaban a mi lado, me mirasen como una loca

\- Gretchen, no estoy para bromas... -

\- No es ninguna broma -

\- Gretchen, ¿Puedes buscar en mi escritorio a ver si aún tengo el folleto que nos dieron el otro día? Él que tiene los pisos ya sabes - Oí como Gretchen había dejado el móvil en algún lugar para, después de un pequeño rato contestarme

\- Si, lo tengo. ¿Porque lo quieres? ¿No me digas que me piensas abandonar para vivir una historia de amor tórrida con Peter? - Gretchen a veces vivía en su propio mundo de fantasía algo que a veces era gracioso y adorable pero otras, como en este momento, solo daban ganas de colgarle

\- No, es para un amigo de Peter y él que se van a quedar en Washington durante unas semanas -

\- Que pena, pero bueno, tienes algún sitio para apuntar el teléfono - Se me había olvidado completamente coger algún trozo de papel para apuntar el número así que simplemente me volví a acercar a la mesa donde estábamos todos para coger una de las servilletas y el boli que guardaba en el bolso y apuntar el número que Gretchen me estaba diciendo - Vale, ya lo tengo. Muchas Gracias -

\- Nada de gracias, me lo vas a devolver esta noche y con intereses guapa ahhh y saluda a Peter de mi parte... – Rápidamente corte la llamada con Gretchen y guarde el móvil.

\- ¿Hablando con tu novio Bennet? - La voz de Gabriel me había desconcentrado en ese momento haciendo que me sonrojase un poco, no es que me molestase que escuchase la conversación que tenía con Gretchen pero estaba seguro de que el entendería de una forma completamente diferente todas las bromas que nos hacíamos y no quería eso

\- ¿Animadora tiene novio? - La voz de Hiro, que se encontraba en frente mío, se notaba algo ¿Decepcionada? Se podría decir. Pero instantes después me sonrió y, con otro tono siguió hablando - Quiero conocer a novio de animadora ¿Es especial? - No sabía que decir. No es que tuviera novio, que no lo tengo, solamente que, lo había dejado con West hace un mes pero aún no se lo había contado a nadie, exceptuando a Gretchen, ni siquiera mis padres aun sabían que él y yo no estábamos juntos.

\- Tenía novio y si, era especial - Me volví a sentar en el mismo sitio donde estaba mientras notaba como todos me estaban mirando

\- Peter, me contó que tenía la capacidad de tu padre - Ando estaba en lo correcto a lo que yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. No es que me afectase hablar de esto, con West ya había pasado página desde hacía tiempo y sabía que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado porque nunca podríamos conectar completamente.

No es que no lo quisiera, sino que lo sigo queriendo y también tengo que reconocer que él influyo en mi forma de ver a las personas como nosotros. Ya que él deseaba que todos pudiésemos vivir en paz y armonía sin tener que esconder nuestros poderes pero, después de todo lo vivido durante estos tres meses alejando a Peter de mí, sentí que ese no era el camino correcto, al menos, por ahora.

\- ¿Hombre Volador? - Hiro tenía una expresión feliz en su cara pero el cambio rápidamente cuando vio la cara de Gabriel

Gabriel era el culpable de que mi padre estuviese muerto, él lo había matado y eso era algo que me dolía siempre que lo veía. No puedo negar que sentía rabia cada vez que lo veía vivo mientras mis padres están muertos pero, a su vez, comprendí que él ya no era esa persona, sus poderes lo llegaron a controlar igual que nos pasó a todos.

Cuando empezamos con todo esto nuestros poderes no los podíamos controlar, no los entendíamos y llegaron a ser una cruz para todos pero cuando fuimos conociendo a gente con poderes nos dimos de cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero Gabriel nunca pudo hacerlo, básicamente porque su poder llevaba consigo algo que ninguno de nuestros poderes tenia y era hambre de matar algo que solamente Peter y él habían sentido. Él fue un asesino, él mato a mis padres sin piedad pero sabía que si Peter lo pudo perdonar y acoger en su casa al asesino de su hermano. Yo también le podría perdonar… algún día.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora? Estoy segura de que si llamamos ahora los dueños podrán estar en una hora o así en el apartamento para que lo veas ¿Qué te parece? - Mientras hablaba había puesto mi mano encima de su brazo para que me prestara atención mientras no paraba de sonreírle, quería que supiese que todo estaba bien en ese momento. A lo que él simplemente asintió

\- Os puedo llevar en un Puf - Hiro se había ofrecido pero quería pasear un poco y, aparte, necesitábamos un poco de tiempo hasta que los dueños llegasen. Por eso simplemente negué con la cabeza

\- Así que... ¿Pedimos la cuenta?

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

 _ **-AZOTEA DE ALGUN EDIFICIO DE WASHINGTON D.C -**_

Me había pasado toda la mañana aquí, mirando al vacío. Nada más llegar me había sentado en el borde del edificio pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Nathan, mis padres...

Aún recuerdo este momento como si fuera ayer, cuando me tire desde una azotea para probarle a mi hermano que podía volar aunque. Siempre pienso en ese momento, en que instante de mi vida se me ocurrió lanzarme desde una azotea para probar si tenía poderes o no y, cuando busco una respuesta, siempre encuentro la misma.

Yo quería ser diferente en Nathan en algo. Desde pequeño Nathan había sido en niño querido por todos, todos estaban a su lado y todos estaban contentos con él en cambio yo, solamente era el hermano de Nathan Petrelli y, cuando solamente eres el hermano de... dejas de ser una persona

\- Veo que aun sigues aquí - Una voz que se encontraba detrás de mí me sobresalto un poco pero, cuando me gire para mirarlo supe porque había venido

\- Bueno, tengo una gran afición por las azoteas ya me conoces - Él caminó hasta estar a mi lado y simplemente apoyar una de sus manos en mi hombro

\- Quiero hablar contigo Peter - Yo simplemente cerré los ojos

\- Has tenido mucho tiempo para contármelo, confiaba en ti - Él suspiro lentamente y copio mis actos poniéndose en el borde de la azotea

\- Yo no soy tu familia para contártelo, tenía que ser ella, aparte ¿Tú me creerías? -

\- No lo sé Noah -

\- Tengo algo que contarte, y después decide qué hacer con tu vida - Yo gire mi cabeza para mirarle a los ojos a través de los cristales de sus gafas

\- De acuerdo -

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Soy el Héroe

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de vuestra serie favorita. No sé porque pero de este episodio estoy bastante orgulloso, en realidad lo estoy de todos porque para mí son como mis niños, ya que los cuido poco a poco hasta que crecen y los publico para que todos lo vean y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo aunque, ya sabéis, que me encanta que me deis vuestra opinión acerca del episodio. Algo que nadie ha hecho por lo que parece que me tenéis miedo cuando yo no como a nadie así que espero que este capítulo os motive para que me habléis así poder saber lo que pensáis acerca de esta historia pero, si estáis callados, yo no lo sabré y me sentiré triste… Pero bueno, sin más dilación disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que creedme. Os gustara ;)

* * *

 _ **Heroes**_

 _ **Volumen 6 - Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 7 - Soy el Héroe -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Los recuerdos es una de las cosas más importantes que una persona tiene en esta vida. Muchos dicen que una vida feliz tiene que ir de la mano de un gran maletín lleno de dinero pero, otras tantas creen que son esos pequeños momentos de felicidad pura lo que te hace tener una vida feliz. Yo tengo recuerdos, recuerdos buenos y recuerdos malos pero, cada uno de ellos, cuenten mi historia, mi vida. Sin ellos no sabría quien soy, quien soy mis amigos y yo sabía lo que una sentía sin recuerdos. Por eso, en este momento, me siento sin recuerdos, sin que nada de lo que habría vivido fuese real que mi vida solamente fue un simple sueño.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezo por el principio Peter? - En una azotea, aquí empezó una nueva vida para mí y, aquí mismo, volverá empezar otra vez- Ángela y Arthur eran una pareja de recién casados de clase acomodada, ellos simplemente se preocupaban de su vida y, tu madre, había decidido dejar la Compañía para centrarse en su familia y tener una vida normal. Durante dos años la tuvo, no había sueños premonitorios hasta que llego un día en el que todo cambió.

Dos años después de casarse Angela y Arthur tuvieron a su primer descendiente Nathan Petrelli, durante la primera noche después del parto de su hijo, en el propio hospital, ella tuvo su primer sueño premonitorio en años. Ella se encontraba en pleno Times Square, en Nueva York pero era completamente diferente a ahora, los edificios estaban derrumbados y solamente aguantaban de pie algunos edificios aunque en muy malas condiciones, Angela camino por las calles para darse cuenta de que las familias Vivian fuera, sin nada de comer e intentando sobrevivir al día pero, de repente, las pantallas que había en Times Square se encendieron y en ellas apareció un hombre.

Ese hombre debía de ser importante ya que todas las personas salieron corriendo a mirar a ese hombre él cual les dijo ¨Feliz décimo aniversario ciudadanos. Hoy celebramos que todos esos seres evolucionados que intentaron destruir el mundo se encuentran muertos por eso hoy quiero que disfrutéis de los majares que vuestro líder os da por ayudar a exterminar a toda esa amenaza¨ Angela miro a la pantalla y vio a ese hombre de pelo largo hablando pero, cuando la pantalla se apagó, todos vitorearon un solo nombre: Sylar - Todas esas palabras se agolpaban en mi cabeza - Pero Peter, esa persona no era el Sylar que nosotros conocemos. Esa persona, eras tú -¿Yo? Yo había acabado con todas las personas especiales del mundo. Yo era Sylar... - Pero aun no acabó, a la mañana siguiente Angela avisó con rapidez a la Compañía quería que buscasen a cualquier persona que tuviese una característica en especial, algo único… -

\- Mi labio... -

\- Exacto, Angela dijo que buscasen a cualquier persona que estuviese dentro de la base de datos que tuviese parte del labio inferior sin movilidad pero no encontraron nada, ninguna persona de ese lista tenía tal característica y así pasó el tiempo , tres años para ser exactos cuando , de repente , la Compañía le informo a tu madre de que había una persona con tal característica, un bebe recién nacido con apenas seis meses de vida pero , la Compañía , sabía perfectamente cómo era la pareja que habían tenido ese niño.

Era una familia completamente insana la cual su padre era un alcohólico con poderes sumamente poderosos y desastrosos mientras que la madre era una persona adicta a los antidepresivos para bloquear su poder de empatía.

Por eso Angela decidió adoptarte, quería que tuvieses otra vida, una vida nueva en la cual no pudieses hacer ningún mal a nadie - Cada palabra que Noah estaba diciendo era como un paso que estaba dando hacia mi realidad, hacia mi propia realidad- Pero pasó algo, cuando tenías cinco años ella volvió a tener el mismo sueño, el destino no había cambiado solamente seguía su curso hasta años más tarde así que decidió volver a la Compañía, tenía que hacer algo para cambiar ese destino así que, cuando Nathan cumplió veinte años le contó , junto a tu padre, toda la verdad haciendo que Nathan prometiese que haría todo lo posible para negarte la existencia de los poderes pero como ves , fue completamente imposible - Esa pieza del puzle hacia que todo empezase a encajar, por fin entendía el porqué de que Nathan siempre me negaba que existían esos poderes … Aunque había algo que no entendía ... -

\- Pero, cuando cambio ese destino. Angela quería acabar con todo Nueva York sin importar nada… -

\- Ella nunca me lo dijo Peter pero creo que tuvo que ver tu hermano en todo esto. Creo que al contarle la verdad a Nathan hizo que el destino cambiase y que tú no te convirtieras en esa persona – Las palabras de Noah me hicieron reflexionar ¿Podría ser que Nathan fue el que me salvo de ese futuro lleno de destrucción? - Pero, esto aún no acabó. Angela volvió a tener otro de sus sueños la noche de la feria y... el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro y el único que lo puede salvar eres tu Peter – ¿Salvar al mundo? ¿Otra vez? No pude hacer otra cosa que mirar a Noah a los ojos y preguntarle…

\- ¿Porque yo? –

\- Porque tú eres la única persona que puede hacer esto y no tiene nada que ver con tus poderes. Si supieras, tu poder es muy común entre las personas como vosotros pero, lo que no es común, es tu personalidad – No podía dejar de mirar a Noah y él simplemente me miró con ¿Satisfacción?- Peter, tu salvaste a Claire de Sylar sin ni siquiera conocerla, simplemente pensaste en salvar a una persona porque era completamente inocente, arriesgaste tu vida por ella eso no lo hace cualquiera así que yo este eternamente agradecido. Ni siquiera el hombre más valeroso del mundo se atrevería a luchar contra alguien sabiendo que era una muerte segura. Tú siempre piensas en los demás y eso te hace ser más fuerte. Mohinder me hablo una vez acerca de tu poder: Tu poder era se fortalecía más cuando más te acercabas a la persona. Por eso puedes viajar en el espacio/tiempo como Hiro, o puedes leer la mente como Matt porque, cuando utilizas su poder, no lo utilizas siendo Peter Petrelli sino siendo ellos por eso tú eres tan importante para todos. Porque nunca habrá otro como tú – No podía hablar, después de un día donde descubrí tantas cosas malas acerca de mi vida, saber lo que Noah pensaba de mi era algo completamente gratificante

\- De acuerdo, ¿Que es ese peligro que tenemos que salvar? - Noah simplemente sonrió con mis palabras y se levantó del borde de la azotea

\- Tengo todo lo que tienes que saber dentro de mi apartamento - Mire a Noah y vi como el me ofrecía su mano para poder levantarme a lo que yo solamente pude agarrarla

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

 _ **\- CALLES DE WASHINGTON -**_

Después de estar caminando hacia el apartamento durante una media hora la conversación que Gabriel y yo teníamos era totalmente nula. Entre los dos había un silencio tenso que solamente se rompía con el alboroto que había en las calles. Por otra parte, mientras caminábamos, varias veces había intentando comunicarme con Peter pero era una total pérdida de tiempo ya que nadie cogía el teléfono y eso era algo que me preocupaba demasiado

\- Peter está bien - La voz de Gabriel me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Durante todo el camino no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra así que, cuando dijo eso, simplemente me gire para mirarlo

\- No entiendo como no coge mis llamadas - Mi móvil se encontraba dentro de uno de mis bolsillos y cada segundo simplemente deseaba coger otra vez el teléfono y llamarlo

\- Ahora puedes entender un poco lo que sintió Peter durante estos tres meses - Las palabras de Gabriel me habían sentando como un jarrón de agua fría por mi espalda, sabía que Peter tenía mucho que perdonarme y me merecía cualquier rencor que él me diese pero no iba a permitir que Gabriel lo hiciese

\- Eso son cosas entre Peter y yo, así que no creo que puedas opinar - Aun seguía mirando a Gabriel y, cuando pronuncie esas palabras, note como sonreía

\- Creo que después de ver a Peter completamente desesperado por tu culpa durante estos últimos tres meses merezco opinar – Sentía como se caía una nueva jarra encima mío - Piensas que Peter no ha sufrido durante estos tres meses. Yo soy él que ha visto como se pasaba noche en vela simplemente mirando a su teléfono esperando una llamada tuya, o viendo como apenas comía llamándote y pensando en lo que estarías haciendo. Le has hecho mucho daño a Peter, más de lo que tú puedas llegar a resistir - No sabía nada de eso, no es que tuviésemos mucho tiempo para hablar Peter y yo después de nuestra reconciliación pero, esas palabras, me estaban haciendo sentir como una estúpida - Si fuera por mí, no tendrías el perdón de Peter - Eso mismo pensaba yo, no me merecía el perdón de Peter, de un chico tan fantástico. Él siempre me ha estado ayudando aunque yo no me lo merecía, él era siempre mi red de seguridad, cuando todos me fallaban él siempre estaba ahí.

Por eso estaba tan segura de lanzarme la noche de la feria porque pensaba que, pasara lo que pasara, aunque mi padre me odiase o los chicos me dieran la espalda. Siempre iba a tener a Peter pero esa noche comprendí que él no iba a apoyar mis estupideces

\- Yo tampoco me lo perdono - Gabriel se había quedado quieto mientras caminábamos y simplemente suspiro - Esa noche fui completamente egoísta -

\- Claire, esa noche, yo estaba contigo - Esas palabras me habían obligado a girarme para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Gabriel. No había entendido perfectamente lo que me quería decir con eso - Esa noche pensé que lo mejor para todas las personas como nosotros era que supieran que existíamos, que entre todas nos podríamos ayudar a comprender lo que somos y que, al final, las personas normales entendiesen que podíamos ser personas como ellos - Las palabras de Gabriel se estaban moviendo por mi cabeza. ¿Él pensaba igual que yo?

\- Luego ¿Porque ayudaste a Peter? -

\- Porque vi su mirada - ¿Su mirada? - Cuando te vio subir por la noria y vio las cámaras que había debajo supo perfectamente lo que ibas a hacer - Eso no era nada extraño, cualquier persona que supiera de mi poder y me conociese un poco sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer - Y supe que él pensaba de manera diferente, que él tenía otra idea sobre el mundo y… Por eso le ayude, quería comprenderle. Quería saber que pensaba acerca de todo esto y por eso le ayude - Las palabras de Gabriel me sorprendieron - Y, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él comprendí que tenía razón. El mundo aún no está preparado para nosotros - Eso era la conclusión a la cual había llegado después de tanto tiempo. Que Peter tenía razón

\- Será mejor que sigamos, tenemos mucho que caminar hasta llegar

 _ **UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**_

\- Y díganme ¿Qué les parece el apartamento? - Nada más llegar al bloque de apartamentos nos fijamos que había una señora cercana a los cincuenta con gafas y un moño alto esperándonos en la puerta así que supusimos que ella la persona la cual hablara yo por teléfono y también la propietaria del piso.

La señora era muy amable, aunque al principio nos confundiera con una pareja de novios, algo que rápidamente negamos los dos aunque ella no dejo de llamarnos ¨pareja¨. El piso estaba bastante bien, aparte de que ya se encontraba perfectamente amueblado, no era muy espacioso pero, conociendo el piso que Peter tenía en Nueva York, no creo que se quejase. Aparte, el precio era asequible

\- Bueno, yo creo que es un buen piso y más por el precio pero tiene que saber que no vamos a pasar aquí más solamente algunos meses - Los tres nos encontrábamos en el pequeño comedor que tenía el apartamento- Por eso, sino quiere alquilarnos lo comprendemos - La señora ni siquiera nos miraba a nosotros parecía que simplemente se limitaba a mirar su propio piso mientras hablaba con nosotros

\- Ohh no me importa, este piso ha estado vacío muchos años así que alegra una pareja joven como vosotros entre a vivir aquí le dará más vida - Cuando pronunció ¨pareja joven¨ sentí como los colores se me subían a la cara haciendo que pareciese un tomate pero es que me molestaba bastante que la señora se confundiese y pensase que éramos pareja pero, esta vez, ni Gabriel ni yo decidimos discutirla. Total, sería como hablar con una pared

\- Pues luego perfecto, si pudiésemos entrar ya hoy sería fantástico - La señora se había levantado del sofá para simplemente asentir con la cabeza

\- Me parecéis una pareja muy decente así que os dejare instalaros hoy y ya mañana os traeré el contrato para firmarlo y pagar la primer mensualidad - La señora mientras hablaba había sacado una llave del bolsillo para entregársela a Gabriel - Aquí tienes joven, no la pierdas - Gabriel simplemente asintió y la empezamos a acompañar hacia la puerta para que finalmente saliese del piso

Cuando salió, Gabriel cerró la puerta y se giró para volver a mirar al piso. Era un piso pequeño, no había que negarlo pero, cuando les dije que era un piso de estudiantes y barato, no creo que pensaran que iban a ser del mismo tamaño que la Mansión Petrelli

\- Me gusta - Yo aun seguía sentada en el sofá mientras Gabriel seguía mirando él piso de arriba a abajo. Al parecer a él le había gustado aunque también me gustaría que Peter estuviese aquí para dar su opinión y también para que estuviese junto a mí al menos un rato - Aparte , no habías dicho que ¨estar cerca de tu dormitorio¨ significaba estar casi ventana con ventana - En realidad yo no sabía eso, cuando me habían dado el folleto y me fije en el nombre de la calle supe que era una calle cercana a nuestro dormitorio pero , cuando vi el bloque al cual se refería el anuncio pues supe que era el que estaba casi en frente de nuestros dormitorios. Aunque no era ventana con ventana como se refería Gabriel

\- Dije que estaba cerca pero... -

\- No importa Claire, me gusta el piso - Gabriel había dejado de mirar todo el piso y se había decidido a sentarse junto a mí - Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, creo que si no fuera por ti me esperaría una larga caminata buscando piso yo solo - Gabriel me estaba mirando a los ojos y yo simplemente asentí lentamente. Quería recordar que esa persona era el culpable de que mis padres estuviesen muertos, que era un asesino a sangre fría pero, al compararlo con Sylar pude ver que el había cambiado

\- De nada, pero esperaba que Peter también estuviese aquí para que pudiese opinar sobre el piso. Al fin y al cabo va a ser un piso para los dos - Gabriel había dejado de mirarme y volvió su mirada hacia la mesa

\- Creo que le va a gustar tanto como a mí, aparte, has sido tu quien lo ha escogido así que le gustara doblemente - Las palabras que me dirigía Gabriel me habían hecho sonrojar. Eso ultimo no lo había pensando - Aunque creo que es hora de que vuelvas a intentar llamar a Peter - Cuando dijo eso simplemente volví mi mirada al teléfono que tenía sobre la mesa. Cuando lo deje en la mesa, pensaba que Peter por fin me iba a llamar después de tantas llamadas pero me sentí desilusionada cuando lo volví a coger sin ninguna llamada de él así que simplemente lo volví a coger y pulse el botón de rellamada para volver a llamarlo y, después de tres tonos, alguien había cogido el teléfono

\- ¿Peter? -

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

 _ **\- APARTAMENTO DE NOAH BENNET -**_

Noah me había convencido de bajar y descubrir porque el mundo me volvía a necesitar. La primera vez que me entere de que el mundo me necesitaba fue gracias a Hiro del futuro y , en realidad , iba completamente a ciegas, sin nadie que me ayudase a comprender lo que estaba pasando o en que apoyarme, era una situación un tanto complicada para mí pero nunca renuncie a mi destino.

Cuando estuvimos en el apartamento de Noah, me fije como nuestras maletas se encontraban encima de la mesa a lo que Noah contesto

\- Creo que no te haría mucha gracia perderlas ¿Verdad? Aparte, le he dicho a Claire que acompañase a Gabriel a mirar ese apartamento que ella comentaba así que creo que tendremos unas cuantas horas a solas - Agradecía a Noah que se acordase de las maletas pero ¿Seria completamente seguro dejar a Claire y Gabriel solos? Confiaba en Gabriel plenamente pero con Claire… no las tenía todas conmigo. Ayer ella dijo que le llegaría a perdonar algún día pero no creo que ese día aun llegase ... - Peter , siéntate aquí - Noah me indico una de las sillas que tenía al lado de la mesa pero , cuando le iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba , René salía de la habitación de Noah con unos cuantos documentos en sus manos - Al final eras tú la razón por la que no pude teletransportarme - René parecía que no me había oído ya que en ningún momento levanto su mirada de los papeles

\- Peter, todo lo que te contemos aquí nadie lo puede saber - Noah se había sentando en frente mía y René también, los mire a los ojos y supe que algo grave estaba pasando - Nadie, ni Gabriel, ni Claire... -

\- Nadie, lo entiendo - Noah me empezaba a poner nervioso con tanto secretismo así que decidí enfrentar a todo eso

René había sacado varios folios en ellos aparecían los nombres y las fotos de dos personas: Una era Roger Smith, un ex-militar expulsado hace apenas unos seis meses por un enfrentamiento con un superior, aparte era una persona especial con el poder de calentar los líquidos y la otra era Amanda Robertson, una profesora de escuela primaria con un trabajo en Seattle, con un poder un tanto extraño, súper flexible. Levante mi mirada porque no entendía nada de lo que significa todo esto

\- Estas dos personas fueron asesinadas por la persona que estamos buscando - René empezó a hablar y , mientras lo hacía , me dio otros dos papeles, eran dos actos de defunción con los mismos datos y , aparte , aparecían la cara de los asesinados - Los dos por la misma razón daños cerebrales - Yo seguía mirando los papeles y no entendía nada , estos nombres no figuraba ayer en la lista que Noah nos dio - Ahora , quiero que veas esto - Noah guardo los papeles que había en la mesa mientras que René me daba dos fotos : En ellas aparecían las dos personas , Roger y Amanda pero , cuando vi la fecha que estaba incrustada en la foto ...

\- Esto fue hace una semana - Todo esto me estaba generando demasiadas preguntas

\- No sabemos porque pero, estas personas no están muertas. Cuando estaba supervisando Oregón y los vi los reconocí de inmediato. Dos muertos no pueden renacer básicamente porque no tienen esos poderes así que, Noah y yo, decidimos desenterrar sus tumbas y, ahí estaban, los dos cuerpos sin vida - Cada palabra que René decía era totalmente más loca que la anterior ¿Cómo podría ser que dos personas muertas estuvieran vivas? A no ser... -

\- Puede ser que fuesen otras dos personas con la misma habilidad que Gabriel para transformar su cuerpo - Noah y René me miraron pero simplemente negaron con la cabeza

\- Eso mismo pensé yo Peter, pero me acerque a ellos y utilice mis poderes para nada, no ocurrió nada - Yo seguía mirando a René y sentí como el también estaba confundido ante todo esto

\- Pero esto no es todo Peter - Ahora era Noah quien me hablaba así que gire mi cabeza para mirarlo - Esto es muy importante, la CIA esta detrás de vosotros - ¿Qué? - El día en el que Claire se tiro de la noria y Gabriel y tu intervinisteis para que pensaran que era simplemente un truco de magia las cámaras estaban grabando y no simplemente os grabaron a vosotros sino también a Hiro y Ando - Noah había bajado su mirada y notaba su nerviosismo , algo que , realmente , nunca he visto en Noah - Días después Lauren llegó aquí diciéndome que el video se encontraba en YouTube y , cuando lo vimos , tenía apenas 50 visitas de personas así que no nos preocupamos pero , semanas más tarde Lauren me dijo que en la CIA estaban creando una agencia para atrapar a gente como vosotros y que había conseguido el permiso del Presidente del Gobierno - Otra vez ... Esto no podía ser - Y ahora todas las personas que han manifestado algún poder ha sido capturado y , vosotros , os encontráis en la parte alta de la gente que quieren capturar. Lauren me ha dicho que saben del poder de Claire mientras que de vosotros no saben aunque poderes tenéis pero saben que algo tenéis que ver en todo esto. No os preocupéis, los papeles que había en el Edificio 26 fueron quemados completamente - Las palabras de Noah parecían un cuchillo afilado. Pensaba que después de lo que había ocurrido con Nathan todo habría acabado, no volverían a perseguirnos - Por eso Peter, te quiero pedir algo importante - Yo seguía mirando a la mesa cuando note como Noah había puesto una de sus manos encima de la mía para que así me fijara en él - Cuida de Claire, estate atento a todo lo que haga. No quiero que se la lleven de mi lado. No otra vez - Note como la voz de Noah estaba casi rota y, sin utilizar ningún poder, note su preocupación así que yo intente calmarlo sonriéndole

\- Noah, para mi ella es una de las personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida. Daría mi vida por ella - Mis palabras habían calmado a Noah y lo note rápidamente cuando me devolvió la sonrisa

Muchos descubrimientos en un solo día. Parecía todo una locura pero, si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que descubrí después de que me enterara de mis poderes era una locura. Una animadora invencible, un oficinista que podía detener el tiempo, un pintor que podría ver el futuro... Todos éramos especiales, daba igual si éramos grandes personas con empleos importantes o si éramos la último dentro de la escala social. La evolución, como diría Mohinder, afecta a cualquier persona ya que todos éramos iguales

Pero todos mis pensamientos se borraron cuando oí mi teléfono móvil. Lo había guardado en la maleta y, después de todo lo vivido hoy, se me había olvidado sacarlo pero vi que me estaba llamando Claire así que decidí cogerlo. Había recordado que Gabriel estaba con ella, así que quería ser yo mismo quien hablase con él para contar mis nuevos descubrimientos, bueno, solamente los que podía contar

\- Si Claire soy yo. Siento no haber cogido antes el teléfono. ¿Esta aun Gabriel contigo? Perfecto, puedes decir que venga al apartamento de Noah. Necesito hablar con él -

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Mentiras

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie favorita jajajaja. Me alegra de poder ver que la serie os gusta ya que cientos de personas la habéis leído y eso es algo que me llega al corazón y, según veo, os encantan los momentos Paire igual que a mi escribirlos ;). Así que os agradezco que me apoyéis así pero lo que me desmotiva es que nadie me escriba un Review para la historia… Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de la semana que no sé si decidiré publicar solamente uno a la semana pero bueno. Disfrutar de el:

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo –**_

 _ **CAPITULO 8 – Mentiras -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

¨La sinceridad es la base de cualquier relación¨ Esas simples palabras siempre han tenido una gran importancia dentro de mi vida. Desde siempre he creído que la sinceridad puede mover cualquier cosa por eso, aunque las cosas fuesen mal, nunca le oculte a nadie lo que pasaba o lo que podría pasar porque sabía que me podría ayudar pero, con el paso del tiempo, vi que esos ideales no eran compartidos por todas las personas. Claro que sabía que Nathan me ocultaba cosas o que mi madre y mi padre lo hacía ¨por mi bien¨. Desde que era niño había oído esas palabras ¨era por tu bien¨ y yo simplemente asentía y agradecía pero, después de tantas mentiras aprendí que un mentiroso nunca cambia

Por eso la sinceridad siempre ha sido tan importante en mi vida, así que, quería ser yo quien le contase la verdad a Gabriel. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, si me iba a odiar o si me iba a acoger como su hermano. Pero eso lo iba a saber dentro de una minutos así que, nada más llegar, le dije que tenía que hablar con él por eso tanto Noah como René abandonaron el apartamento , junto a Claire , para que yo pudiese contárselo. Al principio él pensaba que era una broma pero estoy seguro de que cuando vio mi seriedad el también lo comprendió. Gabriel era mi hermano y yo quería ser su hermano. Él había cambiado de ser un villano a un héroe y de ser mi enemigo a ser mi hermano.

\- ¿Somos hermanos? - Gabriel no paraba de mirarme a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos pero creo que aunque él lo leyese en mi cabeza el seguiría sin creerme

Por eso decidí contarle todo, la verdad él porque de que mi madre me eligiese a mí y no a él. Era algo necesario y sabía que él podría entenderlo.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que significa mis palabras y, cuando acabé, él simplemente me abrazo y me dijo que le encantaba tener un hermano. La amistad que Gabriel y yo habíamos tenido había crecido durante estos tres meses y, después de sus palabras, supe que esto no haría más que aumentar esa amistad.

\- Me debes muchos regalos de Navidad - Gabriel se había lanzado a abrazarme y, mientras lo hacía, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no había salido de su cara

Cuando acabe de hablar con él decidí llamar a Noah y René para que viniesen. Sé que parecía un cobarde pero podía enfrentarme a contarle la verdad a Gabriel, a Hiro o a cualquiera pero no a Claire. Desde que nos conocimos hemos tenido una relación extraña, al principio yo era su ¨héroe¨ y ella ¨mi dama en apuros¨, después se convirtió en mi sobrina para finalmente ser amigos. Aunque he de reconocer que, aunque pasasen cientos de años, yo nunca la podría ver como una sobrina porque ella ya era parte de mi familia antes de saber toda la verdad.

Aun así me temía lo peor ¿Cómo reaccionaría Claire? Yo era una de las últimas personas que le quedaban de su familia biológica y, temía que después de todo esto, ella volviese a marcharse y a dejarme otra vez solo pero, cuando ella entro en el apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazarme como si fuera ella quien temiese que yo me márchese de su lado

\- Peter... - Ella había escondido su cara en el hueco derecho de mi cuello y yo simplemente atine a agarrarle de su pequeña cintura. Nunca me había dado de cuenta pero, Claire, apenas pesaba nada, era como una pluma.

\- Creo que ya has dejado de ser mi sobrina favorita - Ella, aun con su cabeza escondida, simplemente se rio haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrase - Pero creo que te has ganado un puesto importante como mi mejor amiga - Esas palabras las decía desde lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Desde que conocí a Claire mi vida había cambiado totalmente ella siempre seria mi animadora

\- Puede ser que me guste el cambio - Esas palabras me hicieron, esta vez, sonreír a mi así que, poco a poco, me fui despegando de ella ante la mirada de todos.

No entendía porque pero, en apenas 48 horas, note como la actitud que Claire tenía conmigo era un poco diferente comparada con la que tenía antes. Aunque, seguramente sería porque me había echado de menos

Yo aun seguía con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras miraba como Claire también se acercaba a Gabriel para hablarle, me había distraído un poco y había perdido el hilo de la conversación que tenían entre los dos

\- ... Ahora tienes que cuidarlo ehh - Yo seguía con la mirada a Claire pero, una mano en mi hombro me hizo girar para mirar a Noah a los ojos. Sabía lo que quería y, aunque no me dijera que cuidase de Claire, yo siempre lo haría.

\- Chicos, ya que estáis aquí quiero deciros que vosotros tres series uno de los grupos que vaya mañana. Creo que puede ser bueno que Claire vaya con vosotros. Si algo ocurre, Peter tendría una red de seguridad - Cuando escuche las últimas palabras de Noah solamente pude sonreír hasta acordarme del momento en el que Claire me dijo esas mismas palabras pero, una mano que agarraba la mía y me la apretaba, hizo que volviese al presente y viese como Claire me sonreía - Por cierto Peter, puedes acompañarme un momento -

Noah había roto ese pequeño momento que habíamos tenido Claire y yo aunque, simplemente le sonreí y nos separamos para yo seguir a Noah hasta su habitación.

En ella el rápidamente él se fue a su armario para recoger un objeto y dármelo. Era una pistola.

\- Ya sabes, es la mejor forma de protegerla - Mire a Noah a los ojos y no sabía que quería decir. Si esta pistola la utilizase contra el asesino apenas podría hacer nada si es que había conseguido tantos poderes pero ¿Acaso se refería de utilizarlo si nos encontrásemos con la CIA?

\- Noah, creo que con mis poderes bastaran para poder detenerlos - No quería tocar esa pistola, quería rechazarla.

\- Peter, si te enfrentas a la CIA deteniendo el tiempo podrás pararlos y salvarlos a todos pero si te enfrentas contra ese monstro no podrás hacer nada ¿Que pasa si él puede romper esa parálisis de tiempo? No sabemos qué poderes tiene pero sabemos que ya ha matado a muchas personas por eso quiero que te lleves los poderes de René para así poder anular completamente los poderes de ese monstro cuando te enfrentes a él y esto, por si os ataca la CIA - Noah no había dejado de mirarme a los ojos y note su preocupación. Era su hija quien estaba en juego y, estoy seguro, de que aunque le jurase de que conmigo estaría bien, el no estaría tranquilo así que solo me quedo una cosa por hacer para que creyese en mí.

\- De acuerdo, lo hare - Al acabar de decir eso simplemente cogí la arma y la guarde en la maleta que se encontraba en su habitación ya que ahí la había colocado mientras esperábamos por Gabriel y Claire. El solamente me sonrió y me dio las gracias mientras me daba la mano. Sabía que tenía una misión importante pero, estaba seguro de que mí, Claire, estaría completamente a salvo

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

¿Peter no era parte de mi familia? Mi padre me lo había contado, me había contado que Peter no era parte de mi familia sino que era hermano de Gabriel.

Al principio no sabía que sentir, que pensar: Una parte de mi estaba saltando de felicidad por saber que no había ninguna conexión sanguínea entre nosotros dos pero, por otra parte, sentía que mi familia biológica casi no existía, las únicas personas que aun compartían algo de mi eran Angela y mis medios hermanos aun así, la felicidad ganaba por goleada.

Siendo completamente sincera, nunca sentí a Nathan o Peter como si fueran un claro ejemplo de la palabra familia, y mucho menos Angela: Nathan había sido un amigo, un amigo que quiso ser mi padre pero que nunca podría quitar el puesto a mi padre el que paso todos los días de mi vida hasta hoy conmigo, con Peter me paso casi lo mismo, nunca pude pensar en el cómo mi tío, básicamente por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y lo que nos quedara, aparte, puedo decir que estoy enamorada de él y si sintiese que él fuera mi tío sería algo extraño y Angela , bueno , era Angela. Por eso, cuando supe quién era mi familia biológica, supe que mi verdadera familia siempre ha estado conmigo y que no tenía que buscarla en ningún lado

Pero, aun con todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría pasando ahora mismo Peter ¿Descubrir que eres adoptado? Lo puedes comprender e incluso agradecer pero ¿Descubrir que simplemente eras una misión de la Compañía? Era algo muy duro. Pensar que tus padres no te eligieron a ti sino que le fuiste impuesto como si fuera una obligación y no una alegría... Era algo completamente destructivo y creo que se de lo que hablo

\- Y ¿Qué piensas de todo? - Rápidamente mi mente bajo del cielo a la tierra para recordar que aún me encontraba en el apartamento de mi padre y, aunque mi mente se encontraba completamente ida, mi mirada no se había despegado ni un segundo de la puerta donde había entrado mi padre junto con Peter

\- ¿Pensar de qué? - En realidad sabía a que se refería Gabriel pero necesitaba unos segundos para que mi cabeza se amueblara y así poder contestarle de forma razonada

\- Pues de que Peter y yo seamos hermanos - Gire mi cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Gabriel y en ellos veía ¿Preocupación? Eso era imposible

\- Neos, me alegro de que Peter sepa la verdad y conozca quien es realmente su verdadera familia. Todos deberíamos saber cuáles son nuestras raíces - Era una respuesta demasiado abstracta pero no creo que Gabriel esperase que le dijera que me alegraba por ellos. Saber que Gabriel era el hermano de Peter no era algo que me alegraba como para dar saltitos...

\- Creo que tus ganas de matarme han aumentado verdad animadora - Las palabras de Gabriel me sorprendieron y más al verlo con una sonrisa en su cara - Tranquila, comprendo lo que sientes -

\- Comprendes que quiera matar al asesino de mi padre. Me alegro por ti Gabriel - La sonrisa que tenía en su cara me había molestado. Él no podía pensar que de una día para otro le iba a perdonar todo el daño que nos ha hecho siendo Sylar

\- Si fuera tú, ya lo habría hecho - Gabriel había agarrado mi brazo y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras no había dejado de mirarme a los ojos. En ellos no sentí la preocupación de antes sino que sentía odio. Pero no hacia mi sino odio por sí mismo - Después de todo lo malo que he hecho solo merezco la muerte - Cada palabra que el decía sentía que era un cuchillo para sí mismo, sentía su dolor, su odio era algo extraño pero podía sentir en mis propias carnes lo que él sentía

\- Gabriel... - No había dejado de mirar sus ojos y apenas podía pronunciar palabra pero, de repente, todo se esfumo no sabía porque pero todo lo que él estaba sintiendo se había ido mientras note como René se acercaba a nosotros

\- ¿Pasa algo? - René nos miraba a los dos y vi como él aún me seguía agarrando del brazo a lo cual el simplemente quito su mano

\- No pasa nada, simplemente estábamos hablando - Le sonreí a René y él nos siguió mirando como buscando otra respuesta en nosotros pero, después de un corto espacio de tiempo, nos volvió a dejar solos mientras él miraba algunos documentos que había encima de la mesa de mi padre.

\- Claire, siento lo que he hecho - No quería volver a mirarlo, no sabía que había pasado instantes antes pero podía sentir todo lo que Gabriel sentía y era una situación dolorosa.

Había sentido durante apenas algunos segundos lo que Gabriel sentía y no podía aguantar el dolor que sentía. Solo de imaginar que él tenía que pasar por esto durante las 24 horas del día... Era desgarrador

\- No pasa nada. Yo también comprendo lo que sientes - Note como Gabriel iba a contestarme pero oímos como la puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abrió dejando salir a Peter y a mi padre.

Peter llevaba las maletas que traía al principio del día mientras que mi padre tenía una de sus manos encima del hombro del Peter y charlaban animadamente. Me encantaba ver a Peter feliz aunque, después de descubrir todo lo que había descubierto hoy, no pensaba que iba a volver a sonreír tan rápidamente. Era algo extraño…

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos. Ya he entretenido demasiado a Noah aquí y tiene que volver a la oficina - Mi padre, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba el hombro de Peter

\- Pero, os podéis quedar aquí el tiempo que queráis. Aparte, como sabe Gabriel, os he dado el día libre para que pongáis todo en orden - No podía dejar de mirar a Peter y eso era algo que me hacía sentir como una tonta cuando me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Aunque todo esto haya cambiado él no se iba a enamorar de mi de la noche a la mañana.

\- Muchas gracias Noah, pero no podemos quedarnos. Quiero ver el apartamento que han elegido Gabriel y Claire e instalarnos hoy allí - Peter había dejado de mirar a mi padre para simplemente mirarme a mí y sonreírme. Dios, cada vez que hacia eso me sentía como una adolescente tonta por todo lo que me hacía sentir.

\- Pues luego no tengo nada que añadir. Nos vemos mañana a las diez en la oficina para daros los detalles de las personas y el equipamiento que llevareis -

\- De acuerdo, pues luego será mejor ya Gabriel - Gabriel asintió con la cabeza y vi como Peter se dirigía a despedirse de René con un apretón de manos que, a mi entender, duro demasiado pero bueno, seguramente eran imaginaciones mías

\- Y tú ¿Que tienes planeado hacer Claire? - Las palabras de mi padre me sorprendieron mientras estaba mirando a René y Peter darse la mano

\- ¿Yo? Pues me iré a hacer unas cuantas cosas. Tengo que acabar una redacción que tengo que entregar el lunes a primera hora y, si mañana vamos a hacer todo eso pues dedicare la tarde a hacerla - Mi padre me escuchaba bastante atento mientras que Peter se dirigía otra vez a donde estábamos nosotros

\- ¿Vuelves a tu dormitorio? Si quieres podemos compartir un taxi ¿No se encontraba el piso cerca de él? - Iba a contestar a Peter pero Gabriel me interrumpió

\- ¿Al lado? Dirás en frente - Me gire para mirarlo y así ¨asesinarlo¨ con mi mirada mientras notaba como mi cara se sonrojaba completamente aunque él me sonrió como si yo fuera una niña pequeña ¿Este era el hombre por el cual sentía compasión hace unos minutos?

\- Bueno, a mí me gusta la idea de tenerla cerca - ¨Me gusta la idea de tenerla cerca¨ ¿Por qué sonaba tan bien esas palabras dentro de mi cabeza...? - Luego dime ¿Nos acompañas? - Yo simplemente pude mirarlo a los ojos y asentir como una tonta - De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo Noah - Mi padre y Peter se volvieron a despedir, esta vez con un abrazo, y nos fuimos del apartamento de mi padre

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

¨La base de cualquier relación es la sinceridad¨ Otra vez esa frase cobraba sentido para mí pero no por tener que ser sincero con todos sino que tenía que mentirles por su bien...

Esas palabras no parecían mías, parecían las palabras de Angela, ella me había mentido por mi bien y yo ahora iba a hacer lo mismo, quería salvar al mundo pero de quien ¿De un loco psicópata o de mí mismo? Mi madre lo había soñado, yo era el causante de la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocemos, pero ¿Ese era mi destino? Yo claramente no quería ese destino por eso tenía que mentir a las personas que yo quería por su bien…

\- Peter, te encuentras bien - La voz de Gabriel me había sacado de mis pensamientos. A él también tenía que mentirle

\- Si Gabriel, no te preocupes solamente me encuentro un poco cansado, eso es todo. Creo que simplemente voy a recoger toda la ropa que tengo en la maleta y dormir un poco - Había dejado de mirar a Gabriel pero sabía perfectamente que el aún se encontraba preocupado por mi

Ya empezaba a mentir...

Claire Bennet POV

Me sentía feliz, después de pasarme meses culpándome por lo que sentía por Peter ahora veía que era correcto, era un sentimiento correcto. Noches en vela, días gastados simplemente en pensar en lo incorrecto que eran mis sentimientos por él pero, ahora... Era correcto.

Era correcto pensar en él, era correcto desear tenerlo a mi lado, piel con piel, era correcto desearlo como lo deseaba…

\- Bien, ya me he cansado, ¿Me vas a decir porque tienes esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara o voy a tener que esperar más? - ¿Una sonrisa tonta? Ni siquiera me había dado de cuenta, tampoco es que hubiese pensando mucho en cómo me veía porque, desde que llegue al dormitorio, me había dedicado a escribir en el ordenador mi trabajo pero, parecía, que la felicidad que sentía por dentro había traspasado fronteras

\- Peter no es mi tío - ¿Porque sonaban tan bien esas palabras? Nada más salir de mi boca sentí como mi estómago volvía a encontrarse lleno de mariposas revoloteando por él sin descanso...

\- ¿Cómo? - Gretchen se encontraba en su mesa haciendo el mismo trabajo que yo pero, cuando pronuncié esas palabras, ella había girado su silla hasta ponerse en frente mía - ¿Peter? ¿Peter Petrelli? - Yo simplemente asentí y notando como la sonrisa que tenía en mi cara se hacía más grande

\- Ya no es un Petrelli - Gretchen me miró extrañada, como si me hubiese nacido una segunda cabeza. Por lo tanto, para que comprendiese todo le empecé a hablar de lo que había vivido hoy, de cómo mi padre me contó que en realidad no era un Petrelli que , en realidad no había una conexión de sangre entre nosotros

\- Esto suena demasiado a ciencia ficción - Gretchen parecía más sorprendida que yo - Bueno , no sé ni de que me extraño, hasta hace apenas unos meses no me creería nada de lo que he visto - Pero , poco a poco , vi cómo fue entendiendo todo y cuando me quise dar de cuenta , ella se encontraba abrazándome a mí y dándome la enhorabuena.

Ella era la única persona que sabía todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que la realidad se dio de bruces conmigo - Dios, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti -

\- Creo que no llega a la mitad de lo feliz que me encuentro yo - Y era verdad, parecía como que todo lo malo que había vivido se recompensaba en este momento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? - Gretchen aun seguía abrazándome mientras hablaba. Sabia a lo que Gretchen se refería, ahora que Peter no era parte de mi familia podría hacer lo que tanto deseaba confesarle mis sentimientos pero ... Ese paso aun no podía llegar, estaba completamente segura de que Peter no me veía de la misma forma.

Aparte, no era simplemente era la sangre lo que me separaba de él, también era la diferencia de edad que teníamos aunque, después de quitarme de encima, este gran peso, para mí no significaba nada la edad. Yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo

\- Pues estar más cerca de él - Gretchen se había separado de mí pero ya no tenía la misma sonrisa que antes

\- Luego... ¿No le vas confesar lo que sientes? - Aunque ella no sonriera, yo aun seguía con la misma sonrisa en mi cara y simplemente negué con la cabeza

\- Aunque yo me sienta de esta manera, no sé si él siente lo mismo. Piensa que hasta hace tres meses no sentía más que un amor de amistad con él y ahora... -

\- Mueres por besarlo y poder pasar la noche entre sus brazos - Las palabras de Gretchen me hicieron sonrojar pero no había dicho nada falso así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza - Tienes razón, no puedes saltar ahora a sus brazos y decirle, te amo. Por eso... ¿Lo vas a intentar seducir? - ¿Seducir? ¿Yo? ¿A Peter? Creo que Gretchen noto mi confusión ya que rápidamente añadió - Peter es un hombre como cualquier otro, que tenga poderes no quiere significar que no se fijen en nosotras -

\- Pero hasta hace seis horas el simplemente me veía como su sobrina no creo que él llegase a pensar en mi de otra forma -

\- Bueno, piensa que ahora tienes la oportunidad de que te vea de otra forma, de que vea a una mujer - Las palabras de Gretchen bailaban por mi cabeza ¿Sería buena idea todo lo que ella estaba diciendo? - O quizás sí que pensó en ti de esa forma y , que te vea como la mujer que eres simplemente es el último paso para que caiga rendido a tus pies - Cada palabra que decía Gretchen hacia que la idea no fuese tan descabellada como se pensaba en un primer momento

\- Pero... No sé qué hacer - Me arrepiento completamente de las palabras que había pronunciado ya que lo que vino después fue peor de lo que pensaba. Si a eso la añadimos la sonrisa que Gretchen me soltó antes de pronunciar...

\- Eso déjamelo a mí - Tenía miedo

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Primer día en la oficina

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta gran serie que os encanta. Primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas si esta capitulo está un poco ¨peor¨ que los anteriores ya que la culpa se debe a una gripe que me ha dejado KO durante varios días y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir esta capitulo y revisarlo por eso espero que no me matéis si tengo graves fallos después quiero agradecer a la primera persona que le ha dado a favorito a mi historia que es: _**Candygurl101**_ a la cual le quiero agradecer el apoyo que le ha dado a la serie porque, ese simple gesto de darle un botón, hace que me anime más a escribir para ella y para todas las personas que día a día leen los capítulos por eso, quiero volver a insistir y darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho . Así que, que me encanta que me apoyéis a mí y a la serie con un Review o lo que sea ;). Pero bueno, habéis venido aquí a leer la serie así que adelanta con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 9 – Primer día en la oficina -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Durante toda la noche apenas pude pegar ojo. Cada vez los cerraba alguna escena de mi vida se ponía en frente mía y me impedía dormir. Era como si algo me estuviese diciendo que todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento era simplemente un error, algo que no era mío. Pero, por otra parte, mi cabeza no abandonaba el pensamiento de que pasaría conmigo si me hubiese quedado con Gabriel y hubiésemos crecido en igual de condiciones.

Sé que Gabriel fue vendido por su padre cuando apenas tenía siete años y, que la vida que vivió, era una vida feliz pero que siempre sintió que podía hacer algo más. En eso se parecía a mí, durante toda mi vida me había sentido a la sombra de Nathan, el chico perfecto y que todos querían pero, yo, siempre sentí que tenía que hacer algo más. Que estaba destinado a ser alguien más importante que mi hermano.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Estás bien? Pareces como ido desde que te levantaste - La voz de Gabriel me había despertado de mi pequeña ensoñación, apenas había bebido el café que él había preparado esa mañana y yo simplemente me había quedado mirándolo - ¿No me abre equivocado con la sal otra vez? - Cuando pronunció esas palabras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Me acuerdo perfectamente de aquel día: Era un domingo por la mañana y Gabriel quería celebrar que llevaba tres semanas sin sentir ¨hambre¨ con sus poderes así que decidió hacer un desayuno para mí y para Hiro, que se había quedado ese fin de semana con nosotros. Pues digamos que confundió completamente los dos botes y todo lo que debía de llevar sal llevaba azúcar y viceversa

\- No, el café está perfecto. Muchas gracias Gabriel - Con eso levante la taza llena de café que tenía a mi lado y me la fui bebiendo poco a poco ante la atenta mirada de Gabriel

\- Peter, sé que no te puedo pedir que me trates como un hermano de la noche a la mañana pero… - Gabriel, que hasta ese momento se encontraba de pie contra la cocina, se había sentado a mi lado y había cogido una de mis manos - Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para todo lo que tu necesites. Tú me has salvado de mí mismo y eso es algo que nunca te podré recompensar así que quiero ayudarte en todo lo que tú puedas necesitar - Yo simplemente seguí mirando mi taza

\- ¿Sabes? Si hace un año me preguntasen que persona quisiera a mi lado en este mismo instante tu serias el último de lista - Deje de mirar mi taza para levantar mi vista y ver los ojos de Gabriel - Hoy, solamente deseo que seas tú quien este a mi lado. Hermano - Poco a poco Gabriel fue comprendiendo mis palabras y, con ellas, empezó a sonreír mientras no dejaba de agarrar mi mano - Lo que me pasa es que simplemente he pasado una mala noche. Descubrir todo esto afecta más de lo que uno puede pensar - Seguía mirando a Gabriel a los ojos - Pero me encontraré mejor, simplemente tengo que pensar - Después de eso los dos decidimos levantarnos y limpiar nuestras tazas

\- Se me olvido comentarte anoche. Antes de ir a la Compañía debemos de ir a casa de la casera para pagarle - Gabriel me estaba hablando mientras estaba secando mi taza

\- Bueno, no creo que haya algún problema si se lo pedimos a Noah ¿No crees? Aparte, cuanto menos sepa esa señora de nosotros mucho mejor - De repente, después de esas palabras, vi como Gabriel se tensaba. ¿Qué pasaba?

\- Puede ser, que la señora piense que Claire y yo somos novios - ¿Un momento? ¿Qué? Había dejado completamente lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Gabriel - Como nos vio a los dos solos mirando el piso empezó a decir que le gustaba una pareja joven en el piso... Se lo intentamos negar pero ella no atendía a lo que estábamos diciendo - Yo simplemente baje la mirada y pensé que no era algo muy importante

\- No pasa nada, solamente que me extraño que ella pensase eso - Después de todo lo que esos dos habían vivido me extrañaba demasiado. ¿Me preguntaba cómo se habría sentido Claire en aquel momento?

\- Lose - Gabriel estaba a punto de abandonar la cocina - Ei, hablando de Claire, porque no la llamas y le dices que venga con nosotros. Sería una tontería que fuese ella sola si la podemos acompañar nosotros - Rápidamente miré la hora en mi reloj y vi que aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de ponernos en marcha hasta la Compañía así que decidí llamar a Claire mientras preparaba mi bolsa

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

¿Cómo podría definir mi noche? Pues creo que se puede definir con una sola palabra Peter, no pude dejar de pensar en él y, Sé que parezco una adolescente inmadura soñando con Peter pero , después de saber que no había ninguna relación de sangre entre nosotros , sentía como que no había nada que me impidiese sentir lo que sentía por Peter.

Aunque no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que sentir esto no significaba que Peter también lo sintiese, lo más seguro es que Peter simplemente me viese como una niña pero, aun sabiéndolo, no me impedía poder fantasear. Aparte, la charla que Gretchen y yo tuvimos anoche simplemente consiguió aumentar mis esperanzas pero, de repente, mi teléfono empezó a sonar haciendo que todo mi mundo se esfumase para darme de cuenta de que aún seguía en mi habitación preparándome para irme a la Compañía. Por otro lado, ¿Quién llamaba tan pronto durante un domingo?

\- ¿Diga? - Ni siquiera miré el identificador de llamadas y simplemente cogí la llamada

\- Hola, soy Peter – Creo que no hacía falta que dijese quien era porque sabía perfectamente como su voz sonaba y eso simplemente había hecho que una sonrisa apareciese en mi rostro ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Peter me llamase justamente cuando estaba pensando en él?

\- Hola Peter - Creo que fue una equivocación equivocado pronunciar su nombre ya que, Gretchen, que se encontraba aun en pijama tumbada aun en su cama, había decidido levantarse justamente en ese momento para venir, casi corriendo, a mi lado y poner su oreja al lado de mi móvil para escuchar

\- Te llamaba porque Gabriel y yo vamos a ir a la Compañía dentro de un momento y no sabía si querías venir con nosotros. Como estamos tan cerca, creo que sería una tontería que fueras en taxi. A no ser que estés ya allí sino... - No le deje acabar la frase cuando le conteste

\- No - Mi voz había salido alta y nerviosa lo que había hecho que Gretchen se riese aunque lo suficientemente bajo para que Peter no la pudiese escuchar - Digo que no, aun no estoy en la Compañía y si me encantaría ir con vosotros - Gretchen, de repente, se puso delante mía representando como me veía ahora mismo. Lo que se gano fue una patada a su pierna

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo alterada - ¿Alterada por estar hablando con él? o ¿Por tener a Mr. Bean delante mía? Ni yo lo sabía

\- No es nada, simplemente mi compañera de cuarto está un poco revoltosa esta mañana- Ante esto Gretchen me miró y se acercó a mí pero no para escuchar nuestra conversación sino para cogerme el móvil

\- Hola Peter, soy Gretchen, la compañera de Claire - No había tenido tiempo para reaccionar cuando ella ya estaba hablando por el teléfono - Si, yo también estoy encantada de saber de ti. Claire no para de hablar de ti. Te tiene en muy alta estima - Me había levantado de la cama para ir a por Gretchen y recuperar mi teléfono tirándola a la cama pero ni eso podía hacer que se callase - Claro, tenemos que conocernos ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a cenar los tres esta noche? ¿Un amigo? Claro, ¿es al que Claire le enseño el piso ayer verdad? Pues me parece fantástico, esta noche a las nueve en tu apartamento - No pude sacarle el teléfono a Gretchen y solamente lo pude conseguir cuando Gretchen me lo devolvió con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que yo, estaba segura, debía de estar completamente sonrojada

\- Si ¿Peter? -

\- Tu compañera es muy divertida - Note como la voz de Peter estaba bastante alegre y eso solo hizo que mi corazón latiese a mayor velocidad - Pero creo que he conseguido una cita con ella - ¨Una cita con ella¨ Espera, que me he perdido - Así que, esta noche vendréis a cenar. Le voy a decir a Gabriel que guarde las sartenes esta noche y me pondré yo a cocinar. Espero que no acabemos todos en el hospital. Sería una mala ¨Primera cita¨ - Ahora ya no sentía esa felicidad matutina sino... Celos , celos por Gretchen que simplemente estaba sentada en su cama con una cara de nunca romper un plato - Así que, qué te parece si te esperamos dentro de veinte minutos en la entrada de los dormitorios - No sabía porque pero me sentía bastante mal por dentro y simplemente pude pronunciar un sí y una despedida. La llamada había finalizado y yo únicamente deje mi móvil en la mesita

\- ¿No le vas a dar a Gretchen por la cita que te he conseguido? - Levante mi mirada a Gretchen y, en ese momento simplemente quería irme

\- Dirás TÚ cita - Gretchen, nada más pronunciar esas palabras se tumbó en su cama riendo como una loca mientras que a mi simplemente me molesto - No le veo la gracia -

\- Yo le veo demasiada - Gretchen no paraba de reír y, lo único que consiguió, fue que le diese con mi almohada en su cara - ¿No me digas que estas celosa? - Yo simplemente le gire la cara y me volví a mi cama para hacer la pequeña mochila que iba a llevar a la Compañía - Anda, no te pongas así. Si sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti boba - Gretchen se había levantado de su cama para abrazarme por la espalda - Aparte, esta noche puede ser la ideal para poner en practica nuestro plan de seducción - Esas palabras las dijo pegadas a mi oído lo que provoco un ligero escalofrió recorriese mi columna - Tu hoy diviértete con él y déjame planear lo que llevaras esta noche. Te prometo que antes de los postres va a estar babeando por ti - No me fiaba ni un pelo de Gretchen...

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Después de recoger a Claire fuimos directamente hacia la compañía. Durante el trayecto, note como Claire estaba más sonriente de lo normal, no es que me queje, al revés. Después de todo lo que le había pasado a Claire lo único que se merecía era sonreír, aparte, su sonrisa es demasiado bonita como para que la oculte.

Aunque ahora, nos encontrábamos en las oficinas de la Compañía y Noah nos había informado de que Matt aún no estaba, ya que había llamado diciendo que Mohinder había tenido un ligero problema y que vendría lo antes posible, por eso nos mandó, junto a Hiro, Ando y René a la parte baja del edificio

\- Bien chicos, vosotros os podéis ir cambiando de ropa aquí - ¿Que quería decir? No tarde mucho en descubrir mis sospechas ya que cuando entre me fije que había varios trajes, junto con sus corbatas, colgados a lo que yo, rápidamente me queje.

\- A mí nadie me ha dicho nada de esto. Me niego a ponerme un traje - Nada más decir eso todos se quedaron mirándome como un loco y después se empezaron a reír de mí, todos excepto René.

\- Oh vamos, seguro que te queda bien - Mientras lo decía, Gabriel me había puesto la corbata por encima de mi cabeza mientas no paraba de reírse de mi...

No tuve más remedio que ponerme el traje. Aunque no me gustaba que Noah hubiese ocultado esto porque él sabía perfectamente que yo y los trajes no nos llevamos demasiado bien. Por otro lado, la corbata estaba siendo un quebradero de cabeza para mí y apenas me la pude colocar. Nada más colocar todo salí del vestuario para encontrarme a todos hablando animadamente incluida a Claire que se encontraba vestida simplemente con unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta completamente negra, aparte, sus bucles dorados ya no se encontraban totalmente sueltos sino que estaban completamente recogidos en una coleta

\- Aquí sale la princesa - Todos me miraron cuando salí del vestuario y yo baje la mirada. No era un chico tímido, pero sentir las miradas de todos me hacía sentir un poco cohibido aunque, lo que más me extraño fue ver como Claire se acercaba a mí y ponía sus dos pequeñas manos en mi pecho

\- Se nota que lo tuyo no son los trajes - Cuando me quise dar de cuenta me fije que Claire había deshecho el nudo de mi corbata para volver a hacerlo. Había algo extraño en todo esto, no sabía porque pero sentía como poco a poco mi corazón iba aumentando sus latidos, era algo extraño que esto me estuviese pasando en estos momentos. Levante mi cabeza y deje de mirar a Claire para ver como todos me estaban observando sin despegar la vista ni un momento, incluido René - Ya está - Mire otra vez hacia abajo y vi como el nudo que mi corbata tenia era mucho mejor que el que tenía antes. Bueno, en realidad, cualquier cosa era mejor que el nudo que tenía antes

\- Muchas gracias Claire - Ella solamente negó con la cabeza y, cuando iba a volver hablar vi como Noah bajaba las escaleras con unos cuantos documentos en sus manos

\- Bien, parece que todos estáis ya listos - Noah bajo su mirada a sus documentos - De acuerdo, los grupos serán los siguiente René y Matt, aunque Matt aquí no esté - Noah se había acercado a René y le empezó a hablar de la misión, según oí era un chico de mediana edad que vivía en el centro de Seattle, a las afueras de Washington y, cuando acabó de hablar le entrego unas llaves de lo que parecía un coche junto a una pequeña tarjeta

\- Después Ando y Hiro - Él volvía a hablar con ellos aunque poco pude escuchar y, nada más Noah acabó de hablar los dos desaparecieron - Y finalmente vosotros tres - Noah se acercó a nosotros y nos entregó un documento a cada uno: En él se nos informaba de que nuestra misión era Rose Palmer, una cuidadora social que estaba separada de su marido desde hace cuatro meses por violencia de género y, aparte, tenía dos hijos de cinco y tres años. Como era de esperar no se nos informaba del poder - Os he dado esta misión porque creo que es la que más necesita nuestra ayuda y creo que vosotros podéis ayudarla. Lo que tenéis que hacer es descubrir que poder tiene y ayudarla a que comprenda perfectamente lo que eso significa aparte - Noah sacó unas llaves y una tarjeta de su bolsillo - Cuando os marchéis, quiero que le deis esto - Noah me entregó a mí la tarjeta y vi que simplemente era una típica tarjeta de visita con un numero de teléfono de ¨Aseguradoras Phoenix¨ - Así, si tiene algún problema o necesita hablar con alguien como vosotros ella lo podrá hacer - Yo simplemente me quede mirando la tarjeta ¿Seria cierto que esta Compañía era distinta? Todos nosotros hemos sufrido en el pasado por culpa de la Compañía y yo era demasiado escéptico con todo esto y más, si Angela estaba de por medio - ... lo entendéis - Yo levante la cabeza y ni siquiera había oído las palabras que Noah había pronunciado aún así, yo simplemente asentí- De acuerdo, aquí tenéis las llaves de coche que lo tenéis en el garaje de en frente- Noah le dio las llaves a Gabriel y, sin hablar demasiado nos dirigimos hacia nuestro camino

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

Durante nuestro viaje había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Al principio simplemente miraba por la ventana del asiento trasero mientras que Gabriel y Peter hablaban sobre cómo iban a actuar con esa persona y de cómo le iban a explicar sus poderes. Yo simplemente no los escuche, en realidad sabía que debía hacerlo pero no podía mi mente se encontraba en las nubes pensando en cómo había llegado a este momento. No es que me quejara, al revés, me encantaba tener a Peter de nuevo a mi lado y aún más sin tener ninguna relación de sangre con él pero...

\- Au - De repente sentí como alguien me había tirado una bola de papel directamente a mi cara haciendo que mi mente volviese a la tierra. Cuando cogí la bola ya sabía perfectamente quien era, en realidad, era el único que podía haberlo hecho - Peter -

\- Te veías en la nubes y quería tirarte de ellas - Peter se encontraba mirándome desde el asiento delantero mientras que Gabriel miraba por el retrovisor interior hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

\- Pues déjame en mis nubes que estaba muy bien - Me hice la enfurruñada y yo simplemente le gire la cara para volver a mirar por fuera de la ventana aunque él me siguió mirando

\- Bueno, ya tendré toda la cena para preguntarte lo que te ocurre - La cena... Volvía a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba. Simplemente era otra cena junto a Peter y bueno, también con Gretchen y Gabriel así que no era lo que digamos una ¨cita¨ ni nada parecido, solamente era una cena entre varias personas... Pero, si eso era así ¿Porque me sentía así?

\- Parejita, creo que ya hemos llegado - Poco más pude pensar cuando vi como Gabriel había parado el coche delante de una casa.

Nos encontrábamos en una zona urbana donde todas las casas eran totalmente iguales y, solo el número de cada una, podía hacer que supiéramos cual era la que buscábamos

\- Pues sí, es esta - Peter tenía sus papeles en sus manos y simplemente los dejo en el asiento de atrás antes de salir de coche junto a Gabriel mientras que yo simplemente los observaba. Me sentía nerviosa. Era una madre con dos hijos pero, no saber qué clase de poder tenia me hacía sentir nerviosa y con un poco de miedo - Ei, te piensas quedar ahí todo el día - Mire por la ventana y vi la cara de Peter detrás de ella. Tenía que ir con ellos, si algo le pasase a Peter... Yo tenía que ser su red de seguridad

Pocos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la vivienda. Habíamos estado mirando los alrededores y, gracias al oído de Gabriel, supimos que se encontraban los tres en casa así que, Peter, se puso delante de nosotros y toco el timbre de la puerta.

Al poco tiempo oímos la voz de una mujer desde dentro de la casa que, rápidamente, nos abrió: La mujer era bastante joven, de la edad de Peter y Gabriel se podía decir, morena de ojos claros y con algo muy característico: Tenía heterocromía haciendo que su ojo derecho fuese verde y el izquierdo azul. Ella simplemente llevaba una bata por encima de lo que parecía un camisón junto a unas zapatillas de andar por casa y Peter, al ver que no decíamos nada, volvió a tomar la iniciativa y empezó a hablar pero la mujer rápidamente lo interrumpió

\- Gracias pero ya tengo religión - La mujer casi nos cierra la puerta en nuestras narices pero, esta vez Gabriel, puso una mano en ella para evitar que la cerrase y, con una de sus sonrisas hizo que la volviese a abrir - ¿Qué queréis? - Era normal que la señora se encontrase confusa, después de todo, éramos tres personas completamente desconocidas delante de su puerta.

\- Buenos Días, me llamo Peter Petrelli y queríamos hablar sobre las habilidades que usted posee - Podía notar como la mujer se había tensando con nuestras palabras haciendo que cerrase un poco la puerta

\- ¿Que sabéis vosotros sobre eso? - Note que había una gran tensión en el ambiente así que busque una forma de romper esa tensión pero Gabriel se me había adelantado

\- Somos igual que tú y solamente queremos hablar. Nada más - La voz de Gabriel interrumpió mis pensamientos. Su voz buscaba que la mujer se calmase y se tranquilizase y creo que fue algo que consiguió ya que minutos después estábamos dentro de su casa

\- George , Clark podéis ir arriba a jugar un poco mientras hablo con estos chicos - En la cocina se encontraban dos niños pequeños desayunando pero, después de que su madre hablase, se fueron corriendo escaleras arriba mientras no paraban de reír mientras, ella, nos invitó a sentarnos

\- Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar en tu casa - Ella no se había girado a mirarnos simplemente se encontraba en frente de la ventana que daba al patio exterior de la casa - Pero queremos ayudarte con tus poderes - Nada más pronunciar esas palabras note como volvía la tensión al ambiente. Ella no hablaba, como si estuviese buscando respuestas mirando por la ventana hasta que, de un momento a otro se giró para mirarnos

\- No querréis quitármelos ¿verdad? - Esas palabras me causaron una gran sorpresa y, por instinto, mire a Gabriel ¿Y si esa mujer fue atacada por Sylar? Aunque, cuando le mire a los ojos, vi que se encontraba tan sorprendido como yo

\- No. Simplemente queremos ayudarte, no sabemos si necesitas respuestas o quieres hablar con alguien sobre todo esto. Yo, cuando descubrí mis poderes, me sentía muy solo, demasiado solo. La única persona que me podía dar alguna respuesta sobre esto era mi hermano, que también tenía un poder, pero el simplemente negó su existencia. No sé cuándo descubriste tu poder o como pero solo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que tu necesites - No podía dejar de mirar a Peter. Note como cada palabra que el decía era una palabra que le salía de su corazón y creo que eso llegó a ella ya que asintió con la cabeza mientras no paraba de mirar a Peter - Así que, si nos quieres demostrar tu poder - Ella seguía mirando a Peter y simplemente se levantó de la mesa para abrir un cajón de la cocina y sacar un cuchillo

\- Necesito que alguien me deje hacerle un corte - Gabriel y yo nos miramos y simplemente negamos con la cabeza, ese corte a nosotros no nos haría nada solamente haría que nuestro cuerpo se regenerara así que solo...

\- Seré yo - Peter se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a donde ella estaba para agarrar el cuchillo. No me gustaba ver a Peter haciéndose daño y menos cuando yo no podía ayudarlo aun así él se hizo un pequeño corte en su mano haciendo que empezase a salir sangre

\- De acuerdo... - La mujer agarro el brazo de Peter y cerró los ojos. Al principio no pasaba nada y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa al ver como salía la sangre pero, tiempo después, la herida se fue desvaneciendo hasta finalmente cerrarse - Puedo curar a las personas - Peter rápidamente paso sus dedos por encima de donde estaba la herida y simplemente pudo tocar la sangre caliente que aún estaba sobre su piel a lo que el cogió una servilleta para limpiarse

\- Y ¿Has probado los límites de tus poderes? - La voz de Gabriel me sorprendió ya que había estado callado durante un buen rato - Ya sabes , animales , plantas ... o si puedes hacer revivir las cosas - Notaba como Gabriel estaba algo nervioso y note como empezaba a sudar cuando apenas hacía calor

\- En realidad no... Simplemente he curado pequeñas heridas como cortes o así , nunca había pensado en nada mas grande - Peter se volvió a sentar a mi lado aun con la servilleta limpiándose la mano

\- Este poder puede ser maravilloso Rose - Peter seguía mirando su mano. No sé porque se sorprendía tanto si yo eso se lo podía hacer fácilmente...

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Cuando Peter dijo su nombre, la mujer se puso a la defensiva

\- Pues... -

De repente, oímos un fuerte ruido que provenía de la puerta que nos hizo ir corriendo hacia ella.

Un hombre había entrado por la fuerza en la casa y ahora, la puerta, se encontraba en el suelo mientras que el hombre sujetaba fuertemente una pistola en su mano derecha. El hombre, al vernos, simplemente levanto la pistola hacia nuestra dirección

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - Nos dimos de cuenta de que Rose se había quedado en la cocina escondida debajo de la mesa, por lo tanto, comprendimos que ese hombre debía de ser su exmarido. Los tres nos encontrábamos callados hasta que Peter dio un paso hacia delante y puso sus manos hacia arriba

\- Venimos a ayudar - Peter miraba fijamente al hombre el cual había sacado el seguro a la pistola y apuntaba directamente a Peter haciendo que todos estuviésemos más nerviosos. Sabía que un paso en falso mío o de Gabriel haría que él le disparase aunque confiábamos que Peter tuviese los poderes de Hiro y detuviese el tiempo para que no ocurriese nada - Tu también eres especial ¿Verdad? - Peter se fue acercando poco a poco al hombre mientras notábamos como sus manos empezaban a temblar pero, de un momento a otro...

\- No - ... disparó.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Mi amuleto

Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo a este nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie favorita. Tengo que dar varias noticias aquí, dos son buenas pero una de ellas es mal:

\- La primera es **Buena** , es que me he recuperado completamente de mi enfermedad y estoy volviendo a escribir los capítulos de esta serie con fuerza

\- La segunda es **Mala** , a partir de la semana que viene no creo que pueda publicar los dos capítulos semanales que publicaba antes, ya que vuelvo a la Universidad la semana siguiente y tengo que preparar todo para el nuevo curso: Mi piso, los muebles etc. Por lo tanto a partir de ahora publicare solamente un capitulo semanal y seguramente sean los sábados

\- La tercera es **Buena** , que el capítulo de la semana que viene va a ser bastante especial por varias razones: La primera de ellas, que va a ser el doble de largo que un capitulo normal, la segunda que lo voy a publicar el miércoles ya que quiero que lo leáis lo más pronto posible y el tercero es que habrá Paire del que os gusta y he de decir que ya lo tengo hecho y revisado y está perfectamente para publicar y creo que es uno de mis mejores trabajos aunque eso es algo que debéis de opinar vosotros

Así que, después de este repaso a las noticias os vuelvo a recordar que podéis contactar con el creador de esta historia en los Review, Mensajes Privado y lo que queráis y yo os contestare o bien en el próximo capítulo que publique si se trate de un Review o lo más pronto posible si es un Mensaje Privado que respondo bastante rápido ya que me llega un email si me mandáis un Mensaje Privado. Ya que sabéis que sin vosotros esto sería completamente imposible porque sois mis musas. Pero bueno, dejémonos de tanta cháchara y aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutarlo!

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 10 – Mi amuleto -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente peligroso y que podría acabar mal pero también confiaba en mí, en mi instinto y en Claire. Me fui acercando al hombre intentando calmarlo poco a poco con mis palabras, distraerlo para que viese que era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo. Él también era especial porque si no, era imposible que alguien con su cuerpo tuviese la capacidad de tirar abajo una puerta que se encontraba cerrada con llave

\- Tú también eres especial ¿Verdad? - Poco a poco me estaba acercando más a él mientras seguía con mis manos en alto para que viese que no tramaba nada. Sabia en que estaba pensando, aunque no tuviese en ese momento el poder de Matt, se sentía confundido y podía verlo muy dubitativo con las manos temblorosas agarrando su arma.

\- No -

De repente, un fuerte dolor en mis costillas me hizo llevarme las manos hacia esa zona mientras me derrumbaba en el suelo, ya que mis piernas, apenas me podía sujetarme. Dolía demasiado esa zona y sentí como mis manos empezaban a estar mojadas por un líquido rojizo que emanaba sin cesar de mi cuerpo. Mis sentidos estaban completamente idos y, solamente, pude observar como el hombre se encontraba contra la pared mientras sentía como alguien posaba sus manos en el lugar ensangrentado

\- Peter... - Esa voz era puramente melodiosa, hasta ese momento no me había dado de cuenta de lo hermosa que era la voz de Claire - Mis poderes... - Note como ella agarraba mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos pero no ocurría nada...

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

... disparo. No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos, por eso, solamente pude reaccionar cuando vi a Peter en el suelo agarrándose la herida.

Lo normal en esos momentos es quedarte en blanco, sin pensar en nada pero, en mi caso, fue todo lo contrario: Cuando vi a Peter en el suelo simplemente pude pensar en todos los momentos que hemos vivido. Desde que nos conocimos en aquel pasillo de Union West hasta el momento en el que no me pude resistir a abrazarlo hace dos días. Necesitaba a Peter a mi lado, lo necesitaba como si fuera mi agua, como si fuera la única razón para que yo existiera...

\- Peter... - Lo mire a los ojos y vi como ellos apenas se podían mantener abiertos, el dolor debería de ser tan intenso... - Mis poderes te ayudarán - Lo agarre de su mano y sentí como se agarraba a ella, como si fuera su última escapatoria pero paso un rato y no ocurría nada, Peter seguía sangrando sin parar y note como su color empezaba a ser más pálido. En esos momentos me sentía completamente desesperada, quería salvarlo y no podía - Vamos Peter - Intente animarlo, quería que lo intentase pero no podía el simplemente negó con la cabeza

\- Déjame a mí - Note la voz de una mujer detrás mía, era Rose... Como me podía a ver olvidado de ella. Ella podría ayudar a Peter - Intentare salvarlo - Ella se arrodillo delante de él mientras que yo no paraba de agarrarle de su mano, sentía como que si la dejaba podía irse, desintegrarse y no quería eso, quería a Peter a mi lado y poco a poco su herida fue cerrándose, Rose puso sus manos sobre la herida y, aunque, la curación era también dolorosa para él. Lo sentía totalmente ya que apretaba con fuerza mi mano.

No podía apartar mi vista de Peter, tenía los ojos cerrados y simplemente intentaba controlar su respiración. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que simplemente abrió los ojos y, lo primero que vio fue a mí

\- Estoy muerto ¿Verdad? – Notaba como las palabras de Peter eran serias y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza - Porque estoy viendo un ángel - Peter simplemente hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Lo cual me alegro porque no quería que viese mi cara en esos momentos. Acaba de pasar un momento espantoso y la última cosa que pensaba que pronunciaría sería algo tan dulce, aunque, poco más pude pensar porque sentí una mano encima de mi hombro

\- Debemos irnos - Era Gabriel. Me había olvidado completamente de él y del causante de todo esto pero, al levantar la vista no lo vi pero Gabriel rápidamente me saco de dudas cuando me explico que lo había dejado inconsciente. Todo esto mientras levantaba a Peter del suelo ante la mirada de Rose- Debemos de irnos, lo he mantenido a raya pero los vecinos han llamado a la policía y no creo que lo mejor sea esto - Yo simplemente asentí y ayude a poner el brazo de Peter alrededor del hombro de Gabriel, aunque estuviese curado, sentía como él estaba débil y apenas podía moverse así que lo llevamos hasta el coche que teníamos aparcado delante de la casa ante la mirada de algunos vecinos, aunque en ese momento no me importaba, quería que Peter estuviese bien . Eso sí que me importaba

\- Túmbalo en los asientos de atrás y quédate con él - Gabriel me había dejado con Peter mientras el abría la puerta del coche y entrabamos. Quería que Peter estuviese cómodo así que puse su cabeza encima de mis piernas para que tuviese un lugar blando donde apoyarse y así descansar un poco aunque, si lo hubiese pensando mejor...

Sentir el calor que irradiaba Peter estaba haciendo que mi estómago estuviese en una fiesta permanente. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y lo sentía relajado encima de mis piernas, sabía que se encontraba consciente y eso era algo que me alegraba, pero no pude resistirme a acariciar su flequillo

\- Creo que no estoy muerto. O me equivoco - La voz de Peter me sobresalto un poco pero, al procesar sus palabras simplemente pude sonreír. Sabía que si Peter estaba bromeando conmigo es que se encontraba bien

\- Creo que has gastado otra vida. Héroe - Él sonrió mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados y se acomodaba mejor en mis piernas haciendo que mi estómago volviese a revolotear.

\- Siempre que te tenga a ti, tendré otra vida de más - Esas palabras me habían quitado la sonrisa de la cara y me hicieron recordar que no fui yo quien lo salvo

\- Yo no he sido Peter, fue Rose - Peter seguía con la sonrisa en su boca y eso me extraño ¿No me habría oído?

\- Pero siempre que estas a mi lado, siempre me salvo. Eres mi amuleto de la suerte - Esas palabras , unido al hecho de que Peter había abierto los ojos para mirarme fijamente, me había hecho sonrojar - Así que voy a tener que estar detrás tuya Bennet -

\- Y yo estaría encantada - Peter y yo no parábamos de mirarnos a los ojos y eso había provocado que mi corazón latiese de una manera sumamente errática y que, lo más seguro, es que Gabriel hubiese escuchado mi corazón latir aunque, en estos momentos solamente me importaba el bienestar de Peter

-¿Estas mejor Peter? - La voz de Gabriel había roto completamente la atmosfera que habíamos creado pero, cuando Peter se intentó levantar de mis rodillas para hablar yo simplemente lo agarre del hombro y lo volví a colocar donde estaba: Primero, porque no quería que le pasase nada y segundo, porque era una sensación que me encantaba y a saber cuándo la volvería a vivir

\- Creo que se puede decir que estoy bien después de que me hayan disparado - Peter miraba a Gabriel que no apartaba la vista de la carretera - Y gracias Gabriel, nos que haría sin ti en ese momento - Podrías a ver parado el tiempo para que no te diese la bala - Peter simplemente negó pero no me miraba ¿Cómo podría ser que no tuviese el poder de Hiro? Pensaba que era el último poder que había obtenido por eso, pensé y empecé a repasar las personas con poderes las cuales tenían un contacto con Peter y solo había una persona en esa lista … - ¿ Tienes el poder de Gabriel ? - Cuando pronuncie esas palabras vi como Gabriel se reía y Peter simplemente sonrió

\- Eso es imposible, hemos quedado en que sus poderes nunca los tocaría. Si para él ya le es difícil mantenerlos a raya, mucho más complicado es para mí y ya los he tenido pero no me gustan - Gabriel miro por el retrovisor interior hacia nosotros y vi como nuestras miradas se encontraron

\- Luego ¿Que poder tenías? Porque el de Claire imposible que fuese -

\- No quiero hablar ahora de eso. Podéis llamar a Mohinder, quiero hablar con él -

Gabriel y yo nos volvimos a mirar a través del retrovisor interior del coche. Peter se había escabullido de nuestras preguntas y eso era algo extraño en él. Peter siempre había sido un chico sincero y siempre me había contado todo lo que le pasaba o lo que nos pasaría, él nunca escondía nada y, por muy malo que fuese, siempre quería que tuviésemos la verdad pero, esto, me sorprendió mucho y Gabriel parece que también lo sintió así

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Porque no podía utilizar mis poderes? No entendía nada, había obtenido los poderes de René para combatir contra personas con poderes y Puf adiós poderes. No sabía que estaba pasando pero eso podía a ver acabado con mi vida. Podía a ver muerto en ese momento sino fuera porque Rose tenía la capacidad de curar a las personas. Si ella no me hubiera salvado ¿Ahora estaría muerto? Lo más seguro es que si.

El viaje hasta llegar a la Compañía fue en silencio, solamente se oía la radio que Gabriel tenia baja mientras que yo descansaba en las piernas de Claire y ella simplemente me acariciaba el pelo. Tenía que reconocerlo, estar así me estaba relajando demasiado, hasta el punto de encontrarme somnoliento y con ganas de simplemente dormir en esa misma posición pero no me dio tiempo a conseguirlo ya que, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en frente de las oficinas pero no podía entrar así, ya que mi camisa y mi chaqueta estaban completamente ensangrentada así que Gabriel rápidamente me dio su chaqueta y me hizo quitarme la camisa que llevaba. Cuando salí me tuve que apoyar en Claire, no sabía porque pero me sentía débil, era como si Rose solamente hubiese curado mi herida superficialmente y dentro de mi aún se estuviera curando... Podría ser que, al no estar acostumbrada a utilizar sus poderes, estos, tuviesen poca fuerza.

Mientras coloque uno de mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Claire y fuimos caminando, aunque no de manera muy sigilosa, ya que muchas personas se giraban a verme. Cuando llegamos a las oficinas de la Compañía salimos del ascensor y simplemente nos dirigimos al laboratorio de Mohinder que, gracias a dios, Claire conocía el camino y , cuando entramos , simplemente me desplome en la primera cama que vi ante la mirada de todos las personas que estaban ahí dentro , entre ellos , Mohinder.

\- ¿Que le ha pasado? - Mohinder y varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a mi corriendo mientras que Claire simplemente me miraba por eso me gire para mirar a Mohinder y hable

\- No ha pasado nada importante... -

\- Le han disparado - Claire me había interrumpido y, cuando dijo eso, simplemente me abrieron la chaqueta para ver que había una zona llena de sangre seca

\- Pero ha podido utilizar tu poder ¿verdad? Por lo que veo no hay ninguna zona dañada - Mohinder paso sus dedos por la zona para confirmar que no había rastro de bala ni nada

\- No lo he utilizado, solamente la mujer a la cual habíamos visitado tenía el poder de curar, si ella no estuviese ahí... Yo estaría muerto - Esas últimas palabras habían logrado que un escalofrió recorriese mi espina dorsal

\- Pero... ¿Porque no obtuviste el poder de Claire? Con él te abráis curado y... Espera, quien te disparo - Ante estas preguntas no tuve más remedio que contarle toda la historia a Mohinder mientras que el escuchaba sin mover ni un solo musculo pero, cuando le conté que no había podido utilizar mi poder, vi cómo se tensaba mandando a los demás que se encontraban junto a él que se ocuparía el solo de mi

\- Claire, ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas un momento? - Claire, que tenía agarrada mi mano desde que me tumbe en la camilla simplemente negó con la cabeza a lo que yo solamente le sonreí y acaricie su mano con mi pulgar

\- Saldré en un momento de acuerdo, seguramente tu padre este preocupado y Gabriel esté por ahí - Claire seguía negando con la cabeza y Mohinder iba a hablar pero seguí hablando yo - Cinco minutos, dame cinco minutos con Mohinder y puedes entrar. ¿De acuerdo? - Claire seguía mirándome y temía que se volviese a negar pero ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó del laboratorio. Aunque podría jurar que se encontraba al lado de la puerta mirando el reloj

\- De acuerdo ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas tener tus poderes? ¿Cuál fue el último poder que has obtenido? - Mohinder rápidamente había cogido ciertos enseres que tenía en un cajón y vi cómo se disponía a sacarme sangre no sin antes llevarme a una zona para poder hablar a solas.

\- ¿El último poder? El de René - Mohinder estaba preparando todo mientras volvía a hablar

\- ¿Y funciono o no? - Mire a Mohinder y negué con la cabeza

\- No tuve tiempo a utilizarlo - Mohinder había colocado la aguja en mi brazo y se disponía a sacar una pequeña dosis de mi sangre - Lo veo en tus ojos Mohinder ¿Crees que tengo el virus Shanti? - Mohinder no me había mirado pero yo sí, él temía que yo lo tuviese y también sabía lo que me podría causar si lo tuviese

\- No quiero descartar ninguna posibilidad - Una frase tan de científicos - Pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este caso es que no salgas con los chicos a ayudarlos durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que sepa que es lo que tienes y que podemos hacer para que puedas utilizar tus poderes - Mientras hablaba Mohinder no paraba de mirarme a los ojos y vi la preocupación en ellos, a lo cual yo simplemente le sonreí

\- Lo comprendo pero, cuando sepas que es lo que me pasa, dímelo al instante. Si tengo el virus... - Mohinder simplemente me callo con su mirada, él sabía lo que significaba ese virus más que nadie

\- No lo vas a tener - Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y simplemente asentí con la cabeza para darle la razón.

Después de los cinco minutos que le había pedido a Claire ella había entrado rápidamente en el laboratorio para encontrarme a mí en la misma posición que antes: Tumbado en la cama mientras que Mohinder se encontraba a mi lado conectando ciertas maquinas a mi cuerpo para ver que todo lo demás estaba en perfecto estado pero, cuando vi la cara de Claire simplemente pude pronunciar unas palabras.

\- Mohinder, nos puedes dejar solos - Yo mire a Mohinder y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza

\- Tendré que hablar con los chicos sobre esto cuando vuelvan de la misión pero iré a comunicarle esto a Noah ahora mismo - Yo le sonreí mientras el cerraba la bambalina para que tuviésemos un ambiente más privado.

Nada más cerrarla note como Claire se acercaba a mi poco a poco pero sin mirarme a los ojos, como si temiese que un movimiento brusco me hiciese desvanecer pero yo quería que viese que estaba bien así que estire mi brazo hasta ella para atraerla más a mi lado. Quería que Claire no se preocupase tanto por mi estado así que le sonreí

\- Estoy bien Claire - Aun tenía mi mano en su brazo y ella seguía sin mirarme logrando que me molestase un poco - Ei, mírame por favor - Claire seguía sin mirarme, era como si me estuviese evitando

\- Lo siento... - ¿Cómo? No entendía nada y mucho menos cuando vi los ojos de Claire estaban llenos de ¿Arrepentimiento? - ¿Y si fue mi culpa? ¿Y sino obtuviste mis poderes por mi culpa? Quizás hice algo que te impidiese... - Ella no siguió hablando porque yo me reí cuando empezó a hablar y lo único que conseguí fue una mirada ¨mortal¨ de Claire

\- Claire, no fue culpa tuya. Es algo que tiene que ver conmigo, puede ser que sea el estrés de estos días o que haya cogido un resfriado pero sea lo que sea lo que me pase, te aseguro, que tu culpa no será - Claire me volvía a mirar a los ojos y aun notaba ese arrepentimiento en ellos a lo cual yo simplemente añadí - No quiero que te culpes de algo que no es tu culpa - Mientras decía estas últimas palabras había bajado mi mano esta poder agarrar la suya, quería que viese que yo no le echaba la culpa, aparte, eso era una tontería

\- No sé qué haría sin ti... - Tanto sus palabras como lo que hizo me habían sorprendido. Se iba arrojado a mis brazos y ahora estaba abrazándome pero no como siempre había hecho sino...

\- No tengas miedo, nunca me vas a perder Claire - Simplemente puse una de mis manos en su espalda y le susurre al oído - Siempre estaré a tu lado -

Después de eso pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Claire se separó de mi pero no me importaría que ella me siguiese abrazando hasta que estuviera concienciada de que yo no iba a marcharme de su lado, sabía que Claire había sufrido al verme en esas condiciones y quería que viese que me encontraba bien , sin mis poderes, pero bien

\- Tendré que llamar a Gretchen para decirle que hoy al final no cenaremos juntos - Ella volvió a hablar después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio

\- Y ¿Porque no podremos? - Claire me miraba y yo solamente le sonreía - A mí no me pasa nada para anular esa cita - Claire seguía mirándome para buscar algo que le diese a entender de que me encontraba mal y de que necesitaba descansar pero, al ver que no podía hacer nada, simplemente suspiro y volvió a hablar

\- ¿Luego quieres cenar con nosotras esta noche? - Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Si antes de que ocurriese esto deseaba cenar con Claire esta noche, después de todo esto aún me sentía con más ganas: Primero, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido entre Claire y yo y de paso conocer a la compañera de dormitorio que Claire tenia y segundo, quería que comprendiese de que yo estaba perfecto, de que nada me pasaba porque me hubiesen disparado

\- Creo que ahora mismo es lo único que me puede animar -

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	11. La Cena

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de vuestra serie favorita. Esta semana ha sido muy dura para mí, durante esta semana no he podido seguir cuantas personas han leído mi historia porque las Estadísticas de Fanfiction se habían caído y no me habían dejado ver cuántas personas leéis mi historia aunque, gracias a dios, hoy voy a poder actualizar mi historia pero no sé si las estadísticas saldrán o no así que espero que os guste aunque yo no sepa se lo leéis o no. También puede ser que estos dos últimos capítulos nadie los haya leído y , en tal caso, creo que tendré que cerrar esta historia … Es broma, sé que lo habéis leído pero, me sentiría más confiado si alguien me mandase un Review mandándome ánimos para seguir con la historia o para criticarla, de todos se aprende y de vosotros mucho más pero, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo especial de esta semana. Espero que os guste !

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 – Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 11 - La Cena -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Después de lograr calmar a Claire todos vinieron a visitarme preocupados por mi estado pero creo, que al verme bromeando y sonriendo, pudieron ver que me encontraba perfectamente. Aunque, veía la cara seria de Noah y Mohinder y sabía perfectamente que teníamos que hablar así que, después de estar un tiempo con los chicos, me levante de la cama y hable, de forma más privada con Noah y Mohinder. No había mucho de qué hablar porque sabía lo que me iban a decir

\- Bueno, me vais a decir lo que se os pasa por la cabeza o tengo que seguir esperando - Mohinder y Noah estaban completamente serios mirándome a mi como si lo que me iban a decir fuese lo peor que podría escuchar en mi vida

\- Sabes lo que conlleva que ya no tengas poderes ¿Verdad? - Cuando dijo esas palabras yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, sabía lo que me iba a decir y no me preocupaba porque sabía que volvería a tenerlos si Hiro los pudo conseguir de vuelta ¿Por qué yo no?

\- Si, y te comprendo perfectamente Noah, no quieres que salga ahí ante personas que me puedan hacer daño - Noah me seguía mirando serio, como si mis palabras no le hubiesen sorprendido. ¿En realidad pensaba que me sorprendería?

\- No me refiero solamente a esto. Se trata sobre Claire - Esas palabras me sorprendieron a mí y simplemente mire a Mohinder - No te preocupes, él también está al tanto de toda la situación pero, lo que quiero decir, es que ahora no puedes mantener a salvo a Claire, sin tus poderes ... Si algo te pasa seria el final - Eso ya lo sabía, no tenía que repetírmelo. Sabía perfectamente que ese disparo me mató y también sabía que, sin Rose, ahora estaría en el otro lado pero eso no iba a provocar que yo no cuidase de Claire

\- Sabes que la voy a mantener a salvo. Aún tengo la pistola y si, nos atacan, se cómo utilizarla - Noah negó con la cabeza y eso hizo mi sangre hervir ¿No confiaba en mi por no tener poderes? pero no pude contestar porque Mohinder rápidamente tomo la palabra

\- Peter, no sé cuánto tiempo tardare en obtener una solución a lo que te pasa. Una cosa es saber lo que te ocurre pero otra muy diferente es obtener la solución - Mire a Mohinder y solamente no sabía de qué hablaba. Ahora mismo lo único que me preocupaba era que Noah no me dejase estar cerca de Claire porque tuviese miedo a que yo estuviese muerto

\- Eso ahora no me importa. Noah, en Union Wells me tire desde las gradas para salvar a Claire y no sabía que iba a sobrevivir ¿Crees que ahora no hare lo mismo? ¿Crees no me volvería a salvar a Claire aunque me cueste mi propia vida? - Noah bajo su mirada al suelo haciendo que no pudiese ver sus ojos y eso me hizo sentir todavía peor - Que no sea de mi familia no quiere decir que no la quiera. Daria mi vida por ella una y otra vez si eso significa salvarla.

Me puedes decir que no tendré mis poderes por un tiempo, que no puedo salir con el grupo pero no te dejare que me prohíbas salvar a Claire - Con esto simplemente abandone la sala donde estábamos. Ahora mismo me sentía muy furioso pero creo que el destino aun le faltaba algo más

\- Peter... - Nada más salir note como detrás de mí estaba mi madre, mejor dicho Angela pero no quería hablar con ella y menos ahora mismo - Me ha dicho Noah que... -

\- Estoy bien, he logrado curarme y no me ha pasado nada - Quería acabar con esta conversación pero pude observar que no sería en este momento porque Angela había agarrado mi brazo

\- Pero... ¿Tus poderes? - Y yo que pensaba que se iba a preocupar por mí...

\- No, no los tengo. No sé qué ha pasado - No me había girado aun para mirarla a la cara pero sentía como que su agarre se aflojo ¿Puede ser que estuviese contenta porque yo no los tuviese?

\- ¿Y quieres recuperarlos o ser una persona normal? - ¿A qué venia todo esto? Yo simplemente me gire para enfrentarla y no sabía que decirle, era una pregunta que me había descolocado - En el futuro... - Pero rápidamente lo entendí todo

\- Ya me lo ha contado Noah, no tienes que decirme nada - Angela parecía sorprendida ¿No sabía esto? No sabía porque pero una sonrisa se puso en mis labios. Me alegraba ser yo el que, por una vez, fuese el que la sorprendiera - Así que tengo que irme - Volví a darme la vuelta para marcharme y note como esta vez, ella, no intento nada para evitarlo lo que me hizo suspirar de alivio

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

No podía sacarme a Peter de la cabeza aunque, no me extrañaba, era algo normal desde que acepte lo que sentía por el pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza que todo lo que había pasado hoy era mi culpa. Si fuese más valiente... Quizás ahora Peter tuviese sus poderes y el estaría bien porque, sabía perfectamente, que él no estaba bien por mucho que lo dijese y aunque me tuviese que hacer la tonta, sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Nunca lo admitiría pero sabía que él amaba sus poderes, lucho tanto para tenerlos y ahora...

Mi cabeza no pudo seguir pensando ya que estaba esperando a que Peter saliese para hablar con él, quería volver a hablar y no quería despegarme ni un segundo pero no pude acercarme a Peter ya que Angela le había ¨asaltado¨ para hablarle.

¿Después de todo el daño que le ha hecho? Aún tenía la decencia de hablar con él... No me lo podía creer, esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos alguno, después de tratarlo como un simple objeto. Aunque no hablaron mucho ya que rápidamente Peter se deshizo de ella y se acercaba a mí, así que yo me levante de donde estaba y...

\- Peter ... - Él parecía tenso y serio, algo que pocas veces vi en Peter y, todos ellas eran porque algo grave estaba pasando, bueno, lo que le estaba pasando ahora mismo era también bastante grave así que comprendí su cara pero, cuando le hable, note como Peter había cambiado su semblante ¿Era por mí? ¿Yo podía llegar a conseguir eso? Pero tampoco pude pensar mucho más ya que, cuando me quise dar de cuenta tenía sus brazos abrazándome y apretándome contra su pecho. Dios... Se sentía tan bien

\- Te quiero Claire - Esas palabras habían hecho que mi corazón empezase a latir de manera desbocada. Sabía que se refería a que me quería como amigo no como algo romántico pero, escuchar esas tres palabras, hicieron que me sintiese en una nube o incluso volando

\- Yo también Peter, yo también - Sentí que ese era mi lugar, que esa era el lugar correcto donde debería de estar. Aunque he de reconocer que me sentía un poco cohibida ya que muchas de las personas que se encontraban a nuestro lado no nos quitaban la vista de encima y, aunque quería pasarme el resto de mi vida entre los brazos de Peter, no quería montar aquí una escena - Peter... - Él no me dejo seguir hablando porque rápidamente me apretó mas contra él. Me encantaba esta sensación, en serio, pero a su vez notaba que algo pasaba y eso no me gustaba así que, después de unos cuantos minutos, me separe de Peter - ¿Ocurre algo? - Mire sus ojos como buscando las respuestas a mis preguntas pero era algo imposible, sus ojos no me podían dar las respuestas que yo quería

\- No me pasa nada. Solamente que me alegro de verte - Peter me sonreía y yo simplemente pude devolverle la sonrisa aunque sabía que había algo que no me contaba así que, con mucho esfuerzo, puse una de mis manos en su mejilla

\- Te acuerdas que me prometiste la noche del funeral de Nathan - Peter se tensó bajo mis dedos y note como su sonrisa desaparecía de su cara. Nathan aún era un tema caliente el cual evitar por lo que estaba viendo y era completamente normal, él era su hermano después de todo, la persona con la cual paso toda su vida pero, aun sabiendo todo esto quería continuar - Me prometiste que nada de mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros - Él me miro a los ojos como diciéndome que él estaba siendo completamente transparente conmigo

\- No hay ninguna mentira Claire - Peter me volvió a sonreír, esa media sonrisa que provocaba que mis piernas temblasen nada más verla... - ¿Sabes dónde está Gabriel? - Cuando me quise dar de cuenta Peter había cambiado de tema y había quitado mi mano de su mejilla y, cuando recordé la pregunta, simplemente negué con la cabeza - Si lo ves le puedes decir que venga a casa a las ocho - Yo volví a asentir como una niña tonta... - Gracias, os espero a Gretchen y a ti a las nueve ehh. No te olvides - Y después de eso se fue dejándome completamente plantada en el mismo sitio y sintiendo como mi mejilla quemaba donde él había puesto sus labios antes de marcharse. Si con cada toque que él hacia me producía esto...

 _ **\- HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE BENNET Y GRETCHEN BERG -**_

 _ **8:30 DE LA TARDE EN WASHINGTON**_

El día se me había pasado lento, demasiado lento para ser sinceros pero, saber que dentro de pocos minutos estaría cenado con Peter era algo que me hacía temblar de arriba a abajo.

Yo me encontraba en mi habitación junto con Gretchen y ella me había prohibido vestirme hasta que tuviese todo preparado por lo tanto, tuve que esperar fuera de mi habitación con una toalla en mi cabeza y otra tapándome mientras que Gretchen seguía haciendo su ¨trabajo¨ aunque me estaba muriendo de frio y de vergüenza afuera

\- Gretchen te falta mucho - Yo me encontraba contra la puerta pero nadie había contestado desde dentro. Sabía que Gretchen se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo pero sentía que era innecesario. Aun así estuve esperando unos minutos más hasta que note como la puerta que tenía detrás de mí se abría dejándome entrar por fin en la habitación - Para eso querías que me quedase fuera, para vestirte - Lo primero que vi fue a Gretchen completamente vestida con una sonrisa en su cara de oreja a oreja mientras que me indicaba que mirase a mi cama. En ella pude ver el conjunto que Gretchen quería que llevase esta noche, era algo simple pero conocía completamente cada una de las prendas que allí había: No era nada de otro mundo, ya que no era un vestido de gala pero sabía perfectamente el efecto que Gretchen quería provocar en Peter...

\- Espero que le guste - Volví a mirar a Gretchen y ella me guiño un ojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior - Aunque creo que podías ir sin nada y le gustarías de todas formas - Ante esas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme como una tonta ante el comentario que hizo Gretchen

La ropa no era nada del otro mundo repito. Simplemente era unos pantalones vaqueros bastante ajustados que Gretchen, durante una fiesta, me dijo que me hacía un trasero increíble y junto al pantalón había una camiseta bastante escotada que hacía ver el nacimiento de mis pechos. Sabía que Gretchen quería que me viese ¨seductora¨ pero...

\- Esta muy bien todo esto Gretchen pero, si Peter no se fija en mí, creo que de poco servirá todo esto - Yo me había sentado en mi cama y simplemente cogí cada uno de las piezas del conjunto

\- Créeme Claire, si Peter no se fija hoy en ti, te aseguro de que es gay - Las palabras de Gretchen me hicieron reír durante unos cuantos segundos mientras que ella simplemente se volvía a sentar en su cama - Aparte, tengo un regalito - Mire a Gretchen otra vez y vi como levantaba una bolsa del suelo y, cuando me levante para ver su interior, no me lo podía creer

\- ¿Alcohol? - En ella había unas cuantas cervezas - No quiero preguntar como las has conseguido - Me volví a sentar en mi cama y no la volví a mirar. Quería vestirme así que simplemente deje caer la toalla al suelo y empecé a vestirme dándole la espalda a Gretchen

\- No soy la única que tiene ¨armas de mujer¨ - Gretchen aun seguía en su cama y volvía a dejar la bolsa en el suelo - Aparte, nunca has oído que ¿Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? - A veces Gretchen me parecía una loca, pero una loca de psiquiátrico. No quería saber que ¨armas de mujer¨ utilizo para conseguirlas y tampoco quería saber que pensaba hacer con ellas - Así que, quizás esta noche acabes durmiendo con Peter - Esas palabras había hecho que un escalofrió recorriese todo mi espina dorsal ¿Dormir con Peter? ¿A qué se refería? - Ei nada de sexo, simplemente dormir, los dos abrazados... Aparte, te prometo que mañana seré yo quien presente tu redacción. Por si aún no te has despertado para entonces - Las palabras de Gretchen estaban siendo una caricia para mí y estaban provocando que mi corazón se acérelas. Gretchen sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y era estar con Peter, estar a su lado piel con piel y que nada nos molestase pero ¿Esa era la mejor opción para conseguirlo?

\- Gretchen, sabes que a mí el alcohol no me afecta ¿Verdad? - Había acabado de vestirme y simplemente me acerque al espejo para verme, no era que me creyese una mujer guapa pero tenía que reconocer que esa ropa hacia verme bastante bonita

\- Solo le tiene que afectar a una persona y, tranquila, lo hará - Mire a Gretchen a través del espejo y vi cómo me guiñaba un ojo. Esta era la noche que yo deseaba y, no sabía que más cosas tenían planeado Gretchen, pero tendría que estar atenta a todo lo que ella hiciese

Poco a poco pasaron los minutos y, cuando me quise dar de cuenta, nos encontrábamos en frente del apartamento de Peter y Gabriel. Aun no sabía cómo la gente no se pudo dar dé cuenta de que dos chicas de 18 años paseaban por Washington con dos packs de cervezas en una bolsa... Pero bueno, ahora estábamos en frente del piso y, Gretchen, golpeo la puerta que rápidamente fue abierta por Gabriel. En estos momentos, Gabriel, parecía una persona normal: No iban para nada arreglado, simplemente llevaba ropa de andar por casa unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que era tapada por el delantal que tenía puesto, aparte, llevaba en sus ojos unas gafas que lo hacían ver como una persona adorable y de la cual uno puede confiar

\- Oh hola, ¿No habéis llegado un poco temprano? - Gabriel nos miraba con cara confundida mientras levantaba su muñeca para mirar su reloj y ver que, efectivamente, era la hora que habíamos quedado a lo cual simplemente se sorprendió - Lo siento, creo que Peter y a mí se nos ha pasado un poco la hora pero entrad, por favor - Gabriel parecía otra persona, en serio, tanto por dentro como por fuera y eso era algo que me gustaba ver. Era algo que me hacía sentir que podía llegar a perdonar a Gabriel

\- Gracias, no sé si nos han presentado pero yo soy Gretchen aunque tú... - Yo mire a Gabriel a los ojos y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba. Gretchen ya había ¨conocido¨ a Gabriel antes y se llevó una gran impresión de él - Creo que ya nos conocemos ¿Verdad? No eras el chico que estaba en el comedor hace unos cuantos meses - No sabía que decir yo ante esto pero Gabriel rápidamente hablo

\- Si, puede ser, aparte, no creo que me olvidaría de una chica tan guapa - Las palabras de Gabriel me sorprendieron bueno, nos sorprendieron, ya que vi como Gretchen empezaba a sonrojarse como si fuera un tomate. Hasta parecía yo - Pero porque no vais al comedor mientras que Peter y yo acabamos de hacer la cena aunque... ¿Qué es eso que lleváis? - Gabriel se había percatado de la bolsa que Gretchen tenía en sus manos y ella simplemente la levanto para dársela

\- Algo para celebrar vuestro nuevo piso - Gabriel simplemente abrió la bolsa para mirar en su interior pero veía perfectamente que no se sorprendía de lo que estaba viendo

\- ¿Os tengo que pedir que os identifiquéis? - Gabriel hoy estaba muy gracioso y no sabía si era porque estaba Gretchen delante y quería mostrar su personalidad o era por otra cosa

\- Creo que esto puede quedar como nuestro pequeño secreto - Gretchen le envió una sonrisa a Gabriel mientras que él simplemente se rio y se marchó hacia la cocina mientras que nosotras llegamos al comedor y vimos como la mesa que había detrás de uno de los sofás estaba perfectamente preparada para cuatro personas así que, Gretchen, dejo su chaqueta y dijo - Porque no le vamos a echar una mano a los chicos - Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y fuimos a la cocina

Y, la imagen que vi en la cocina, me hizo ver que todo había cambiado en estos tres meses. Nada más entrar vimos a Peter y Gabriel los dos hablando animadamente mientras ponían la comida en cada plato, era una imagen extraña, básicamente, porque Peter no paraba de sonreír a Gabriel. Ellos no se dieron de cuenta de nuestra presencia pero, cuando Peter sí que lo hizo, casi le da un infarto en ese mismo instante.

\- Oh chicas, no me había dado cuenta de que estabais... aquí - Peter se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y parecía que mucho más de la mía porque, cuando acabo de decir eso, aun estuvo unos cuantos segundos sin pestañear y sin parar de mirarme haciendo que me empezase a ruborizar ante su mirada... aunque, creo que se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente se acercó a nosotras para darnos un par de besos - Tu debes de ser Gretchen. Me alegra conocer a una de las amigas de Claire y más siendo tan graciosa como tú - Peter tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras que acomodaba su flequillo detrás de su oreja. Se veía tan guapo esta noche y, que ni decir, que no llevaba nada especial, simplemente iba vestido como... Peter

\- A mi también después de que Claire me hablase tanto de ti durante estos meses - Quería darle un puñetazo a Gretchen cuando oí esas palabras

\- ¿Claire también? Pues ni hablar de Peter... - La voz de Gabriel me sorprendió pero, cuando comprendí su mensaje simplemente mire a Peter para ver como él se encontraba un poco sonrojado ante la confesión pero yo simplemente le sonreí

\- Bueno, pues que os parece si nos vamos ya al comedor, la comida ya está lista - Gabriel había puesto las manos encima de los hombros de Peter mientras hablaba

\- Si claro - Poco a poco fui hacia el comedor y Peter y Gabriel fueron uno a uno poniendo cada plato en cada puesto haciendo que Peter y yo quedásemos frente a frente igual que ocurría con Gretchen y Gabriel

\- Esperad - Todos estábamos sentados mientras que Gabriel rápidamente se fue hasta la cocina y, rápidamente volvió con dos pares de cervezas - Creo que sería mejor abrir el regalo de las chicas - Cuando vi la cerveza a mi lado simplemente levante mi mirada para observar a Peter, no sabía lo que iba a pensar de todo esto porque, aunque ya no era su sobrina, no sabía si el ya no sentía lo mismo y tenía un poco de miedo de que su carácter protector saliese a flote pero, cuando vi que abría la botella y me miro a la cara para dedicarme una sonrisa, supe que todo estaba bien

Estuvimos cenando tranquilamente todos juntos y me alegro de que todo estuviera completamente en armonía, hasta me pude permitir bromear con Gabriel, algo que nunca pensé en hacer pero, en estos momentos, podía ver que en él no había ningún rastro del sociópata que él era y eso solamente le hacía estar más cerca de poder perdonarle

\- ¿Y decidme que trabajos tenéis?, digo aparte de lo que hacéis en la Compañía - Cuando Gretchen preguntó eso tanto Peter como Gabriel se quedaron paralizados mirándome a mí y haciéndome que me sintiera un poco cohibida

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la Compañía? - La voz de Peter salió demasiado baja pero lo suficiente para que Gretchen pudiese oír su pregunta y responder

\- Pues Claire me contó todo. Hasta le ayude yo un poco con Samuel y todo - Yo no había dejado de mirar a Peter mientras Gretchen hablaba, su rostro parecía molesto y yo, poco a poco, me sentía bastante mal por no contárselo antes

\- ¿Ósea que sabes todo sobre nosotros?- Ahora era Gabriel quien hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Gretchen

\- Si, Claire me lo contó todo pero no tenéis de que preocuparos. Os juro que nadie sabrá todo lo vuestro - Sabia que las palabras de Gretchen no servirían de mucho ya que Peter parecía enfadado con todo esto aunque no sabía que decir o hacer para calmarlo. Él no tenía sus poderes para que supiera que, lo que decía Gretchen, era totalmente sincero pero, de repente, note como Gabriel ponía una de sus manos encima de la de Peter para mirarlo con una sonrisa

\- Yo la creo Peter - Me fije en la mirada de Peter y notaba confusión en sus ojos. Gabriel no era un hombre que confiase fácilmente en las personas, o eso es lo que yo creía pero, Peter, poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto pero cerro sus pensamientos con un ligero suspiro y una sonrisa para devolverle la mirada a Gretchen

\- Yo soy enfermero y Gabriel es relojero. Creo que sabrás luego que nuestras ¨habilidades¨ sirven mucho para nuestros trabajos - No podía dejar de mirar a Peter. Después de fastidiarla durante tres meses no quería que ahora fuese el que me sepárese de su vida por esto ... Aunque, no pude pensar mucho más, ya que note como la mano de Gabriel se posaba sobre la mía y simplemente lo mire mientras que Gretchen y Peter hablaban sobre su trabajo. No sabía que pensar pero, al mirar a Gabriel, simplemente le sonreí mientras el solamente pronunció un ligero

\- Todo está bien -

Al poco rato, tanto Gretchen y Gabriel se enfrascaron en una conversación un poco extraña, ya que Gretchen quería saber más sobre ¨El Mundo de los Relojes¨ algo que me extrañaba demasiado viendo como odiaba totalmente nuestro despertador pero, poco a poco Gabriel le fue hablando sobre su trabajo y sobre las diferentes cosas que había encontrado durante su vida y poco a poco, se fueron enfrascando en una conversación que fue muy difícil de sacarlos tanto que, al acabar la cena, Gabriel había decidido arreglarle alguno de los problemas que su reloj tenia mientras que Peter y yo estábamos en la cocina limpiando los platos aunque Peter, se había negado a que lo hiciese yo al ser la invitada.

Digamos que la cena no fue precisamente la deseada entre nosotros dos, cuando Peter se enteró de que Gretchen sabía todo, él simplemente me había dedicado pocas palabras y casi nunca una oración con su verbo, algo que acabó colmando mi paciencia. Esta cena era para que me perdonase no para que encontrase otra cosa por la cual culparme

\- ¿Vas a estar así toda la noche? - Peter se encontraba en el fregadero limpiando alguno de los platos de la cena mientras que yo estaba sentada al lado de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina haciendo que solamente le pudiese ver la espalda

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? - Peter no había dejado de limpiar mientras me hablaba cosa que me hizo molestar bastante

\- Ignorándome. Desde que te enteraste de que Gretchen sabia sobre nosotros me has estado ignorando y apenas me has dirigido la palabra - Me había levantado de la silla para colocarme a su lado y, al menos, verle el perfil de su cara.

\- Lo siento, es solo que... - Peter había dejado de enjabonar los platos aunque el agua del grifo seguía corriendo - Nose, simplemente no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más y que otra persona lo sepa... - Peter no había acabado su frase y yo simplemente pude sonreír. Él solo se estaba preocupando del bienestar de Gretchen, él pensaba que saber todo esto le hacía ponerse una diana en la frente y él se sentía responsable. Él no me miraba así que, cerré el grifo, le quite el plato que aún tenía en sus manos y se las agarre, poco me importaba que estuviesen mojadas y que eso hiciera que me mojara quería que comprendiese que yo estaba ahí

\- Peter, no tienes que llevar el peso de todos - Peter no me miraba, aun seguía con su mirada baja, así que levante una de mis manos hasta su barbilla y la levante para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que lo estaba mojando pero ni a él ni a mi nos preocupaba lo mas mínimo - Yo soy responsable de Gretchen y, si algo le ocurre, será por mi culpa. No te tienes que flagelar a ti mismo por los actos de los demás. Yo necesitaba a alguien que supiera quien era en realidad y ella era la mejor persona que pude encontrar - Peter me miraba a los ojos pero, al acabar de hablar, pude notar como un sonrisa surco sus labios para pronunciar un ligero gracias - Y acaba de limpiar anda. Que me vas a mojar más - Peter solamente mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara y siguió limpiando los platos ante mi atenta mirada

Cuando acabó de limpiar note como él había cogido una de las últimas cervezas que aún quedaban en la nevera. No es que me quejase, para nada, simplemente que recordaba por qué Gretchen las había traído y, eso, hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojan

\- Si supiera que te gustaban tanto le mandaba a Gretchen comprar más - Mis palabras salieron sin pensar de mi boca haciendo que Peter sonriese y se sentase a mi lado en la cocina

\- Simplemente he bebido tres, habla con Gabriel que es él que más ha bebido y apenas ha sentido nada. Me siento un poco desentrenado - Peter había abierto la botella y le dio un pequeño sorbo a ella mientras que yo no perdía vista de cómo se movía - Al menos me alegra oír que la idea no fue tuya - Las palabras de Peter me sacaron de mi mundo para darme de cuenta de que Peter estaba bastante cerca de mi

\- Creo que yo no tendría el suficiente valor para entrar en un tienda y comprarlas - Yo solamente pude mirarlo a los ojos y, en ese momento, me di de cuenta de que había desviado su mirada un poco más abajo de mis ojos. En realidad, no me sorprendía, durante toda la noche había ocurrido, hasta en la cena lo había encontrado en algunas ocasiones mirándome más abajo de mis ojos y, aunque sabía que eso era lo que yo realmente buscaba, me hacía sentir un poco expuesta ante su mirada

\- ¿Sabes? Durante estos días he estado pensando mucho en nosotros dos - Las palabras de Peter había hecho que mi corazón diese un vuelco ¿A qué se refería con todo esto? - En realidad hay un escena que no puedo sacarme de mi cabeza y es cuando nos conocimos - Peter ahora ya no me miraba a mi sino que miraba fijamente a su cerveza mientras jugueteaba con ella sin dejarla quieta mientras que, mi corazón, latía increíblemente rápido. Aunque una sonrisa apareció en mi cara al recordar ese momento

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? - Cuando dije eso note como él me volvía a mirar con esos grandes ojos castaños que tenía - En realidad no tropecé contigo por despiste, sino que lo hice a propósito – Peter simplemente sonrió ante mi confesión - ¿O pensabas que iba a ser tan torpe de tropezarme contigo? Esos pasillos eran gigantes Peter - Notaba como mi ¨pequeña¨ confesión hizo que Peter pronunciase un porque a lo que yo simplemente pude bajar mi mirada completamente apenada - Te veías demasiado… misterioso - ... y guapo - por eso quise saber lo que tramabas - Cuando levante mi mirada note como Peter había dejado de mirarme para volver su vista a la cerveza aunque note como tenía una sonrisa en su cara

\- Eso no quita que no deje de pensar en ese momento todo el día -

\- ¿Y eso? Porque piensas tanto en nosotros - Me sentía muy nerviosa...

\- Nose, creo que después de todo lo que he vivido solamente hay una cosa real en mi vida y eres tu - Peter había dejado de mirar a su cerveza para dedicarme una mirada que me había hecho temblar. Dios, estaba sintiendo como mi mundo daba vueltas aunque, una pequeña risa de Peter me hizo volver al mundo - Creo que estoy hablando demasiado. Demasiado alcohol - Note como Peter se intentaba levantar de su asiento pero rápidamente reaccione poniendo una de mis manos encima de su brazo. Ahora él se estaba abriendo a mí y, eso, era algo completamente extraño. Él siempre nos quería hacer ver que no tenía problemas pero, después de todo lo que ha vivido...

\- Estoy aquí Peter - Notaba como Peter temblaba bajo mi toque algo que hacía que mi corazón latiese aún más rápido - Sé que para ti aún sigo siendo la misma niña que salvaste en Union West pero... - No pude continuar porque la risa de Peter me había distraído

\- En realidad para mí nunca has sido una niña. Desde que logre conocerte he visto que eras una mujer de los pies a la cabeza - Las palabras de Peter me sorprendieron, no me esperaba una confesión de ese tipo y menos de Peter aunque, sabía perfectamente que el alcohol estaba haciendo su función dentro de él - Aparte de lo madura que eras para tu edad, creo que yo no era tan fuerte a tu edad y eso es algo que me encanto de ti. Tu madurez - Sentía como mi sangre era bombeada por mi organismos, sentía hasta el último pelo de mi piel erizado por sus palabras - y por lo guapa que eras ... - Peter me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras había puesto una de sus manos en mi mejilla y sentía como todo se estaba nublando y solo podía atender a Peter y a cada acto que él hacía - ... y lo sigues siendo - No podía evitarlo y veía como poco a poco nuestras cabezas se iban acercando, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca ...

\- ¡Peter! - La puerta de la cocina se había abierto de repente para que los dos parasemos de golpe lo que estábamos haciendo, estábamos tan cerca el uno de otro que yo podía sentir el aliento cálido de Peter encima de mis labios - Ehh ¿He interrumpido algo? - La voz de Gabriel nos había sorprendido a los dos hasta tal punto de que Peter casi saltara de su silla al ver en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos

\- No - Sentí como su voz salió como un chillido - No has interrumpido nada Gabriel dime ¿Que necesitas? - Peter estaba aún en su silla pero estaba más alejado de mí, mientras que yo, apenas me había movido de mi posición ya que me encontraba completamente perdida ante todo lo que había estado a punto de vivir

\- Digamos que Gretchen se ha quedado un poco... indispuesta - Pero, cuando Gabriel pronunció el nombre de Gretchen, rápidamente volví al mundo real y levantarme de mi asiento

\- ¿Que le ha pasado a Gretchen? - Gabriel no me había dado una respuesta y, simplemente mando guardar silencio con sus labios y lo seguimos hasta el comedor donde vimos, en el sofá, a Gretchen completamente dormida

\- Estaba hablando con ella sobre su reloj cuando, de repente, se calló dormida encima mía - Note como Gabriel tenía la cara un poco roja ante esa confesión a lo que simplemente apunte para ir a donde estaba ella y mirar si estaba bien aunque, Peter me siguió e hizo lo mismo que yo para darme su opinión

\- Se encuentra perfectamente, no se ha desmayado y eso es bueno. Lo cual debe de ser que la conversación que Gabriel le estaba dando era demasiado aburrida - Peter levanto la mirada hacia Gabriel con una sonrisa a lo cual el, simplemente respondió con un sonrojo mayor - Pero queda claro que así no te la vas a poder llevar al dormitorio - Peter tenía razón, yo no podría llevarla al dormitorio en estas condiciones así que simplemente suspire y me senté en el sofá de una plaza que había al lado

\- Luego será mejor que me vaya lleno y dejar que Gretchen duerma aquí - Cuando acabe mi frase note como Peter me miraba pero, cuando levante la mía para verlo, rápidamente se giro

\- Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí... - ¿Cómo? - Con nosotros. Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que vayas sola hasta tu dormitorio - Peter no me miraba pero podía sentir perfectamente como su voz temblaba con cada palabra que él decía. Por una parte me sentía alagada de que se preocupase tanto por mi salud pero, por otra, sentía que no confiaba en mí. Nadie me podía hacer daño

\- No importa, si recuerdas, nadie me puede hacer daño... -

\- Creo que Peter tiene razón - Gabriel si me miraba fijamente desde detrás del sofá donde Gretchen descansaba.

\- Dos contra uno, te quedas. Te voy a dejar mi habitación para que puedes descansar un poco y Gabriel, estaría bien que llevase a Gretchen a la tuya sino quieres que mañana despierte con un dolor de cuello importante - Gabriel simplemente asintió y vi como poco a poco puso a Gretchen en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación mientras que, Peter, se encontraba aun sin mirarme algo que me estaba poniendo de los nervios - Sera mejor que vengas conmigo y te enseñare el cuarto, aunque bueno, ya lo conocerás ¿No? - La primera mirada que me había dirigido desde que salimos de la cocina...

Seguí a Peter hasta su habitación y observe que él se había quedado con la habitación más pequeña de las dos. Aunque en ellas, las camas eran tamaño King Size se podía observar como apenas se podía mover uno por la habitación, gracias a Dios que los armarios eran empotrados y con una puerta corrediza sino, creo que no cabría ni un alfiler más en ella

\- Si estas cansada puedes irte a dormir, te puedo dejar una de mis camisetas viejas - Peter había entrado en la habitación y se encontraba dentro del armario buscando una camiseta

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde dormirás? - Peter seguía buscando en el armario mientras que yo me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

\- No te preocupes por eso. Echaremos a suertes a ver quién se queda con el sofá grande y quien con el pequeño entre Gabriel y yo - Cuando me intente imaginar a Gabriel durmiendo en un sofá tan pequeño casi me empiezo a reír así que, cuando pensé detenidamente lo que iba a decir, una sonrisa creció en mi cara

\- ¿Y porque no duermes conmigo aquí? La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos - Cuando dije eso note como Peter se tensaba y dejaba de mirar en el armario haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más al ver su reacción - Lo digo por Gabriel, pasara una mala noche si duerme en un sofá tan pequeño - Yo había decidido pasar al ataque, después de ese ¨casi¨ beso entre los dos quería saber perfectamente lo que él sentía por mi

\- No te preocupes por eso estoy seguro de que estaremos bien - Peter había conseguido la camiseta y me fije que era una camiseta promocional de ¨Hard Rock Cafe¨ lo suficientemente grande para utilizarla yo

\- Me sentiría más a gusto contigo aquí - Mi voz había salido demasiado melosa y, aunque vi perfectamente como luchaba por negarse, yo quería tirarlo de sus dudas - Aparte, hace frio y esta cama debe de ser muy fría para una persona sola - Sabia que Peter había caído. No era que esto lo hiciera a menudo en realidad, era la primera vez que lo había hecho y, estaba completamente segura que de no ser por el acercamiento que habíamos tenido en la cocina. No me atrevería a hacer todo esto

\- Bueno, hablaré con Gabriel - Note como Peter rápidamente se había ido de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras provocando que no parase de sonreír y que tuviese ganas de ponerme a gritar como una adolescente

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No estaba entendiendo nada y... Dios. Primero, ellas traen unas cervezas, segundo yo las bebo y tercero casi me beso con Claire… ¨casi me beso con Claire¨ ¿Acaso había peores palabras que esas? Imposible pero ¿Porque no sentía que era un error? ¿Porque siento que ...

\- ¿Peter, estas bien? - La voz de Gabriel me asusto haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio - Te noto algo extraño - Gabriel se estaba acercando a mi poco a poco y notaba como todo mi cuerpo estaba hecho un verdadero flan - Ha pasado algo con ... - Sabia lo que iba a decir pero no quería que lo dijera, al menos cerca de la habitación donde estaba la razón así que, simplemente lo cogí del brazo y me lo lleve a la cocina. Dios, me estaba sintiendo muy mareado de un momento a otro ...

\- Dios ... - Estaba en frente del fregadero y simplemente abrí el grifo para conseguir un poco de agua y pasarlo por mi nuca. Me sentía demasiado caliente

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - La voz de Gabriel sonaba preocupada y él simplemente se acercó a mí para poner una mano en mi espalda

\- Casi me beso con Claire... - La voz fue un leve susurro que creía que él no había escuchado porque, durante algunos segundos, él ni siquiera pronunció palabra así que gire la cabeza para mirarlo pero lo único que vi es que estaba con una sonrisa en su cara - ¿Qué pasa? - No entendía nada

\- Si te digo que no me sorprende - Esas palabras hicieron que todo mi cuerpo volviese a temblar mientras no dejaba de mirarlo - Peter, te he visto durante tres meses casi morirte por no poder hablar con Claire, que ahora me digas que casi la besas no me sorprende nada - Deje de mirarlo y simplemente volví mi vista al fregadero

\- Dios ... - No sabía que decir, pensar o hacer

\- ¿De verdad te extraña todo esto ? - Notaba cierta gracia en la voz de Gabriel lo que hizo que me diese la vuelta para enfrentarlo

\- Es mi sobrina, casi nos separa diez años ... - Pero no pude seguir hablando ya que Gabriel se había reído tanto que creo que hasta Noah lo había podido oír - Quieres bajar la voz -

\- Peter... - Gabriel se había alejado de mi lado y se había sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras agarraba otra y la ponía en frente suya para que yo me sentase - Primero, Claire no es tu sobrina y creo que nunca la has visto como eso - Le intente protestar pero simplemente me callo con la mirada - No me lo niegues, según como hablas de ella y como la miras puedo ver que la relación que tenéis está muy lejos de una relación de familia y sé perfectamente que nunca la podrás ver como tu familia - Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos - Aparte, no se puede negar que Claire es toda una belleza -

\- Pero la edad ... -

\- La edad es solo un número Peter - Sentía que Gabriel no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Claro que la edad era un número pero ¿ Porque veía que lo que casi hice era tan incorrecto ?

\- Claire me ha dicho de dormir a su lado - Levante la mirada y vi como Gabriel seguía sonriendo - Deja de sonreír, me estas poniendo de los nervios - Rápidamente me levante de mi asiento para coger un vaso y llenarlo de agua

\- No será que cierta chica es la que te pone de los nervios - Gabriel seguía bromeando conmigo y, en estos momentos, era algo que no me estaba gustando nada - Yo voy a dormir al sofá y no hagáis mucho ruido - Con esto Gabriel se marchó de la cocina dejándome a mi bebiendo

En realidad creo que Gabriel me había dejado solo para que pensase en todo. No sabía si era el alcohol el que había actuado por mí en aquel momento o era algo más. He de reconocer, como dijo Gabriel, que Claire era guapa, una belleza, desde que la conocí en aquel pasillo me había sorprendido un poco cuando me dijo que no tenía mucha popularidad pero, para mi Claire, siempre había sido mi amiga. Sí, mi amiga, porque ella nunca podría ser mi sobrina o de mi familia porque, desde aquel día, sentí que los dos habíamos conectado de una manera que muy difícilmente pudiese cambiar y más cuando ella pronuncio ¨Tu eres mi héroe¨. Esas palabras aun llegaban a día de hoy con la misma fuerza que si fuera la primera vez que las escuchara, eran unas palabras que me habían hecho ver que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por algo en concreto y que era necesario hacerlo y , lo supe, gracias a Claire

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y decidí ir a mi dormitorio ... junto a Claire. Apague la luz de la cocina y salí al comedor donde Gabriel se encontraba colocando su ¨cama¨ con una manta y una de las almohadas de su habitación mientras me deseaba buenas noches mientras que yo llegaba a la puerta de mi habitación. Me sentía nervioso, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo al pensar en Claire pero, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, golpee la puerta y espere hasta que Claire me diese permiso para entrar. No quería encontrarla en una situación incómoda.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y puedo afirmar que la imagen que estaba viendo en este momento era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida : Claire se encontraba tumbada en mi cama con un libro en frente suya que, rápidamente observe que era uno de mis libros de Medicina que había traído conmigo. Llevaba mi camiseta y podía observar como apenas podía cubrir por encima de sus rodillas mientras que, su rizos dorados caía sobre su cara

\- Hola ... - Ella había levantado su vista del libro para mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara - No quería cotillear pero, al verlo, quise leerlo - Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me acerque a la cama para estar cerca de ella, así coger el libro y observar lo que ella leía

\- ¿ Y entiendes alguna palabra de lo que pone ? - Ella rápidamente soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se tumbaba completamente en la cama

\- En realidad no, pero tiene muchos dibujos - Parecía totalmente una niña pequeña

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿Verdad? Es tarde y mañana tienes clase - Yo rápidamente me volví a incorporar con el libro en la mano para dejarlo en mi mesita de noche mientras notaba como no paraba de seguirme con la mirada Claire

\- Si, necesito descansar y tu también, después del día tan complicado que has tenido hoy - Cuando pronunció esas palabras sonreí como un tonto haciendo que una mirada confusa se posara en su cara - ¿ Qué pasa ? -

\- Gracias - Claire aun seguía confundida pero yo simplemente abrí la cama y ella hizo lo mismo y , todo esto , sin quitarme los ojos de encima - Gracias a ti me he olvidado durante toda la noche que no tengo mis poderes - Estábamos ya los dos tumbados y simplemente nos alumbraban la luz de la lámpara que tenía en mi mesita

\- Peter yo ... - No quería tocarla, no en ese momento en el que estaba débil y podía hacer una tontería

\- Hasta mañana Claire - Y con esto apague la luz

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	12. Ayuda imprevista (1Parte)

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie. Bueno, durante estos días he estado pensando en el futuro de esta serie, parece que no hay gran interés en esta serie y eso me desanima bastante a la hora de seguir escribiendo ya que parece que escribo para nadie ya que apenas he recibido muestras de que os gusta o de alguna crítica para mejorar. Así que, dependiendo de cómo sea la recepción de los próximos capítulos que ya los tengo completamente listos me pensare el futuro de la serie pero bueno. Vosotros disfrutar del capitulo

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 - Un Nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 12 – Ayuda imprevista (1*Parte) -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli**_

 _ **UN MES DESPUÉS**_

 _ **\- La Compañía**_ -

Había pasado un mes, un mes desde que mis poderes habían desaparecido por completo, un mes encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes desde la primera hora de la mañana, hasta la noche no pudiendo hacer otra cosa que mirar los papeles que Noah siempre ponía sobre mi mesa intentando hacerme creer que hacia algo en la Compañía.

Él buscaba que me distrajera, que no pensase tanto en que ya no tenía mis poderes pero, desde hace algunas semanas, no podía quitarme la idea de volver a tener mis poderes básicamente porque la culpabilidad me estaba haciendo sentir como un inútil mientras que los demás se esforzaban ayudando a otras personas y yo, ni siquiera había encontrado nada sobre el asesino...

\- ¿Peter? Otro día aquí - Me encontraba sentado en una silla que estaba afuera del laboratorio de Mohinder

En esa silla me había sentado desde hace días. Todas las mañanas, nada más llegar, me sentaba y esperaba a que Mohinder saliese para decirme que había encontrado en las pruebas que me había hecho aquel día pero él simplemente decía que aún no estaban completamente analizadas.

¿Un mes después y no estaban completamente analizadas? Al principio me lo tomé como que Mohinder buscaba el mejor momento para contarme lo que me pasaba pero, después de semanas sin saber lo que me estaba pasando, me había cansado y simplemente me sentaba en esa silla esperando sus respuestas. Las cuales, nunca me las decían

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero Mohinder - Yo me encontraba sentado frente a la puerta y le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Era mejor saber lo que me estaba pasando que toda esta intriga

\- Pues creo que va a ser las misma respuesta. Jeff ha estado analizando... - Me levante de mi asiento sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Mohinder me volvía a mentir ¿Porque lo sabía? Porque ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía

Un día, cansado de esperar por las respuestas de Mohinder, le pedí ayuda a Micah para que me ayudase a saber que era lo que me pasaba. Era un buen chico y, aunque al principio se negó afirmando que tenía que confiar en la Compañía, al final acabó ayudándome. Él pensaba que no iba a encontrar nada, que la Compañía me iba a decir lo que me pasaba nada más tener los resultados, pero, cuando encontró en una carpeta cifrada mis resultados...

 _ **CINCO DÍAS ANTES**_

 _ **PETER PETRELLI Y MICAH SANDERS**_

\- Peter Petrelli... - Mi nombre se encontraba en esa carpeta

\- No puedo entrar, está completamente cifrada por algún algoritmo - Micah estaba a mi lado mientras que yo simplemente miraba a la pantalla del ordenador

\- ¿No hay forma de entrar? - Desvié mi mirada a Micah y el simplemente observo mis ojos. Creo que pudo ver fácilmente lo desesperado que me encontraba en aquel momento porque rápidamente volvió su mirada al ordenador

\- No hay nada que no pueda hacer - Empezó a trabajar de nuevo y, después de un cuarto de hora, vi como la carpeta se abrió dejando al descubierto cientos de archivos. Muchos eran tonterías, como el archivo medico de cuando me rompiera el brazo cuando era joven, o alguna factura del agua o luz de mi piso hasta que, de pronto, encontrábamos un archivo interesante

\- ¿Quieres que lo abra? - El archivo era un documento el cual era nombrado como ¨Proyecto 0¨ era algo extraño y, por eso, decidimos abrirlo

Al abrirlo vimos perfectamente que eran los resultados de mi análisis de sangre. Lo fuimos leyendo poco a poco y, he de reconocer, que era un informe bastante parecido a cualquier informe sobre sangre pero, al llegar al final, vi lo que quería encontrar

¨Peter Petrelli: después de varios analices podemos constatar que en su sangre no existe ninguna variación evolutiva que evidencie la posibilidad de tener alguna habilidad especial.¨

-Definitivamente, ya no tengo poderes... -

 _ **DÍA ACTUAL**_

\- Luego aun no has acabado de analizarla - Estaba en frente de él y notaba como Mohinder se mantenía serio sin sacar sus ojos de mí

\- Si Peter, es un trabajo muy complicado ya que... -

\- ¡No mientas! - Le había gritado, no era lo que quería hacer, simplemente algo dentro de mí me obligó. Estaba harto de las mentiras, después de todo lo que había pasado… - Si eso es verdad, ¿Porque no me hablas del Proyecto 0? - Al pronunciar esas palabras simplemente note como Mohinder se tensaba y se retiraba contra la puerta. Yo solo pude sacar una sonrisa y también me aparte de él. Quería que hablase

\- ¿Que sabes tú de eso? - Yo le seguí mirando

\- Lo sé todo, sé que no tengo mis poderes. Sé que mis moléculas ya no tiene la capacidad de albergar ninguna ¨habilidad especial¨ - Mohinder me seguía mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Se encontraba bastante sorprendido de que yo tuviese esos datos

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Angela me dijo que era... -

\- ¿Angela? ...- ¿Porque me extrañaba que ella tuviese algo que ver en todo esto?

\- Si, cuando obtuve los resultados fui a hablar con ella para pensar en cómo te lo íbamos a decir y ella solamente se negó a comunicártelo. Me dijo que era lo mejor... -

\- ... Para todos - Deje de mirar a Mohinder y mi mirada cayó al suelo. Otra vez Angela me volvía a traicionar. Después de aquel día apenas había vuelto a hablar con ella, solamente por temas de trabajo o algo realmente importante, aunque ella sí que quería hablar conmigo, los ¨Lo ciento Peter¨ se volvieron en algo normal en su vocabulario cuando la miraba.

Por una parte, podía notar el arrepentimiento en su voz y en su mirada, notaba como le dolía como la estaba tratando y, cuando pensaba que quizás la podría a perdonar, siempre pensaba en que ella quizás me estaba volviendo a engañar, que era otra vez su títere y eso no lo quería. Peter Petrel... Peter Gray no era el títere de nadie y eso era algo que ella tenía que aprender. Por las buenas o por las malas

\- Lo siento Peter, yo quería decírtelo, en serio pero Angela me dijo que era lo mejor para todos que no supieras lo que realmente te pasaba - Yo no había pronunciado palabra pero, al ver la voz de Mohinder, supe que estaba arrepentido y sabía que él solamente cumplía lo que le mandaban

\- No te tengo nada que perdonar, siento haberte gritado - Puse una de mis manos en su hombro para que supiera que todo estaba bien mientras lo miraba con una de mis sonrisas - Yo me tengo que ir, voy a hablar con alguien - Mohinder mi miró a los ojos y simplemente pronunció

\- ¿Vas a ir a hablar con Angela? - Yo simplemente asentí y pronuncié

\- Quiero respuestas - Y con eso me fui hacia el despacho de Angela

Él camino hasta su despacho era bastante corto pero, mis pensamientos, hicieron que fuera demasiado largo. Angela volvía a traicionarme aunque sabía perfectamente porque era.

Sabia que, mi madre, nunca quiso que me enterase de mis poderes, hasta Nathan había intentado ocultarlo porque ella lo quería así... Ella no quería que tuviese mis poderes porque temía ese futuro en el cual yo era el líder de un régimen totalitario, ella temía que, por culpa de mis poderes yo acabase así.

Por eso me dolía tanto, ella no confiaba en mí, ella pensaba que yo podría llegar a ser ese monstro despiadado cuando yo solamente quería el bienestar para todos. Joder, si estaba ayudando a todas las personas que podía con sus poderes ¿Porque me iba a convertir en esa persona sin alma que ella había soñado? Yo camine hasta llegar a la puerta la cual simplemente golpee dos veces antes de oír la voz de Angela desde dentro dejándome pasar

Al entrar, Angela, se encontraba detrás de su mesa con algunos papeles en la mano y mirado a la puerta para ver quien había entrado y, por su mirada, pude ver que yo era la última persona que pensaba que entraría por esa puerta

\- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Yo apenas me había movido de mi sitio mientras que Angela se levantaba de su asiento para saludarme e, intentar, darme dos besos a lo cual, yo me negué

\- Quería hablar contigo - Me aleje de ella y me fui acercando a la mesa mientras me seguía. En realidad, estaba buscando fuerzas para levantar la cara y decirle todo lo que había descubierto

\- Dime cariño, de que quieres hablar - ¿Cariño? Otra cosa que odiaba era que ella parecía que había olvidado completamente lo que me había hecho y, solamente lo recordaba cuando ella me pedía disculpas

\- ¿Porque me has ocultado los resultados de mis analices? - Me encontraba agarrado a una de las sillas que había enfrente de la mesa mientras note como mi madre se había quedado paralizada a mi lado aunque yo seguía con la cabeza baja intentado evitar su mirada

\- ¿No sé de qué me hablas? Eso es algo de Mohinder y... -

\- No me mientas - Esas palabras habían salido como un pequeño susurro de mis labios y pensaba que ella no las había escuchado

\- No te estoy mintiendo. Creo que si hablas con Mohinder quizás... -

\- Estoy harto de tus mentiras - ¿Podría mentirme otra vez mirándome a los ojos? Quería saberlo, así que levante mi mirada y vi sus ojos - Cuéntame la verdad - Ella no aparto su mirada

\- Ya te he dicho que yo no sé nada de todo eso - Me había vuelto a mentir

\- Proyecto 0 - Cuando mis palabras salieron de mi boca vi que mi madre apenas se había sorprendido y volvió a hablar

\- No sé de qué me hablas... -

\- He visto mis resultados, sé que mis moléculas ya no pueden absorber poderes, sé que ya no puedo tener mis poderes de nuevo - La seguía mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Quería saber si aún tenía la desfachatez de seguir mintiéndome - Ni siquiera esa fórmula me podría volver a dar mis poderes ¿Verdad? - Ella me miro y vi cómo, finalmente, se había quitado su máscara y había negado con la cabeza haciendo que sonriese

\- Por fin eres sincera conmigo ¨madre¨ - Ahora esa palabra era como un insulto más. Esa palabra no tenía ningún significado en este momento y ella lo sabía por eso, antes de que volviese a hablar simplemente negué con la cabeza - Esto se ha acabado, me niego a mas mentiras, a tener que mentir más a las personas que quiero así que busca a otro que os haga el trabajo sucio de esconder todas vuestras mentiras. Yo me voy - En realidad, esas palabras las había pensando durante mucho tiempo. Desde que me entere de que nunca más podría volver a tener mis poderes había decidido que no hacía nada aquí. Antes de saber que tenía mis poderes era un buen enfermero en Nueva York y, ahora que ya no había nada que me mantuviese aquí, lo mejor era volver aunque, podía observar, como mis palabras tomaron desprevenida a mi madre que rápidamente me miro a los ojos

\- ¿A dónde te vas a ir? Aquí lo tienes todo, están tus amigos, este trabajo... Aunque no tengas poderes no puedes abandonarnos - Mi madre parecía desesperada, era algo extraño pero sentía como que, estar en este lugar, era algo muy importante para ella. Lo podía ver por sus actos, como mi miraba, la rapidez que había tenido para agarrar mi brazo...

\- Dime una cosa Angela ¿Hay más mentiras? - No le quite el ojo de encima. Quería saber si ahora mismo estábamos en igual de condiciones o, por el contrario, ella seguía escondiéndome cosas como un niño pequeño indefenso y, al pasar un buen rato sin ella pronunciar palabra, simplemente supe la verdad - Aun hay mentiras aquí. Por eso yo me voy, no quiero más mentiras en mi vida y, estar aquí, significaría aceptar tus mentiras y no quiero eso - Quite mi brazo de su mano y la mire a los ojos. Creo que en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que, en ese preciso momento, ella se sincerase conmigo y me diese una buena razón para que me quedase aquí pero ella no me la dio - Volveré esta tarde a Nueva York, creo que mis vacaciones ya han acabado en el trabajo y aún tengo mi piso pagado así que creo que me tocará empezar de nuevo - Rápidamente una idea recorrió mi cabeza y simplemente sonreí ante ella - Tres años de mi vida totalmente perdidos - Después de eso simplemente camine hasta la puerta y oí las últimas palabras que mi madre me dirigió

\- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a los chicos? Tienen derecho a saber que te has ido - No la miré, para que, seguramente no le importaba para nada si se lo decía o no. Creo que solamente era una última bala para que decidiese quedarme porque sabía que, si los chicos sabían todo esto, me intentaría hacer cambiar de opinión

\- No se lo diré - Y con eso me marche de su despacho

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un paso importante en mi vida, tanto o más que cuando decidí hacerle caso a Hiro del futuro y ¨Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo¨. Era un buen slogan, había que reconocérselo pero, no sabía, que ese momento cambiaria totalmente mi vida, bueno, recuerdo que Hiro del futuro había dicho que ese era el momento exacto en el cual yo necesitaba ayuda por eso él había aparecido pero... Después de tres años embarcado en todo esto, me pude dar dé cuenta de que estos poderes habían significado más dolor que placer para mí.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Me sorprendió oír la voz de Noah, básicamente me sorprendería cualquier cosa porque en ese momento me encontraba en mi mundo

\- Nada, simplemente fui a hablar con Angela de algunas cosas de mi puesto nada más - Noah me miraba extraño y estaba seguro que, aunque no tuviese los poderes de Matt, él sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada, solamente me sonrió y siguió caminando por el pasillo con algunos documentos en sus manos

Después de eso decidí marcharme, si quería irme esta tarde tenía que recoger varias cosas del apartamento antes de irme. Sabía que Gabriel quizás se asustaría si veía que no había nadie en casa así que también pensé en escribirle algo para que no estuviese tan preocupado por mí. Al fin y al cabo, él era la única familia que me quedaba y quería cuidarla. Así que rápidamente había recogido mi chaqueta del despacho donde Noah me había mantenido ¨encerrado¨ durante un mes y me fui. No si antes tirar mi identificador a la basura. Ya no lo necesitaría más

 _ **Claire Bennet POV**_

No sabía que aburrido podría llegar a ser una vigilancia con Gabriel. No es que me aburriese con él, al principio me incomodaba pasar tiempo a solas con él pero, después del ¨accidente¨ de Peter, se había convertido casi una costumbre pasar las tardes con Gabriel o las mañanas de los domingos como hoy en el coche, oyendo la radio y mirando la casa de la persona que nos interesaba si es que no estaba en ella.

Cuando llegamos a la zona, lo primero que hicimos fue acercarnos a la casa para ver si había alguien dentro pero, entre que el super-oido de Gabriel no había escuchado nada dentro y que nadie contestaba a nuestras llamadas, habíamos decidido ir al coche y esperar hasta que llegasen

\- ¿Quieres una rosquilla? - Gabriel tenía los dulces encima de la guantera mientras que yo simplemente me encontraba recostada en el asiento del copiloto mirando a la calle y viendo como caía la lluvia en el coche

\- No gracias, no quiero engordar más - Parecía un cliché pero era totalmente cierto, desde que había dejado mi grupo de animadoras sentía como que había ganado algo de peso lo que me estaba haciendo replantear si buscar la manera de inscribirme al grupo de animadoras, aunque ya sabía que era bastante improbable ya que estábamos a finales del curso y no habría ningún hueco disponible. Pero no pude pensar mucho más ya que note como Gabriel se estaba riendo lo que consiguió que me pusiera roja - No me estarías leyendo los pensamientos... - Mire fijamente a Gabriel y note como aun contenía su risa

\- Lo siento, fue sin querer - Yo únicamente suspire molesta y aparte mi mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a mi derecha.

Desde que Peter no estaba con nosotros, leerme la memoria se estaba convirtiendo en algo sumamente normal para él. No es que se pasase todo el rato haciéndolo pero lo había pillado en varias ocasiones haciéndolo y eso llegaba a molestarme porque sabía perfectamente que podría pasar si él se enterase de lo que pensaba de su hermano bueno, miento, no sabía lo que podría pasar pero tampoco lo quiero descubrir - Me preguntaba si para la semana tenéis algún trabajo/examen... - La voz de Gabriel volvió a entrar por mis oídos y lo miré ¿Quería saber si teníamos algo? No entendía porque lo quería saber hasta que rápidamente la respuesta llego a mi cabeza... Gretchen

\- No, que yo recuerde sino creo que Gretchen me lo diría pero ¿Porque me lo preguntas? Quieres una cita con Gretchen o... - Esa era mi pequeña venganza acerca de lo que me había hecho y, creo que solamente valió la pena con ver como se sonrojaba

\- ¡No! - Note su voz alta y nerviosa y eso solo hizo que la sonrisa que tenía en mi cara se agrandase por momentos - Solamente he visto que el equipo de Dallas se ha clasificado para los Playoffs y bueno, juegan en Washington y quería invitarla a ver un partido - Aunque parezca extraño después de todo lo que hemos vivido mi sonrisa no se fue en ningún momento de mi cara.

Desde que Gretchen y Gabriel se conocieron aquella noche pude ver una cierta conexión entre ellos, no puedo decir amor porque esa palabra es algo muy fuerte para definir la relación de dos personas que apenas se acaban de conocer. Aparte, ver partidos de baloncesto en el apartamento de Peter y Gabriel se había convertido en una costumbre cuando jugaba el equipo de Dallas. Si os soy sincera, yo simplemente iba porque sabía que podría ver a Peter durante algunos minutos después de que llegase de la Compañía y poder hablar con él

\- Ósea que quieres una cita con ella, he de decir que va a ser una cita muy extraña - Gabriel no me miró pero vi que estaba completamente sonrojado. Nunca pensé en ver a un Gabriel así tímido y cohibido conociendo como era cuando sus poderes lo dominaban - Pero tengo que decirte que no tiene ninguna ocupación. Es totalmente libre, solo no me la emborraches como la primera vez que no quiero tener problemas - Esas últimas palabras las dije muy seriamente. A la mañana siguiente de nuestra primera cena las cosas fueron un poco más complicadas de lo normal, básicamente porque se me había olvidado poner el despertador de mi móvil y, cuando me desperté, vi que solamente quedaba media hora para que las clases empezasen y Gretchen aún estaba durmiendo en la cama de Gabriel, aunque estuviese cerca de mi dormitorio para coger los trabajos que tenía que entregar, tenía que hacer un gran paseo hasta llegar a clases pero, gracias a Dios, llegue a tiempo

\- No, tranquila solamente veremos el partido y la llevaré a su habitación - Esas palabras me hicieron reír, parecía que yo era el padre de Gretchen y Gabriel un pobre adolescente que iba a salir con su hija - No te rías Claire - El simplemente me dio un pequeño empujón que solamente hizo que me riese aún más de la situación

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

Todo se encontraba listo, nada más llegar al apartamento me había puesto a hacer la maleta, que rápidamente llene para después coger el ordenador y comprar un billete de avión hacía Nueva York, el cual, salía a las cuatro de la tarde así que, supuse, que a las dos debería de encontrarme en el aeropuerto para hacer todos los movimientos previos antes de viajar. Así solo me quedaba una cosa, coger un folio y papel y escribirle a Gabriel lo que había pasado y porque me iba a Nueva York, en la carta quería que reflejase que él no tenía ninguna culpa y que, todo lo que hacía en ese momento, era porque necesitaba esto porque estar aquí sin poder hacer nada productivo para ayudarles me hacía sentir como un cojo sin muletas. Para finalizar con un ¨Te espero en Nueva York cuando todo se acabe¨ en realidad, los esperaba a todos porque, aunque ya no tuviese poderes, ellos eran parte de mí.

Nada más acabar miré el reloj que tenía Gabriel en la pared y observe que eran la una y media así que decidí que lo mejor era recoger todas mis cosas e irme a coger un taxi hacia el aeropuerto por eso, volví a mi habitación para coger mi maleta e irme pero, cuando salí al comedor ...

\- ¿Gabriel? - Él estaba leyendo la carta que le había dejado minutos antes encima de la mesa y notaba como estaba completamente mojado ya que su chaqueta goteaba pero, cuando giro su cara hacia mi supe que algo pasaba. Gabriel parecía más ¿Viejo?

\- He leído esta carta como veinte veces y creo que nunca me acostumbrare a leerla - Esa persona no era Gabriel o si lo era pero estaba más mayor y eso era completamente imposible por los poderes que Claire tenía por lo tanto... ¿Qué pasaba aquí? - Lo que es extraño es tu reacción Peter, siempre me preguntas quien soy o algo parecido - Ahora él se encontraba en frente mía y yo no sabía que decir o hacer - Bueno, pareces confuso así que porque no te sientas en el sofá conmigo - Su voz era calmada y era completamente igual que la de Gabriel por lo tanto, solamente había una salida

\- ¿Vienes del futuro? - Él se dirigía al sofá pero, a medio camino se quedó quieto y se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Premio para ti Peter, te ha costado un poco pero me alegra que lo hayas descubierto - Hablaba con un tono bromista que a mí, en estos momentos, no me gustaban - Pero bueno, creo que te estas preguntando qué hago aquí verdad - Yo simplemente asentí sin parar de mirarlo. Ahora que me fijaba más en él podía notar como tenía el pelo más largo aunque su chaqueta lo tapaba - Quiero enseñarte el futuro - Esas palabras me dejaron completamente frio

\- ¿Y si no quiero que me lo enseñes? - Mis palabras salieron completamente involuntarias de mis labios, no me gustaba ir al futuro, básicamente, porque el futuro que me enseñaban era un futuro totalmente oscuro

\- Necesitas que te lo enseñe y yo necesito que sepas lo que pasará dentro de cinco años si sigues por este camino - Gabriel me había puesto una de sus manos en mi hombro y me miraba fijamente a los ojos - Todo cambia hoy Peter, por eso es necesario que sepas que futuro es el que tienes si sigues adelante con todo esto - Yo seguía negándome a ir, quería seguir mis pasos, escribir mi propio destino - Peter, él futuro que yo estoy viviendo es un futuro horrendo, un futuro donde nosotros nos tenemos que esconder, Claire, Matt, Hiro ... Todos lo tenemos que hacer, tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir - Yo lo mire a los ojos y una duda asalto mi cabeza

\- Porque no ha venido mi yo del futuro acaso... ¿Estoy muerto? - Gabriel me sonrió para después negar con la cabeza y, a continuación, decir unas palabras que me destrozarían

\- Tú eres el causante de nuestro sufrimiento Peter. Tu eres el culpable de que nosotros, de que el grupo, tenga que escapar y huir. Por eso, quiero enseñarte el futuro para poder conseguir, de una vez por todas, cambiar ese futuro - No pude decir ni una sola palabra ya que, después de acabar esa frase, simplemente desaparecimos y ahora estábamos en el... Futuro

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	13. 5 años después

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de vuestra serie favorita de los sábados (En España). Quiero decir que después de la semana pasada en la cual compartí con vosotros lo que sentía parece que la serie no os interesa demasiado ya que no la habéis apoyado como me esperaba. A mí me encanta escribirla y me paso horas y horas escribiendo y tengo varios capítulos adelantados pero… No sé, me entristece ver que no hay esa gran fuerza por parte de vosotros y que, al final, la serie no os interesa. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 _ **HEROES**_

 _ **Volumen 6 - Un nuevo Mundo -**_

 _ **CAPITULO 13 - 5 años después -**_

* * *

 _ **Peter Petrelli POV**_

 _ **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **\- LUGAR DESCONOCIDO -**_

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ya no me encontraba en mi apartamento de Washington sino que me encontraba en un pasillo de algún bloque de apartamento.

No había ventanas o nada parecido que me dejase ver el exterior ya que todo estaba completamente tapado por algunas tablas de madera pero, pude observar, que a mi derecha se encontraba la puerta de un apartamento. Al principio no sabía que era todo esto pero, poco a poco, pude ir uniendo imágenes en mi cabeza para reconocer este lugar

\- ¿Estamos en el piso de Isaac? - Yo seguía mirando para que mis dudas se disiparan haciendo que Gabriel no parase de mirarme

\- Si, este es el lugar donde nosotros vivimos ahora pero, antes de entrar, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento aquí? No les he dicho nada de que te fui a buscar y quiero que sepan que estas aquí porque creo que si entras en este momento puede ser que acabes ... - No le deje acabar a Gabriel y yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza seriamente mientras que el me devolvía una sonrisa y entraba en el piso. Yo, después de eso, simplemente me apoye en la pared que había en frente de la puerta y me deje caer hasta sentarme en el suelo

¿Que habría pasado para que a mí me ocurriese esto? Angela lo había estado evitando por todos sus medios, evitar que yo me convirtiese en algo malo pero, al parecer, ese futuro se había cumplido y yo ahora sería un criminal, un asesino.

No quería pensar en eso, pero era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente... ¿Cuantas personas habrán muerto por mi culpa? ¿Cuantas personas sufrirán en este futuro por mi culpa? Yo siempre he estado al lado del bien, siempre he querido ser una buena persona, una persona que ayudaba a las demás porque sabía lo que sentían y... Ahora, en este futuro, yo era el mal que había que extirpar.

Yo estaba mirando fijamente al suelo antes de notar como la puerta que tenía en frente mía se abría para dejarme ver a Gabriel

\- Creo que ya puedes entrar - He de reconocer que mi corazón latía rápidamente y sin parar, era como si temiese la reacción de los demás aunque yo no fuese el culpable de todo esto pero, rápidamente me levante para cruzar el umbral de la puerta y Gabriel la cerrase detrás de mí. El piso de Isaac había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo había visitado: Las ventanas, como en el pasillo, se encontraban tapiadas con tablas de madera, había un montón de pizarras en las cuales había nombres, fotos etc. que no pude reconocer muy bien por la lejanía de ellas y porque en ese momento no me interesaban y, lo más interesante, era que había varios cuadros colgados por la pared del piso. Serían cuadros... - Si, son cuadros del futuro - Gabriel se había puesto delante mía y poco a poco bajo las escaleras mientras que yo lo seguía. En el piso parecía que no había nadie pero luego recordé que había una pequeña habitación la cual, en estos momentos, se encontraba tapada con una lota - Chicos, podéis salir -

Yo me encontraba junto a Gabriel y parecía que mi corazón saliese de mi pecho cuando vi como la lona se movía y vi como salían: La primera persona que vi fue a Matt, al mirarlo vi como había cambiado durante estos cinco años, podía decir que había adelgazado y tenía su cara con unas arrugas más visibles, aparte, el llevaba un gran armamento en su cuerpo ya que podía observar como llevaba en su cinturón varias armas. Lo mire a los ojos y, lo que vi en ellos fue algo que hizo que diese un paso atrás, vi odio.

El siguiente al cual mire fue a Hiro y, nada más verlo, una sonrisa cruzo mi cara era igual que el Hiro del futuro que yo había visto, sin gafas y con una espada en su espalda lo que me resulto extraño es no ver a Ando junto a él pero pude suponer el porqué, la siguiente persona la cual vi fue a Mohinder, el apenas había cambiado, solamente se había dejado barba y llevaba puesta una bata medica sobre él pero, lo más interesante sin duda, era ver a la persona, la cual, tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Mohinder que rápidamente reconocí. Era maya y, por lo que podía recordar de ella, había cambiado bastante poco ya que aún tenía su pelo largo y lacio sobre ella.

Después estaba Tracy, ella sí que había cambiado, particularmente su color de pelo que, en vez de ser rubio, ahora era de color rojizo pero, no me fije mucho más en ella porque, la última persona era la persona que más me interesaba de todas... Claire, ella sí que había cambiado completamente, su pelo también había cambiado y me fije como se lo había dejado de teñir y podía ver como llevaba una melena completamente marrón y tenía los rasgos de una mujer ... Bueno, en realidad, ahora mismo ella debería de tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años por lo tanto si, era toda una mujer. Todos me estaban mirando fijamente y note como la tensión subía por minutos en esa habitación haciendo que me sintiese un poco más cohibido aunque, Gabriel, rápidamente intentó cortarla

\- Chicos, ya sabéis para que lo he traído - Gabriel que, hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando a los demás, ahora había girado y se encontraba mirándome con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme - Tenemos que decirle todo lo que sabemos para que este futuro no se cumpla - Todos siguieron callados y nadie hablaba

\- Estoy harto de ayudarle - La primera voz que hablo era la de Matt, sabía que él sería el primero - Lo hemos ayudado demasiadas veces y nada cambia ¿Porque no lo matamos ahora? - Las palabras que Matt me estaba diciendo eran duras pero, a la vez, podía comprenderlas. Según me había dicho Gabriel yo era el problema en este futuro luego, acabar conmigo era la opción más rápida y más fácil para todos

\- No, ya te he dicho que no vas a matar a nadie. Peter es tanto la cura como el cáncer a combatir - Esas palabras me sorprendieron pero era normal, no sabía de qué estaba hablando y eso me empezaba a incomodar - Lo siento, ahora te lo vamos a explicar todo pero antes, te quiero presentar a Bárbara - ¿Bárbara? No sabía de quien hablaba hasta que vi como ¿Tracy? Caminaba hasta mí

\- Hola - Yo me encontraba bastante confundido porque pensaba que esa persona era Tracy - Espero que esta vez no me intentes matar como la primera vez que Gabriel nos presentó - Bárbara estaba sonriendo pero yo no sabía de qué estaba hablando así que yo simplemente le estreche la mano que tenía delante y vi como volvía poco a poco a su lugar

\- Será mejor que nos sentemos y hablemos de todo esto - Todos se miraron entre si y rápidamente habían cogido una silla y se habían sentado en un círculo en el cual yo me encontraba al lado de Gabriel y de Claire. - Quien quiere empezar - Todos seguían callados y apenas me miraban...

\- ¿Desde que época lo has traído? - Me sorprendió la voz de Hiro, era una voz seria y completamente distinta a la voz alegre que tenía el Hiro que yo había conocido

\- Desde la tarde en la que se volvía a Nueva York - Gabriel había contestado rápidamente pero yo no había dejado de mirar a Hiro que rápidamente sonrió

\- ¿Ósea que ahora mismo no tienes poderes? - Esta vez quien hablo fue Mohinder que veía como agarraba a Maya con una de sus manos - Tranquilo, recuperaras rápidamente tu capacidad. La original, no esos pseudo-poderes que te había dado la formula. Mejor explicarte primero porque no los tienes, el asesino que ahora estas buscando tiene la capacidad de manipular a las personas mediante los sueños, es un poder parecido al que Matt tiene pero que solo funciona cuando la persona duerme pero, sus efectos, son permanentes. Lo que tienes ahora simplemente es que ha manipulado tu mente pero tus poderes están dentro de tu mente

\- Pero, en el pasado, tú me has dicho que es imposible que los recupere ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora si los tenga? - Mohinder simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a Gabriel

\- Creo que he fallado demasiado durante estos años, me acuerdo que te dije que las moléculas capaces de hacer la habilidad que nosotros tenemos se había esfumado - Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras no perdía detalle de lo que Mohinder me contaba - Pues digamos que las moléculas sí que estaban, solamente que tu organismo las había ¨eliminado¨ momentáneamente. Al parecer, esa manipulación cerebral que te ha hecho había llegado a las moléculas

\- Y el asesino ¿Hemos acabado con él? - Casi no había dejado que Mohinder acabase cuando salte con otra pregunta

\- El asesino lo derrotamos sí. Aunque, nada más hacerlo vimos quien era realmente nuestro verdadero ¨asesino¨ - Las palabras de Matt me habían confundido - Creo que tú eras el único que lo sabía durante esa época, la CIA nos estaba buscando para capturarnos pues, el asesino, era el encargado de capturar a las personas - No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo - La CIA le daba algunos objetivos a esa persona y él se encargaba de acabar con ellos mediante los daños cerebrales que sufrían después de pasar un largo tiempo sufriendo sus ataques mentales - Eso era muy confuso

\- Pero ¿Porque la CIA mataba a esas personas? ¿El objetivo no era capturarlas? - Las preguntas que hacia eran básicamente más para mí que para ellos

\- La CIA los capturaba, después de acabar con ellos simplemente les sacaban una foto en la morgue y, los enviaban a incinerar, pero nunca incineraron a ninguno, simplemente eran bolsas de basura que quemaban. Los verdaderos cuerpos eran llevados a un campamento en Utah en donde los ¨revivían¨ mediante una chica con esa capacidad, igual que Rose, y a los más útiles los tenían como ¨armas militares¨ mientras que a los demás solamente les borraba la memoria y les creaba una nueva identidad mientras que, el asesino, les quitaba los poderes y, sino podían recordar sus poderes, era casi imposible que los recuperasen - Yo no salía de mi asombro, así que eso era todo lo que estaba pasando...

\- Pero, hace tres años conseguimos acabar con todo esto pero , tú, no pudiste soportar todo esto - Las palabras de Claire me habían sorprendido, se había mantenido callada durante un largo tiempo - Después de acabar con ellos Angela y mi padre nos dejaron a nosotros la Compañía para ayudar a todas las personas que habían atrapado el gobierno para salvarlas y también hacíamos el mismo trabajo de ayudar a todas las personas especiales a que comprendiesen sus poderes pero tu habías cambiado demasiado y estabas en una espiral autodestructiva - Esas últimas palabras Claire, las había dicho como un susurro y sin levantar su mirada del suelo

\- Tú fuiste el que acabó con el asesino y absorbiste su poder de manera involuntaria - Ahora era Bárbara quien hablaba mirándome a los ojos - Fue en ese momento cuando nos conocimos, yo había trabajado para la CIA pero había visto los horrores que había dentro de ese campamento y, cuando tú los viste... Cambiaste, no era que te conociese mucho del pasado pero, según lo que los chicos me contaron eras completamente diferente . Te fuiste poco a poco encerrando en ti mismo aunque una personita te salvó durante un largo periodo - Bárbara me había dejado de mirar a mí para mirar a Claire ¿Que significaba eso? - Pero no fue suficiente, el poder del asesino te fue consumiendo por dentro hasta convertirte a ti mismo en el asesino y abandonarnos a todos. Pasaron los meses y los ¨asesinatos¨ volvieron y descubrimos que tú estabas detrás de todo esto pero eras imparable. Hasta tal punto de que comenzaste una carrera política como tu hermano y, con tus poderes, llegaste a convertirte en Senador en un par de meses y gracias a eso pudiste conversar con el Presidente para crear ciertas leyes anti mutantes, entre ellos la creación de un ejército encargado de controlarnos. Tuvimos que escapar por todo Estados Unidos de ¨Los Soldados de Libertad¨ y lo logramos pero, tú querías más poder, querías ser más fuerte así que, con el poder del ejército, lograste derrocar al presidente y con todo tu ejército de personas con habilidades lograste parar cualquier intento de destruirte por parte de los países democráticos europeos y asiáticos. Así te asentaste en el poder - Todo eso era totalmente increíble, no podía creer que yo fuese capaz de hacer todo esto... - Y así llegamos al día de hoy en el cual nosotros somos casi las últimas personas con poderes sobre Estados Unidos - Me estaba empezando a sentir mareado en mi silla y, en un momento sentí como caía de ella pero note como Gabriel me había agarrado a tiempo

\- Respira profundamente - Yo solamente miraba al suelo mientras hacia lo que me mandaba, aunque sentía que su voz solo era un pequeño susurro en mi cabeza - ¿Estas mejor? - Se notaba que Gabriel estaba preocupado por mí y yo simplemente asentí para volver a sentarme en la silla donde estaba

\- Dios, parece una película todo lo que me estáis contando - Esas palabras habían hecho que alguno de los chicos simplemente se pusieran más serios

\- Nosotros lo hemos vivido, sabemos que no es una película - No podía creérmelo, al final, todo lo que mi madre me había dicho era verdad. Yo...

\- Soy un asesino... - Las palabras no las había pensando sino que las había pronunciado lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos las escuchasen - ¿Qué puedo hacer para no convertirme en eso? - Levante mi mirada del suelo y pude ver como todos me estaban mirando sorprendidos, estaba seguro que mi mirado solamente se podía ver la súplica por saber que debía de hacer para arreglar todo esto. No quería este futuro, lo quería evitar a toda costa hasta si eso significa... la muerte

\- No absorbas los poderes del asesino - Matt lo había dicho tan rápidamente que apenas pude procesarlo en mi cabeza - Es lo único que podemos hacer para que no te conviertas en esa persona. Cuando consigas de nuevo tus poderes, debes de volver a aprender a no absorber todos los poderes que te encuentres y, para eso, lo que tienes que hacer es entrenar - Matt sonaba tan convencido - Y, si quieres que te da un consejo después de todo lo que he vivido, acércate más a Claire - Un momento ¿Qué?

\- ¡Matt! - De repente Claire le había gritado desde mi lado - No quiero que lo sepa - ¿Saber qué? Esto era muy extraño

\- Creo que lo debe saber, no tengo duda alguna. Aparte, según recuerdo de esa época creo que Peter ya sentía algo - No entendía nada, después de mi mareo sentía como todo lo que me decían me llegaba de una forma más lenta de lo normal - Así que no creo que cambie nada que lo sepa o no - Gabriel y Claire se miraban fijamente y, mientras que Claire mantenía su seriedad, notaba como Gabriel sonreía de oreja a oreja. En realidad, Gabriel era uno de los pocos que habían sonreído durante ese tiempo - Os dejaremos solos. Vamos chicos - Yo seguía sentado en el mismo sitio mirando la escena sin intervenir mientras que todos abandonaban el lugar dejándonos a Claire y a mi solos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares

\- No me he enterado de nada si te soy sincero - Levante mi cabeza del suelo y la mire, he de reconocer que el pelo oscuro tampoco le quedaba tan mal a Claire, le daba un toque más adulto a su linda cara y... Espera ¿He dicho linda cara?

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente? - Ella también había dejado de mirar al suelo y levanto la mirada para fijar sus preciosos ojos esmeralda en los míos - Tu y yo salimos durante un tiempo - ¿Cómo? - Fue después de todo lo del asesino aunque yo llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo lo que sentía por ti desde esos tres meses en los que no te había hablado y, después de ver como habías cambiado sabía que tenía que recuperar a mi Peter así que te confesé todo lo que sentía por ti y, por suerte, tu también lo sentías por mí - ¿Claire me quiere? - Peter, no me mires con esa cara que sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí - ¿Yo? No estaba entendiendo nada de todo esto -

\- No sé de qué hablas Claire... - Había dejado de mirarla para solamente mirar al suelo mientras que notaba como ella ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro

\- Cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti, tú me dijiste que empezaste a sentir que te enamorabas de mí la noche en la que casi nos besamos. Aun me acuerdo de la cara que pusiste cuando me viste en la cama esperando por ti - No podía levantar la cabeza del suelo, básicamente por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento - O me negaras que no sientes nada por mi…- Seguía sin levantar mi cabeza pero note como los dedos de Claire se encontraban debajo de mi barbilla obligándome a mirarla - Dime lo que sientes ahora mismo -

\- ¿Yo? - Ella solamente asintió levemente su cabeza mientras que notaba como había una sonrisa en su cara - Yo... te tengo un gran aprecio Claire pero no sé si se puede llamar... -

No pude seguir hablando. De repente, Claire había unido nuestros labios en un beso, ella había puesto sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y me había apretado contra ella. Yo, en cambio, no pude reaccionar ante este movimiento. Lo que estaba haciendo en este momento estaba mal, ella no debería de besarme por múltiples razones: La rotura del espacio tiempo, la edad ... Aunque, otra parte de mí, decía que esto era lo más correcto que había hecho en años pero, de repente, algo hizo Clic y de repente comprendí todo. Estaba enamorado de Claire, sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, sentía que todo esto era lo correcto que no había nada comparable a esta sensación que había dentro de mí, me sentía como esas mañanas de Navidad donde Nathan y yo corríamos a abrir nuestros regalos, me sentía... Completo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, caí. Había cerrado mis ojos y había empezado a devolver su beso pero, ahora, ya no era un beso casto como cuando ella había empezado, ahora notaba su deseo, notaba como deseaba ese beso pero también podía notar como nos faltaba el aire y, de un momento a otro, empezamos a separarnos y, cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi solo pude decir una cosa

\- Te quiero Claire - En realidad no lo había pensando, solamente lo había dicho inconscientemente como si fuera algo que debía de decir pero que nunca pude hacerlo... Mi mirada estaba sobre ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo alborotado y sus labios ligeramente anclados pero, lo que realmente destacaba de toda ella, era su sonrisa

\- Lo sé - Ella se volvía a acercar a mí y esta vez simplemente junto nuestros labios en un pequeño beso - Por eso, quiero que cuando llegues a casa me confieses lo que sientes - Esas palabras había despejado las nubes que tenía en mi cabeza

\- Pero... Tú has dicho que llevas enamorada de mi durante más de tres meses y yo no sé si estoy a la altura de esos sentimientos por eso ... - Claire rápidamente me corto con algo que había descubierto que me encantaba

\- Sé que tu sentirás lo mismo que yo, aun lo sigues haciendo aunque estemos en bandos contrarios - Claire seguía sonriendo mientras que yo no podía de dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas - Así que, no me hagas sufrir más y confiésame lo que sientes por mí - Claire me seguía mirando fijamente

\- Lo hare - Con eso solamente levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, sentía que todo esto era un sueño

Pero rápidamente todo nuestro momento se esfumo. Los chicos habían entrado rápidamente en la habitación mientras que Gabriel se había acercado a mí

\- Tenemos que irnos - Gabriel me miraba completamente serio y sentí como Claire se esfumaba de mi lado sin yo poder detenerla ¿Que estaba pasando? - Las Tropas de Libertad nos han encontrado y tenemos que escapar y tú tienes que volver a tu tiempo para evitar todo esto - Yo lo mire fijamente y asentí con la cabeza así que puso una de sus manos en mi hombro mientras que yo había girado mi cabeza para ver de nuevo a Claire y , de repente, desaparecimos

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Y, cuando me quise dar de cuenta volvía a estar en casa, solo, y con mi maleta en la mano. Nada había cambiado pero todo lo había hecho. Ahora sabía cuál era mi misión, sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque había algo extraño que note en mi bolsillo y era una nota junto a un pequeño Post-it de una lista:

¨ Peter, siento no haber conseguido más tiempo para hablar pero sabía que hablar con Claire era completamente necesario. Desde que somos amigos he visto como la mirabas, como le sonreías etc. Sé que la quieres desde el primer momento en el que la viste pero también estoy seguro de que tú mismo habías decidido enterrar todos esos sentimientos en lo más hondo de tu corazón para que ella no supiera nada, por eso, quiero que ahora le confieses a ella lo que sientes porque ella, es alguien muy importante en toda esta historia así que por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería de ir a Utah y, antes de hacer nada haz lo que te vamos a decir en el Post-it. Es de vital importancia que lo hagas:

\- Busca a Niki y Bárbara

\- Encuentra a Daphne

\- Confía en Angela

\- Acaba con Nathan

Siento no poder decirte más sobre todo esto pero no sé cómo afectara al Espacio/Tiempo todo lo que te he dicho antes. Creo que nada cambiará porque simplemente te he dicho lo que ha pasado y no como cambiarlo completamente. Peter, necesito que hagas todo esto antes de ir a Utah, por favor es completamente necesario para que tengas un buen futuro. Te quiero Peter ¨

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
